Romeo and Cinderella
by Sexy-Whales
Summary: Rin is a noble who has recently turned eighteen and has never had someone special in her life.  But will all of that change when she begins to see a mysterious boy in the town below?  Rated T for some language, romance, and horror.
1. Juliet the Princess

**Don't like Twincest? Revised noncest version here! (btw this version connects to more future stories….. js sayin) .net/s/7163734/1/Romeo_and_Cinderella_Noncest_Version**

.

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 1

"Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou my dear Romeo."

Those were the last things I had sung before I woke up that morning, from the dream I had been having off and on for the past few months. I continued to be disappointed every time dawn came. The dream was always so real; every time I dreamt it I thought it had finally come true and every time I would wake up longing to go back to the marvelous world of my sleep.

My name was and, well I guess still technically is, Rin Kagamine, the daughter of two nobles of the West City. Currently my home, in which my father was a duke, was in a Civil War, dividing it into the East and West sides. Because of that, amongst many other pride based reasons I am sure, my very strict parents insisted that I marry another nobleman from the West side of our city; insisted as in set me up. The whole charade started around my eighteenth birthday. I guess that was when—

A light rapping on the door announced the arrival of my maid—a beautiful woman with long and dazzlingly pink hair—Luka. She let herself in bringing an intricate gold tray holding some tea. A smile lightened her face as she greeted me good morning.

"Good morning, Lady Rin," she addressed.

"Good morning, Luka," I replied.

"I expect you slept well?"

I sighed. "I had that same dream again; the one about Romeo and Cinderella. It seemed more real than ever this time."

"Hmm… how bizarre. Well, you know they say that dreams that repeat themselves are likely to come true."

Chuckling, I replied, "Sure. And since when have 'they' ever said that?"

Luka sat down on my bed beside me. "I'm just trying to get your spirits high. Nobody likes an unhappy princess."

I scowled. "I'm no princess," I muttered. I hated whenever Luka called me a princess and she knew I hated it. I didn't like my personality being labeled as "princess-like" because I always felt the princesses were prissy little brats complaining at every crumb dropped on the floor.

"But you act like it." Like that. I hated that. "Now let's get you up and dressed. Your father is having and important breakfast this morning and you need to be looking your finest."

A bit of fear came across my face. "You don't mean…"

"Yes," Luka concluded unpleasantly. "You have to wear the corset."

My dreadful doom lay right before me. Luka dressed me in a lovely emerald skirt and blouse and on any normal day I would've gone out and about simply wearing that, but of course on special occasions I had to wear a suffocating corset as well. Luka got one out of my wardrobe: black and lacey and half my size.

"Suck in," she told me. I pulled in my gut as much as it could go and Luka began lacing up my sides.

By about the second or third tightening of the ribbons tracing my edges I happened to look outside my window. There, down in the town square which was located conveniently near my home, I saw a boy, very charming, dressed in a black cloak that, from my distance, appeared to be some sort of velvet. I was instantly captivated by his easy spirit as he spoke to the jeweler—I believed her name was Haku—who had recently come into our busy marketplace (regardless the current warring state of the city our economy was quite prosperous, unlike the falling east side). His golden hair gleamed like riches and then he looked up to the window to my room with a little smile. I jumped, slightly taken aback, half in fear, half excitement, almost running into Luka, but overall allowing her to tighten the corset the rest of the way.

"There we go," she gasped, both satisfied and worn from the task. She looked up at me with a slightly annoyed half smile. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, I just—" I cut myself off and looked back out the window. The boy with the golden hair was gone. Disappointed, I turned back and finished my sentence. "There was someone down there and he looked up at me."

"Oh," Luka replied. "Could this perhaps be a little crush that you have?" She reverted to a slightly darker smile.

I blushed. "No! I don't even know him."

Luka smiled more. "Well, suit yourself~"

I grimaced.

"Come on, now. It's just about time that we go down and meet the master. Our guests should be here any minute now. We wouldn't want to displease your father."

Luka led me out of my room into a tiled hallway with many alternating closed doors and windows. A large chandelier hung at the end of the hallway hailing the Grand Staircase and Hall. Because of my father's high position in the government we were blessed with a large, palatial manor. I stepped slowly down the marble staircase. I know that seems very cliché, but I had no choice in the unstable stilettos Luka had stuck me in. A fantastic doorway was to my left at the bottom of the two-story-sized staircase and on my right the Grand Hall leading to the ballroom which would contain another flight of ridiculous stairs, and in the corner, a lovely ebony piano.

We walked past the foyer toward the dining hall, one of them, which was not-so-conveniently placed on the opposite side of the manor from my room. I'm sure it made Luka's task absolute torture, having to carry my food to me from the other side of our mansion. Every day. Except for the rare occasions when we had family breakfasts.

Luka escorted me inside the Breakfast Hall where my father was seated at the head of a long table next to my mother. I would assemble myself on his other side where I always sat. I had always been rather close to my father up until recently, ever since he and my mother had continually pestered about marriage to a noble of this city or a neighboring one, excluding the East City of course for my father's prejudice insisted I didn't even get _near_ one of those "low-lying dogs."

"You look lovely," my father complimented, obviously trying to make sure I kept the mood light this morning.

"Thank you, father," I replied in my "proper" English.

A few minutes later some of our servants brought in our guests. My mother and father rose to greet them as I stayed seated. The man who walked in was rather tall and had black hair that almost seemed bluish. He was accompanied by a woman of a normal stature who had very light hair that was on the boundary of white. She wore a lovely white and gold dress, seeming to show off the wealth of the family in which they belonged to, then I remembered the emerald and black dress I had glued to me and realized that I was no better.

My father was inviting the visitors to the table: "… Well let us not just stand here and socialize. Come, sit. My servants shall be serving breakfast very soon."

The two foreign guests seated themselves at the opposite side of the table so that there were 3 chairs' spaces separating the two families. One time the woman smiled pleasantly toward me. I returned the grin halfheartedly. I wasn't sure what it was, but there was some sort of strange feeling hiding behind her smile that I didn't like. Surely it was only my imagination.

I didn't pay attention to the conversation. It was all adult speak to me and even though I was eighteen, and I guess technically and adult, I could care less about whatever my parents and their company talked about, considering it was usually some sort of political or business conversation. Instead my mind wandered elsewhere as I struggled not to let out a sudden sigh or put my elbow on the table. I was so intrigued by the boy I had seen out the window. It was strange. I often spent my afternoons gazing onto the square yet this was the first time I had ever seen his presence there. And even more bizarre, I felt that I knew him from somewhere. Maybe he just had one of those faces, one that everyone thinks they've seen on the street or something of the sort. My mother's constant side-glances told me that I was showing too much of my troubles on my face and I quickly composed myself and went back to picking at the fruits on my half empty plate.

The rest of my day went by uneventful (with the exception of trying to get out of my corset). There was no sign of the boy in the square, only the same vendors, consumers, and the mysterious girl with the long teal hair.

"I long to run away like Juliet, but don't call me by that name," I sang into the night. "Yes, we're to be bound, or would that be too boring? Beloved, will you live with me?"

I heard someone's voice behind me, a sweet, longing voice, which hummed into the wind, so quiet I almost thought it wasn't there. The voice and I sang into the night with such passion that I was sure that the stillness around us was quivering with emotion. I just barely felt the voice's breath on my neck as I stared into the glimmering moon. We sang until the dawn broke and a streak of sun woke me from my slumber.

**Author's Note: **Okay! So here's my first story on here. I am a HUGE Vocaloid fan (if you didn't guess that already). I'll do my best to keep everything interesting and historically accurate~

I know that I haven't really given a solid time period. Just for early clarification, this story takes place a few years after the reign of Louis XIV, but the setting is in Germany.

Just a sneak peek for the next chapter. Things get a bit more dramatic and there's a sliver of character history involved. I hope everyone liked this!

SO I use quotes (in English) from Vocaloid songs in this story. There is one song mentioned in this chapter (it's a bit obvious) and I will give virtual hugs to anyone who can guess what it is.

I upload every week! So don't worry. I'll see you soon~


	2. Secret Garden

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 2

I got up and dressed late that morning. Apparently Luka had come in earlier and I was dead asleep and, being a gloomy Thursday, she felt no need to wake me. I appreciated that from her. My dream was much better not disturbed~

I felt like wearing something blue on this day marking the 15th of December. I chose a long, draping light blue article from my attire and finished it off with a bow of the same color tied in my hair, hoping it would ever so slightly bring out my eyes. Many white ribbons laced around my arms and waist and a panel of white, textured silk fanned in the front.

As I made the final touches to my appearance, being the awful perfectionist that I am, I happened to gaze out the window and yet again see the boy with the golden hair. And just like before, he looked up at my window, almost as if he knew I was watching him. My heart skipped a beat.

I rushed out of my room as fast as I could, grabbing the first cloak I could find and luckily running into Luka in the middle of my mad dash. I forced her to put down everything she was carrying and dragged her through the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door in the foyer.

A slight chill was the first thing to hit my face. It _was_ still winter, after all, but I was too captivated in my small quest to feel any change in temperature. I rushed down to the town square with many a few protests from Luka. I made it to the silvery-haired jeweler and started describing my obsession, the boy with the golden hair, and asking about his whereabouts.

Haku pointed toward the opposite side of the square and I thought I saw the swish of a black cloak. I followed in his invisible footsteps in a hurried manor, trying to bump into as few people as possible and keeping my face hidden under the lining of soft fur on my white hood. I turned another corner through the busy streets of the marketplace and saw the back of his head as he headed straight for the half-built wall that separated the two sides of the warring states.

He slipped inside a very narrow alley that was just out of the way enough of many watching peasants. I started to follow him inside until Luka caught me by my shoulder and spun me around to face her.

"There's no way I'm letting you chase in after him," she ruled. "What if the master—your _father_—finds out I let you cross into the domain of the east side?"

"You weren't here," I insisted.

"No," Luka persisted. "You can't go over there. The law will find you. You'll practically be—be screwing the whole family's reputation. Not to mention your own credibility to your father."

I smiled. "You weren't here," I repeated. I shook her hand off my shoulder and ran after the boy with the golden hair.

I had to turn sideways to get through the narrow alleyway through the wall, which was about 3 meters long. Once I had squeezed through I had found myself inside a beautiful garden that, regardless the freezing temperatures, was green and luscious. Breathing in deeply while also taking in the mingled scents of the garden, I realized how cold it was. The air burned my lungs. He must have heard me behind him when I approached. He started to run again.

"Wait!" I called. "Don't leave!" I started after him a bit.

He stopped suddenly and turned around to face me. Even from the distance, the first things I noticed were his brilliant blue eyes. His cheeks were stung with red from the chill in the air. His eyes were wide, as if he knew me from somewhere but had not seen me in a long time.

I gave him a little smile. "I finally caught up to you. I saw you outside and—"

"Your face…" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" I was slightly taken aback. What was wrong with my face?

"Forgive me," he apologized. "It's just—you seem so… familiar."

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he meant. I could feel it, too. I just couldn't decide from where, but something about him seemed oddly similar to something… maybe something I heard?

"Uh, well. Never mind," he avoided finally. "What are you doing over here? Aren't you supposed to be from the West City? What if someone finds you?" He sounded like Luka.

"I don't care. I had to see you. I saw you from my window the other day and, well, I just had to see who you were. Oh! I can't believe myself. I've forgotten to mention my own name." I blushed. "I am Rin Kagamine. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I couldn't stifle a small giggle at the end.

He made a little half smile. "I'm Len," he said bluntly, then, his face went serious again. "You really should be going back now."

"Well what about you?" I accused. "What were _you_ doing on the West side? That's just as illegal as me being over here." I really did want to know. He must have had some sort of important reason for being on the wrong side of the border.

"I was just—" he cut off at the sound of nearby voices. "You have to go. Hurry!" He turned me around and started me off toward the alleyway then ran out of the little secret garden.

.

"We can always hide in the garden depths, forever waiting. The blended scent of our sweat…" the voice sang at me into the cold winter moon.

"It feels like I've been taken," I sung back.

Again we sang through the night as flakes of fluffy snow tickled our faces. Tonight the voice seemed to have a body. A shadowy figure stood behind me, still anonymous. He seemed to sing louder tonight. I could hear him just a little clearer with each note, but everything still seemed fuzzy; no identity could be derived from it. Nevertheless we resonated together as one. I wished I could remember the beautiful sounds we had made when I woke up.

.

I woke up the next morning, not bothering to get into anything fancy for a Friday breakfast with my family. Food was already on the table as I walked in overdue, rubbing my eyes.

"You're up late this morning," my father commented with a light face.

"I'm sorry," I replied monotonous. I didn't appreciate my father's attempts to make me "joyous" in the morning. I was not a morning person.

I picked up my plate and sat farther away from my family than normal, about four seats down. My mother didn't appreciate my quiet rebellion—her disapproving grimace proved that—but I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts that morning. My trust in my parents had recently diminished into little more that a speck of dust. I looked at them from the corner of my eye as they glanced at each other. I hardly even resembled either of them. My father always just told me I took the recessive genes in the family. All I could do was agree with what he was saying; as if I had any other person's word that I could take.

I picked at my food that morning. My good mood brought upon me by my dream was long gone. I didn't know what was with me. I was usually much happier a person when I got to have rare quality time with my mother and father. Maybe something in me had changed, I wasn't sure. My mind was too busy wandering through bustling streets, going into secret alleys, and meeting Len in the garden over and over and over…

My parents' sudden burst of talking and giggling tore me out of my little thought bubble. It was just loud enough so that I could hear them but just soft enough that I didn't have the slightest clue as to what they were saying. The only hint I got were the smiles on their faces as they looked back at me repeatedly. Perhaps there would be a nice surprise in my future? I hoped so.

As the servants came out to take up the mostly empty plates and glasses I got up and walked away to lock myself in my room all day. The first thing I did when I came to my dwelling was look out my window. Maybe Len would be there today. I searched heads and faces to see if I could find anything familiar. I came up with nothing. Dissatisfied I slumped over to my bed, falling onto it face first and just staying there for a long time.

Someone knocked.

"Come in, Luka," I said. She opened the door.

"Good evening, Lady Rin," she greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine," I answered.

"You haven't been out of your room all day. Aren't you hungry? Your parents were worried when you didn't show up to supper." Had it been that long?

"No. I'm not hungry." I stuck to simple sentences.

"What's wrong?" she persisted, sitting down next to me.

I lifted my face out of my bed so my voice could be audible. "I'm not sure. I just haven't been in a very pleasurable mood lately. But I haven't been able to put my finger on what's bothering me so much. Maybe it's…" I trailed off and my eyes wandered blankly to the window.

Luka traced my line of sight. "Oh," she concluded. "Is it that boy?"

"Yeah." Then I sneered, "He has a name," with a little glare.

"Well you haven't told it to me before!" Luka snapped, irritated at my rudeness.

"His _name_," I started, "is Len. He's from the East City."

She cringed at the word east. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how infuriated your father will be if he finds out you were—were fraternizing with a citizen of an enemy nation!" I started to smile in the middle of her sentence. What a little rebel I had become.

"They won't know," I insisted in a way suggesting that yesterday wasn't the last day I'd see him.

"No, they won't, because you aren't going to go see him again."

I gave her a firm glare. "You sound like my mother."

Luka was slightly taken aback then began with a sigh, "I'm sorry. You know your family is my highest priority. I'm just worried, is all. Please forgive me."

"More like scared," I came back. I didn't know why I said it. I didn't like fighting with Luka. The words were just coming out. I didn't want to be so evil to my only friend, but pride kept me from an apology. I looked down at my hands, hopefully showing some sign that I had regret what words left my mouth.

Luka stared down at me with very dark eyes. "I never had a family, Rin. My parents were slaughtered, right before my eyes when I was ten. I apologize for respecting the one who took me in as an indentured servant, and for caring for the daughter of the man who wiped the blood off my face when I was too scared to do it myself." She stood and turned away, headed for the door.

"Wait!" I called. "I'm sorry, Luka!"

She paused for a moment then left the room without a word. Why had she never told me? Why did Luka never tell me of her family? Now that I thought about it, I guessed that I was always too captivated with my own meaningless worries that she never had the opportunity to tell me of her life's misfortune. Perhaps she meant to protect me, but why would she do that? How could masking reality ever make life easier?

I went to sleep that night with mixed emotions. Perhaps that was why I had a nightmare.

.

I was standing in front of a door in the dark. I knew that by the time daylight came the door would open and I would see him, the one I had been looking for. I heard his voice, a whisper, echoing through the chambers of my mind.

I was stuck inside a labyrinth of time, tangling vines hiding his face from me. His shadowy figure always stood behind me but every time I looked back there was nobody there. I was dreadfully alone in this cold, dark world. If only the sun would rise! But it was if something had made the earth stop. All of those of the world were still. The sound of a bell reverberated through the air. Its sound was so loud I woke up with my hands over my ears.

.

**Author's Comments:**

Here's chapter 2! Lots of relationships developed, an overall slow-paced chapter, but don't get used to it. This is about the only break you get. ^^

Please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say~

Chapter 3 sneak peak: Relationships are mended and made. Plan for the first action scene of _Romeo and Cinderella. :3_


	3. Always Bring a List

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 3

I woke up quite early that morning. The sun was just beginning to rise over the clouds. I took that opportunity to go into the kitchen and make some tea for Luka. After all, I felt terrible for exploding at her the day before. I chose a mint tea, one of her favorite kinds, and started boiling a pot of water. At least I could make _something._ I was a terrible cook.

Someone walked in behind me. I could feel Luka's smirk from behind though I was too busy focusing and making sure the water wouldn't somehow burst into flames to look back and physically see her face.

"Well, well," she started, "what do we have here? Could it be, Rin Kagamine in the kitchen making tea?"

I smiled. "I woke up early and figured you'd like to be the one being served for a change." I moved the pot of water off the heat and got out two glasses.

Luka put a tea bag in each cup. "That was very considerate of you. Thank you."

I poured us each a glass of tea. "Care to join me in the dining hall? I'm sure it's been a while since you've gotten to sit down in those nice, comfortable seats." Okay, so I was being a little bit sarcastic about the chairs. Sue me.

Luka giggled. "I would love to."

Most of our conversation at the table was rich girl small talk that I no longer remembered because it's not the kind of conversation you're supposed to recall. Though, I _do_ remember the end of our little chat.

"Are there any things that we need for the manor?" I asked.

"What?" Luka had seemed quite surprised at the question.

"Well the kitchen seemed a little bit empty. I just wanted to know if we needed to restock any. I could go into town and pick up the supplies for you. I know the vendors well enough. If you just give me a list…" I trailed off as I stared into the shining eyes of Luka. It was as if she were staring at the most beautiful rose in the world. It was a bit awkward.

"Never had I thought I would see the day where you would lift a finger without being told to," Luka admitted. "I'M SO PROUD!" And she trapped me in a vice grip embrace, nearly making me spill my tea.

"You're… welcome?" I said trying to find breath in the death squeeze. She eventually released me. "May I have a list of everything we need?"

"Sure," Luka said, her eyes still shining. "I'll tell you what. I'll deliver the list to your room while you dress after I check to see what we are missing."

"Okay. Thanks." I got up and walked on the quicker side up to my room where I found some of the less nice parts of my wardrobe that I used for marketplace-wear on regular days. A white blouse, gray skirt, and a black, leather corset which was made so _not_ to kill you when you put it on. I grabbed a cloak from the back of my wardrobe—gray and lined with wolf fur—for it was very cold today and snow was an absolute promise.

I exited my room just as Luka was walking up to it. She handed me the list warmly. Taking it with gratitude, I bustled down the stairs and out the door feeling slightly guilty, for the reason I had offered to run errands was not selfless at all. The feeling did not lessen as I found exactly who I had been looking for, talking casually to the jeweler with her silver hair tied in a bow behind her back.

I began to walk toward him ever so cheerfully until someone caught me from behind. I looked back to see a very tall man with deep indigo eyes and long, violet hair. Before a sound could leave my lips, he put a hand over my mouth to muffle my voice. I began struggling to be free of his grasp.

"There you are," he crooned in a fairly dark voice. "I've been looking for you all over! You know you weren't supposed to leave my sight." What was this guy doing, pretending to be my father?

I tried to scream, but the combination of the noise of the marketplace and his hand on my face made it impossible for me to be heard. Surely someone would notice a strange man taking me away. He took me into a side alleyway just a few paces behind where he had me captive and took something out of his pocket.

Holding the knife against my neck he said in a low voice, "Now just give me everything you have on you and you might get away without bleeding."

I tried yelping again and in reply he pressed the knife hard and I felt something warm trickle down my collarbone. I let a tear roll down in silence as I reached into a hidden pocket in my cloak and got out all of the money I had taken with me. He snatched it from my hand, but he didn't let go of me.

My eyes widened. "Now, we can't have you sticking around to be a witness. I'll just dispose of you the old fashioned way." He took me farther back into the alleyway. My attempts to object only resulted in him cutting me deeper.

It was very dark. The alley had many layers covering it from light, plus, it at began to snow. It was very light, a few flurries here and there, and on most days it would be a very pretty sight.

I hated how strong this man was. He refused to let go. I struggled as much as physically possible and all of it was in vain. I had tired myself and now here I was, in the middle of a strange place that obviously had seen very little human life in the past few years. I was going to die here. My body went limp. I could have thrown up at the satisfied grunt he made at that. I almost did. Sobs left me without control. Then, a noise from behind us sounded—like someone landing from a leap.

He didn't get a chance to turn around. Len's arm constricted his neck. The man's grip loosened. I escaped and turned around to see Len's furious face as his arm flexed against the violet haired man's throat. The man's arms shot behind him, slicing his knife along Len's side, making him loosen the grip so the man could turn to face Len. He made a mad lunge at Len, barreling him to the ground. I narrowly evaded being caught up in the excitement. I stared in sheer terror as the man smashed his hand into the ground in the place where Len's head had been a moment ago. I saw Len's hand reach for something and in a heartbeat a dagger was at the man's chest.

I knew I would regret what I was about to do…

Of course, I had never killed anyone before, never even had the thought to kill someone no matter how strongly I felt against them. I knew the penalties for murder. I knew that if anyone ever found out of someone's murder, the one at fault would be burned at the stake, but those weren't the things that were going through my mind when I jumped.

Landing on the man's back, the dagger Len was holding sliced in like butter. Blood spattered on his face. It was the most horrible sound I had ever heard. It's hard to describe—the sound of bones scraping, cracking; the rush of air escaping his chest as my weight crushed the both of them. I got up as quickly as possible and Len pushed the man off of him. Violent coughing erupted from the man. I averted my eyes, wishing I could take away my hearing just as easily. Len started dragging me away to a different alleyway. I was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Len had leaned over me and said to me.

"I-I don't know," I answered. I found myself reaching up to my neck which was sorer than I had ever felt before. The worst injury I had ever sustained in all my life were skinned knees as a child. My parents always kept me away from anything harmful. And of course that didn't help me at all with my princess status. I could feel the gash, making me feel a bit lightheaded.

Len started un-tucking his shirt. He ripped off a strip from the bottom and tied it around my neck. It didn't exactly help with covering it up since the white would only stain red but hopefully it would stop the bleeding, or at least stunt it.

"Thank you…" I started, "for saving me." I tried to make my voice sound normal and not so strained and stressed. "I would be dead if it weren't for you."

"Anyone would have done the same," he replied dully, though his eyes seemed very focused and worried as the bore into my throat. Somehow, though, it made it feel like the bleeding was going down, or maybe I was just delusional.

"That may be true," I said, "but I think—"

He cut me off abruptly. "I have to go." He put something in my hands then stood up and turned away. I watched him leave in slight disbelief, then, I looked down to see what he had placed at my fingertips. It was a note with the words "_Garden- midnight tonight_" scripted at the top and in its fold was the money that the man with violet hair had stolen from me. Considerably stunned, I stood and began to make my way out of the alley without a second thought.

.

I walked inside my home and was greeted by Luka, who had been looking quite concerned for a split second before seeing my face.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you had gotten lost," she nagged.

"Oh," I replied. "I'm sorry. I got a little mixed up with some traffic." I tried laughing to lighten the mood. It worked to some extent.

"Is that all?" She gave me a little smile. "You better not have been associating yourself with—what was his name again—oh, yes, Len."

I started blushing bright pink. "Of course not! What do you take me for?" I managed to stifle a small giggle.

"You know I was just kidding," she chattered with glee. "Now we need to get you cleaned up a bit. We have more guests coming for supper tonight. Hmm?" She spotted a certain something wrapped around my neck. "What's this?"

My heart skipped a beat. What was I going to tell Luka when she saw that I had a knife wound?

Luka reached out apprehensively and touched the edge of it. She looked at the smudge of red on her pointer finger. Just then there was a knocking at the door.

"You," she said toward me with a bit of a glare. "Get your ass in the upstairs bathroom and start cleaning up." She started shoving me up the marble staircase as the knocking repeated itself. I could hear her in the distance: "Hello. Come in, come in. We're so glad you could make it. The master is…" Her voice gradually drifted off as she walked down one of the halls to the Dining Room.

I went to the bathroom's mirror and started undoing the bow that Len had tied around my neck. The entire strip of cloth had been stained deep scarlet. The gash hurt as if I were still being attacked. I got a petite white cloth from beside the wash stand and began to dab off the blood from my neck. After taking off my cloak, I grimaced at the spots of red on the edge of my blouse. That was about the time Luka entered with two armfuls of supplies including, to my relief, a fresh shirt.

She put some clear liquid onto a ball of cotton. "This might sting a bit," Luka warned. It stung a lot. I cringed away. "I have to clean it," she insisted, "and while I do you might as well tell me how you got this." Her voice sounded angry but I could tell that inside she was mad with concern.

I began my story about the tall man who had dragged me into an alleyway and tried to kill me, being sure to include my hero, but cleverly avoiding the cause of the end of the man's life.

Luka was speechless through the whole story, partly because she was working on cleaning and wrapping my injury and partly because she was simply too stunned for any words to leave her mouth.

There was a silence.

"So he saved your life?" she clarified, almost sounding a bit guilty.

I tried to nod. "Yeah, if it weren't for him I'd be dead," I answered.

Luka didn't reply. She finished dressing me, wrapping the wound and tying a ribbon around the bandages, and walked me down to the Dining Hall. She dragged me along rather quickly, for I had kept our guests waiting for quite a long time.

Two servants let us inside. "I apologize for our lateness," I chimed. It felt weird talking politely again. I usually went through my father's company visits without a word and staying on the borderline of being rude.

"She was out and about for a bit longer than expected," Luka explained. "Your suppers will be served momentarily." Luka walked out as I found my usual seat next to my father.

Opposite my family were the two people that had visited our manor just a couple days before, but this time they were accompanied by another person. He was a man looking to be a few years older than me. His hair was bright blue and he sat very tall in his chair. He had the face of a gentleman; his eyes looked smooth and controlled. His body appeared to be very fit and his presence was very charming. Overall, he seemed to be most any woman's dream... I didn't like him.

"Rin," my father began, "I would like for you to meet Kaito Fugo."

I nodded toward Kaito, trying to act friendly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaito."

He smiled and laughed deeply. "The pleasure is mine," he responded in the same sort of voice. I stifled a shiver. It was all too similar to that of the man who had assaulted me.

The servants came in with supper just in time to save me from awkward conversation. I tried not to eat too quickly; I didn't want to seem rude. But it was hard, knowing that the eyes of the blue-haired man were glancing at me periodically. After I finished, much quicker than everyone else present at the table, I sat still, staring off at a shining chandelier. The valuable jewels glimmered overhead, never changing the way they shined. The stillness about it was enough to make someone wary. It reminded me of the calm before the storm.

A sudden burst of laughter snapped me back to the conversation. It appeared that everyone had finished with the main course and was eagerly awaiting dessert, telling humorous stories to pass the time.

I scratched my fork against my plate in boredom as my father complimented Kaito on his story telling abilities. "My, what a funny man you are. It will be a pleasure for you to be my new son-in-law." I dropped my fork. Everyone looked toward the clang, in other words, at me. Awkward silence.

"What," I began, "was that you said father? It appears my ears are failing me." He did _not_ just say son-in-law.

"I said that he will make a wonderful son-in-law," he explained. Okay, I was wrong. He did say son-in-law. "Ah. It appears that dessert has found its way here."

Considering I _really _didn't care as to what else he had to say, I picked at the cake Luka had served me not really tasting anything. I stared back up at the chandelier. It seemed to move a bit, making it twinkle at me. Maybe that was just some sign that everything would turn okay. I sighed. Or maybe it was the wind just speeding up a little.

After our guests had bid us adieu, what my father had said at the dinner table finally hit me. I was going to get married to Kaito, a man that I had barely met twenty minutes ago. I was going to marry him. My parents had arranged a marriage for me. I suddenly became enraged and rather distressed. Why could they not just let me pick for myself? Could they really be just that impatient?

My conversation with myself had been held in my room, which was invaded by Luka a few seconds after I had completed my thought.

I blinked and looked over at her. "How long did you know?" I accused.

"Since Wednesday," she answered, knowing that I meant the marriage. "That's when your father told me. He made the arrangements with your mother."

"Why the hell would he do that to me!" I snapped. "Why do I even have to marry? Why can't I just take my time like any other girl and find someone I actually might care about?" I rubbed my neck. It still felt sore and rather stiff. It probably needed more medical care, maybe something to keep it closed. Then, out of the blue, I remembered my plans for tonight. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven. You should go to sleep soon," Luka answered, straightening stray things in my room by force of habit.

"I'm not going to sleep," I said like a six-year-old rebel.

"Why not?" Luka queried, getting that same worried look on her face that she always got whenever she knew I was planning something against the rules. Though, I had only stared doing that so often just recently.

"I'm seeing Len tonight, at midnight."

"Are you joking me? You're engaged!"

"Against my will!" I added quickly.

"That doesn't mean anything. You can't do that, _especially_ not with him."

"He's the most exciting thing that's happened to me! And if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here right now. I at least need to give him proper thanks! He deserves it..." My temper had started to cool down.

"How am I supposed to live with myself knowing that you are breaking so many laws just for the 'thrill' of being with someone illegal?" Luka pushed.

"It's not just thrill. There's something just different about him. It's rather… intriguing." I really had to try hard to stop myself from a teenage rant on how perfect he was.

Luka sighed. "So I'm guessing there is nothing I can do to stop you." Finally she was accepting my stubbornness.

"That would be correct."

"Well, then tell me when you're leaving. I'll make sure nobody catches you."

Ah, I loved it when she got that devious smirk on her face.

.

**Author's Note: **Here we are with my first action scene! Really it's my first. I've never done one before now. ^^; Did I do okay? I hope so!

Oh lovely plots~ Rin and Luka are at it again! Soooo just a hint of _romance_ in the next chapter, but nothing too special. Chapter 5 is where all that happens. So I guess you'll have to wait a few weeks.

Chapter 4 SNEAK PEAK: We crept down into the foyer.

"I think it would be a good idea if I escorted you there," Luka suggested, "considering last time I let you out alone you nearly got murdered."

I was about to protest when I realized that Luka was probably right, and going out alone wouldn't really be that bad of a plan.

And that's all you get.

Cover art can be found on my deviantART page. .com - gallery - Romeo and Cinderella (down the side)

_****NOTICE**:**_ I will not be uploading the next chapter until December 29. That's two weeks instead of one. I've been a little behind due to midterms coming up and _mountains _of homework so hopefully I can catch up and even get ahead over the break. Until then. See ya next time~!


	4. Never Bring a Lantern

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Just a warning there is some language in the end of this chapter.

.

We crept down into the foyer.

"I think it would be a good idea if I escorted you there," Luka suggested, "considering last time I let you out alone you nearly got murdered."

I was about to protest when I realized that Luka was probably right, and not going out alone wouldn't really be that bad of a plan.

"I'll take you to the wall," she continued. "There are a lot of guards around there so if you get caught you'll be pretty much screwed. And if the guards don't kill you—" she cut off and gave me a hard stare. "I will." That was her version of saying "be careful".

She started for the door, taking my wrist and dragging me a bit. "Wait," I intervened suddenly. "Don't we need some sort of light? Like a lantern?"

"No," she replied stone cold. "Then they'd see us for sure. Plus, there's no telling what kind of scum lies around at this time of night. We can't be spotted."

It seemed weird to be thinking about the scum of the town and not bringing a lantern. But I guess it made sense in some way.

We made our way silently out the door and into the all too quiet town. I felt like a rebel, breaking so many rules, until I realized that I was. It was somewhat thrilling, going out into the dark, especially for a noble like me who scarcely got out of the house. The marketplace was stone cold with hardly any sign that people ever inhabited it. It was hard to see.

At the end of the street was a lit lamp. Due to the damp, cold conditions, the fire barely flickered brighter than the surrounding black night, though it still managed to cast eerie shadows. But Luka didn't seem phased by anything. In fact, it was rather strange how she sped through each twist and turn. How did she know where she was going?

She stopped at the narrow alleyway that led straight to Len's secret garden. Without a sound she gestured for me to go on and started turning to go her own way. I looked around warily and started to slide in between the two walls. My heart stopped when I saw the light of a lantern get closer. I tried my hardest not to make a sound as I continued. Only a few more meters were left. Then, the lantern was inside the alleyway, soon to be followed by a hand. All of a sudden, someone grabbed my arm and towed me into the open space. My heart was pounding. I looked over to a pair of familiar blue eyes and I relaxed.

"Hi," I said to Len, blushing.

His eyes smiled at me. "Hi," he replied.

"I never really got to tell you properly earlier," I started, "how thankful I am… that you saved me. So, thank you."

"I should thank you," was his answer. "You were the one who killed him. I was a dead man." I cringed at "killed" and "dead". "So," he continued, "thank you." His smile made me melt inside. I wasn't sure what it was, but something was driving my fascination of him. Without thinking I touched his face. It was soft.

"You have soft skin," I remarked, oblivious to my own actions.

Len chuckled. "Thank you."

I realized that I had a hand on his face. "Oh!" I yipped. "Sorry. I didn't realize… I…"

He smiled and caressed my face. "It's fine." He bent down and kissed my cheek. Then, he became alert. He straightened out and pursed his lips at the uncovered gauze on my throat. "Meet me for dinner tomorrow," he came out suddenly, "same time." He grinned with his eyes. "I have to go." Len turned and left me dumbstruck in the cold, green garden.

.

The whole encounter was strange. It was not like two people meeting, no. It was more like two old acquaintances, friends, if you will, who hadn't seen each other in a long, long time.

.

Luka's knock on the door woke me up that morning. I rubbed my eyes drowsily as she stepped inside. She seemed to have a worried vibe about her.

"What's wrong?" I asked groggily.

"I'm just a little anxious," she answered. "I don't think you should meet up with Len anymore."

That woke me up. My eyes widened a bit and I sat up. "Why not? I've barely gotten to know him yet," I argued.

Luka sighed. "And I think it would be better if you kept it that way. You're _engaged _for crying out loud!"

"I don't care," I replied stubbornly. "I can't stay away from him. There's just this… interest that drives me back to him. Besides, he invited me to a midnight dinner tonight."

"I still don't think—"

I cut her off. "You weren't against it yesterday! Why do you have to go and change your mind all of a sudden?" A part somewhere inside me didn't dislike this argument. Luka was like the constitutional mother I never had, and that somehow made me happy when I argued with her.

Luka was taken aback. "I… I..." She couldn't think of anything to say. "Let's just get ready for Mass." I had forgotten that today was a Sunday, and, like all Roman Catholics of the eighteenth century, we had church.

"Yes," I agreed. "Let us get ready."

I chose something random from my closet. I never dressed up for church more than I dressed up for any other day. I happened to grab one of the nicer pieces, a yellow silk gown. Luka laced up my back. I tugged at the sleeves that flared out at my wrists and jostled the flowing skirt. This dress would be fun to dance in. I smiled.

.

Mass was uneventful as always. Besides, my mind was constantly wandering through the night to come. I wondered what would be for dinner.

It was lunchtime when we returned. As usual, we were to have a family Sunday lunch. I walked into the dining hall and nearly walked right back out at the sight of an unwelcome head of blue hair. Kaito stood and walked over to address me.

"Lady Rin!" he greeted. "It's a great pleasure to see you again."

I beamed. "You as well," I lied. "I presume you are doing well?" I tried not to sound as unpleasant as I felt.

"Yes," he replied, "very well, indeed." There was a slightly awkward silence. "Oh! I must be keeping you from your food! Here." He led me to my seat and pulled out my chair for me. I sat down and he kissed my hand.

I kept my emotionless gaze and replied, "Thank you." These things were only proper etiquette so the whole charade was really no big deal, though I had no idea how _he_ took it.

Lunch was boring and full of many varieties of awkward silences between conversations. Most of it was about how splendid the food was, how lovely I looked today, family plans, etcetera, etcetera.

Overall Kaito's charm was revolting. It seemed to be all an act, like he was really just trying to play me up. Maybe it was something in his eyes. Kaito just seemed to look at me the wrong way. I didn't appreciate it and somewhere deep down hoped that I was wrong.

.

I looked up at the clock tower nearest my family's manor. It was eleven forty-five p.m., time for me to leave to see Len. I ate lightly at dinner so I would be hungry enough to eat _something_ there. I exited my room, went down the stairs, and left the mansion with the clothes on my back. Hopefully Luka wouldn't be angry that I left without her regards.

By now I pretty much knew the route to the garden and I managed to make it to the narrow alleyway without getting lost. Luckily, there were no guards around, probably because it was a Sunday, so I made it across the border without any worries.

There Len stood, dressed as a servant next to a table with two candles and two silver platters. A lovely white cloth was draped over the table. It filled me with delight and I blushed. I was captivated.

"You have no idea the trouble I had to go through to get out like this," Len stated.

I giggled as he led me to my seat and pulled it out for me. He kissed me on the cheek before I sat down. "Everything looks so lovely," I commented.

"Well, I couldn't just invite you to a midnight dinner without making everything presentable," he said, faux appalled. "That would be sinful." After I giggled Len continued: "I shan't keep you from eating any longer." He lifted the lid of my silver platter to reveal a decent portion of dinner. It was too dark to see what kind of food it was, but it tasted delicious.

"This is wonderful," I complimented.

"I'll be sure to tell my cooks thank you," Len replied with a smirk.

I chuckled. "I still can't believe you got away with all of this."

"Me either," he remarked. "I pulled so many strings I thought I'd get tangled in them." His face went lighthearted. "I'm so glad you could make it."

My face mimicked his. "I'm glad I didn't forget. My day was a little bit stressful." I felt the life leave my eyes as I remembered Kaito.

"What happened to make your day so tense?" Len queried.

I sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it right now. I'd much rather get to know you more. This is the second time I've visited you and I barely know your name."

We both laughed. "Sorry, it seems rude," Len remarked.

"Agh. Stop with the manners already. I get enough of that shit at home." It was true. The manners were often _very_ annoying, especially around Kaito.

"You're right," Len agreed, putting his feet up on the table. I could feel his sly grin from across the table. "I'm sorry is this too much for you?"

I leaned over with my elbows on the table, a big no-no in etiquette, with my own sly grin mimicking his. "Not at all. So, let's play a question game. I'll ask you a question, and then you answer it and ask me one."

"Sounds simple enough." It was actually so simple one of the peasants could play it without flaw. "Ask away," Len dared.

I pondered for a moment. "Hm. What is your favorite color?"

"Black," he returned. "What's yours?"

"Yellow," I said, "but black is a close second. Where is your family from?"

"A lot of places."

"I want specifics."

"My mother is German, but was born in France, and my father is Spanish. They immigrated over to Germany a bit before I was born," Len answered a bit monotonous.

"Ah. My father is French and my mother is German. Do you have any siblings?" I asked regardless the fact that it was Len's turn.

"Do you?" he tried.

"No, though I do have a maid that is somewhat like a big sister to me." The thought of Luka made me feel warm inside. With the exception of my meeting Len, she was always supportive of me.

Len huffed, sounded slightly irritated. "I _wish_ my relationship with my maid were more sisterly."

"Why?" I pried. "What kind of relationship is it, if not sisterly? It certainly doesn't sound good."

"I… don't really want to talk about it," Len said, looking away awkwardly.

"Okay…" We continued to play this "question game" for a while. I found out that Len loved bananas, had an ill mother, hated war but sometimes found it necessary, and had a passion for singing. Then, I eventually got to the point where I started thinking of more personal questions, feeling mischievous.

"How many relationships have you been in?" I queried.

Len paused, unsure as to what to say, by the look on his face. "What do you mean exactly when you say 'relationships'?" he said, obviously stalling.

"Relationships, like with a woman. How many?" I could feel him blushing from the other side of the table.

"Well… I'll have to count," he replied finally. I watched him ponder and absently counting out on his fingers. One, two, three, four, five, six… "Seven including you."

Seven! "Seven!" I exclaimed. "I'm in… two including you!" Seven! Seemed a bit high for someone his age.

"You _are _in?" Len pointed.

Oh, dammit. I looked down.

"Who else?" he asked rather darkly, leaning in a bit.

I sighed. "My parents have arranged for me a marriage with a man from another German city," I looked up into Len's eyes with fiery passion: "and I hate him."

.

**Author's Note: **Exciting right? I hope it was. XD

So I'm going to have another 2 week waiting period. Sorry, guys. I've been enjoying family time over the break so I haven't really gotten in much writing time. I should be back to a normal schedule for a while after that though. So fear not!

Next release date: Wednesday, January 12, 2011

Preview of chapter 5 (from the middle of the chapter): The dim flickering of the street lights did no good; if anything it only made matters worse. All of the houses were shut up from the cold. Many of the townsfolk had already gone to sleep, and almost nothing could be heard through the thick walls and wooden shutters. It was nearing six o'clock by the looks of things. We were lost.

In the next chapter I managed to keep it PG-13 but I do warn you there are slightly more "adult" themes. So don't say I didn't warn you. (Though its all more drama than anything else) AND a couple _new_ characters are introduced~

I'm so excited! Can't wait to see you again!

Review plz?


	5. Joseph

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID

**Warning: **The following material may be disturbing for some viewers.

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 5

I woke up to the same old morning with the same old routine and the same old boredom. It was a Monday which meant my private tutor would drop by for a visit to, today, continue my language classes. I did German, English, and French on Mondays and on Thursdays he would visit again to teach me science and math. Tuesdays were for independent study, and Wednesdays were left to the arts, usually singing and theatre. Regardless my overall busy weekly schedule, I found myself constantly locked in boredom. Really. I was an eighteen year old German noble. What use was it to me to learn so many languages when I could simply hire a translator? Not to say that I didn't like the fluidity of French or the versatility of English. Luka said that it was good for the wife of a business owner or political official to be able to understand the visiting guests, but when did I ever say I wanted to marry a business owner or political official?

Of course, since when did my opinion matter, anyway?

After my tutor left around two I returned to my room only to be quickly interrupted by Luka.

"I need to get things straightened up in here," she claimed, picking up a skirt that I had discarded on the floor. "Kaito Fugo is visiting today. This room of yours needs to be presentable."

"Did you just say Kaito?" I accused. "Did you just say Kaito then imply that he will be visiting my _room_?" I stood up from where I had been sitting on my bed. "I never said this was okay."

"Well the master did," Luka retorted, seeming unhappy about the situation herself, "and whatever he says goes." Was my father _trying _to make this harder on me? I'm sure his intentions were good, but still.

"Here, let me help," I offered. "It's my mess, anyway."

Luka's eyes widened a bit as she handed me a blouse to add to the pile of dirty clothing she had started. "Who are you and what have you done with Lady Rin?" she eventually got out.

I gave a little half smile and replied, "I have no idea."

.

With our combined cleaning power, my room was spotless in a little over half an hour. The clock struck three. I heard quick, light footsteps coming down the hall as one of my other maids, Neru, came by to announce the arrival of Sir Fugo. Her long blond hair was tied in a ribbon oh her left side. It swished as she stopped at my door.

"Guten Tag, Dame Rin,*" she said politely. "Sir Fugo is here to see you."

"We'll be right down," Luka replied for both of us, giving Neru a small nod.

Neru gave a small curtsey and left to continue her duties. Luka then ushered me out the door, through the hall, and down the stairs into the foyer. There, a familiar and all too unwelcome face stood before me. I tried to keep my expression composed, my back erect, and my tone light.

"Good afternoon, Sir Fugo," I managed without gritting my teeth.

"Good afternoon, Lady Rin," Kaito returned. Why I called him by his last name and he called me by his first I did not know. Though, I _did_ personally prefer Lady Rin over Lady Kagamine, just not through the lips of an unwanted fiancée.

"Ah, Mister Fugo," I heard my father from behind me. I turned around to his stern face and pipe. I hated his smoking. It may have been considered a manly thing, but it smelled wretched and made his teeth turn yellow. "I'm so glad you could make it. I'm sure with such a sudden change of pace for the both of you, you and my daughter would need a bit of time to get to know each other. Perhaps find a common interest or two."

"Yes that sounds lovely, Sir Kagamine," Kaito remarked.

"Rin," my father directed, "You have a lovely sitting area in your room, do you not?" Before I could confirm or deny he went on: "How about you two discuss in there. I have an important meeting in the Conference Room and your mother has company in the Lounge."

"Yes, of course," I complied, "_but_, I do believe that the Library has much more comfortable seating. We could go there instead." I _really_ did not want to let Kaito into my room.

"Ah, yes. The Library," my father declared. "That does seem much more comfortable. I can't believe I missed that." He smiled meekly. "Thank you, Rin."

"But of course, father," I answered ever so courteously. "Come," I said, looking to Kaito. "The Library is down the hall this way."

I took Kaito down the Grand Hall and turned left, then went all the way down until I reached the largest doorway of the manor. The Library had the most greatly sized windows of the manor and the tallest walls and ceilings. Thousands of books lined the walls, probably every book that had ever been published, covering all the subjects including science, arithmetic, and various fiction novels as well. A large, elaborate chandelier hung above so that even when none of the candles were lit, light would reflect off of it to every corner of the room. There were many desks and chairs placed sporadically about, but there was one area with a sofa and some of the more comfortable pieces of furniture belonging to the manor. That was where I took Kaito to be seated.

"Amazing…" he remarked, "this is quite an impressive collection of books you have."

"My father has been collecting them for a while," I responded. "He reads a lot." I guess I took after him in this. Before all of this drama, I would usually spend all my free time with my face in a book.

"Well with all of these books available, you must have a few favorites," Kaito inferred.

This sparked a bit of my curiosity, his concern with my interests. "Actually yes," I replied. I stood and walked over to a desk with an open copy of my favorite book: _Romeo and Juliet_. "I can't resist a good romance."

Kaito had walked up behind me. He chuckled. "Funny. Neither can I." I turned around to face him. He appeared to be using his strange charm on me again, and somehow it was working. I blushed a bit and a small smile crept across my lips.

He entwined his fingers with mine and slowly leaned in. I didn't even notice. My back was on the desk. Kaito slid his hand up my thigh and hooked my leg around his waist. Before I knew it he was on top of me. My breathing grew heavier as Kaito leaned in and began to kiss me. I kissed him back, not even thinking. I opened my eyes and saw a golden-haired boy. Then, I blinked and Kaito's face came back.

I jumped and threw him off of me. I stared at his surprised face for a few seconds before leaping off of the desk and dashing out the library, down the hall, out through the front door, and straight into a girl shopping in the marketplace. We both let out squeals of surprise.

"Oh!" I yipped. "I'm so sorry!" I began helping her picking up all of the fruits and vegetables I had sent astray from her baskets.

She got up and dusted herself off. I looked up at her. Her long, beautiful teal hair was tied up in two ribbons and she wore a luxurious black dress. It was the girl I had seen in the town from my window several times. She looked at me in shock. Then, her face relaxed.

"It's okay," she said, bending over to put a few leeks back into her basket.

"I must apologize again for my rudeness," I said, putting the manners back into my voice. "Is there perhaps something I can do to repay you? I didn't bruise any of your fruits, did I? I would be more than obliged to pay for them."

She smiled. "That won't be necessary," she assured me. "Your apology is more than enough." This was quite odd. Never before had I met a city-goer that did not ask for more than an apology. (Yes, there had been multiple occasions where I had run out of the house straight into someone or their things.)

Who was she?

"My name is Hatsune Miku," she said, answering my question.

"It's nice to meet you, Hatsune," I greeted.

"Oh! My apologies. Hatsune is my last name. My family is from Japan. I must have gotten used to saying things like that." Miku blushed in embarrassment. "I've only been studying German for a couple of years now, and my family moved here only last year. I'm still getting used to things, I guess."

"No, it's fine. I am Rin Kagamine. It's a pleasure."

"Yes," Miku replied. She looked up at the clock which showed the time as four thirty. The sky was just starting to fade to pale pink. "I should probably be going now. I need to get these home before dinner is prepared."

"Let me help you," I offered. "It's the least I can do after knocking you down."

She sighed, sounding relieved. "Thank you."

We began walking as she led me through a maze of streets to the opposite side of town. Miku's manor lay at the edges of the city, right on the border of the East and West sides. It was quite the long walk. There was a bit of woodland around; many bald trees scratched the edges of the land. The scenery seemed very peaceful. The sky glowed red as we entered her house.

The mansion was older. It had most likely been abandoned for a few years before the Hatsune family had moved in and redone it. A large, unlit chandelier hung above in the Hatsune Manor's foyer. There was a double staircase crawling up to the second level. A hallway led into darkness below it and on either side of the foyer. No candles were lit inside, giving it a cold, eerie feel.

"Mikuo?" Miku called out into the darkness. Footsteps sounded. I saw a light wander in from upstairs and a young man appearing to be a few years older than Miku stepped in. He wore lightly colored clothes and his hair was of the same teal color as Miku's except cut short. I assumed him to be Miku's brother.

Mikuo smiled at the sight of his sister then looked questionably at me. He turned back to Miku. "There you are!" he stated. "Everyone is in the lounge. The servants are in the kitchen." He glanced at me again. "Who is this?"

"This is Rin," Miku explained. "We ran into each other at the marketplace. She helped me bring the groceries home."

"So sorry to intrude," I apologized. "I should be going now. It _is_ getting a bit late." I gave Miku her basket and didn't even start turning around before Mikuo stopped me.

"You're leaving so soon? You've only just arrived!" he argued.

"Yes, but I don't wish for my maid to worry about me. She tends to get frantic whenever I'm gone for long periods of time." Especially lately with all of the drama participating in my life, but I didn't add that in fears that Mikuo would ask questions.

Mikuo looked past me through the long windows beside the front doors. The sky had darkened to an inky violet. He sighed, then looked back up with a lighthearted expression. "But of course," he stated. "I shan't keep a lady from returning to her home." Mikuo walked over to beside the door and picked up a lantern. He placed his candle in the lantern and handed it to Miku. "Here, take this. I don't want you stumbling blindly around in the dark."

Miku thanked her brother then coaxed me out the door. We started back the way we had come. After a few twists and turns, however, the roads seemed less and less familiar. This wasn't the side of town I was used to, though. Perhaps Miku knew where we were. The dim flickering of the street lights did no good; if anything it only made matters worse. All of the houses were shut up from the cold. Many of the townsfolk had already gone to sleep, and almost nothing could be heard through the thick walls and wooden shutters. It was nearing six o'clock by the looks of things. We were lost.

Miku pursed her lips. "We must have made a wrong turn," she concluded.

"Yeah," I replied shakily. What were we going to do? This was a huge city. I certainly didn't want to wander around until morning. "What do you think we should do?"

Miku stopped walking and looked around. "I don't recognize anything around here," she admitted. "Maybe we should…" she spotted someone on the end of the street, "ask someone for directions."

He was a shady looking man. He wore a red coat and hat. Leaning against the wall, he didn't look up at our presence. Just then I remembered something that Luka had said. She said not to bring a lantern out at night so that the scum of the city couldn't find you as you passed through the streets. This was a mistake.

"Excuse me sir!" she called, oblivious.

"Wait, Miku, don't," I hissed. She didn't hear me.

"Could you by any chance direct us toward the town square? It appears we have gotten a bit lost." I had a bad feeling about this. Miku walked toward him and I reluctantly followed. "Sir?"

I saw him smirk under his shaded eyes. We were close enough for me to see that.

"Sure," the man returned. His voice was low and intimidating. He pushed himself off the wall and began to approach us.

"Oh, thank you so much," Miku said, ignorant to our situation. The man continued toward us. "Um, sir?" He pulled something from his back pocket. "Sir?"

The next few seconds were a bit of a blur to me. I must have had my knees locked. My vision and feeling left me for a few moments and when I came back to my senses I was on the ground. My hands were tied around my back with the rope also going around my neck so that if I tried to pull away, I would choke myself. If I tried to run, I would fall, _then_ choke myself.

I looked beside me. Miku was lying on her side, appearing unconscious. The first thing I did was scream at the top of my lungs. Surely someone, anyone, would hear that.

At the sound of my scream Miku's eyes shot open. She looked bewildered. "Wh-wh-where—" was all she could get out. She fell silent at the sight of the man gagging me with a piece of cloth ripped from my own skirt. He then crossed a slow few steps to over where she was. The man pulled out a knife and yanked it through the laces of Miku's corset. I looked away.

He walked back to me. "And just in case you get the idea of running away…" he trailed off, sliding his arm up my skirt then slitting my thigh. I tried to scream through the rag, but no audible noise could be made.

I sat for a long time in silence, shutting my eyes as tight as they would go. My arms were sore from holding them so high behind my back to prevent injuring myself. The slit on my leg had just started to bleed through my dress. A tear ran down my cheek. Miku was quiet, or at least I didn't hear anything I believed to be her. I did my best to tune out any other sounds that I may have heard, though my efforts failed miserably. I wished I could just faint again, so I wouldn't have to bear through anything with a conscious effort.

… There was a pause.

I cautiously opened my eyes. He was sitting over me, eyes thirsting, breathing fast. My heart raced, so hard that it _hurt_. He pulled his knife again—slowly, sensually, disgustingly—then ripped open the laces on my bodice. I could feel my soul die inside. One last tear drifted down and then, a sound. It was very faint, but getting louder. It was… the sound of a horse at full run. But it couldn't have been. There was no way.

But it was.

The sound got louder and louder. The horse let out a loud neigh as Luka stopped him, her eyes as wide as a clear day. It was _my _horse—my black stallion. I had known him as long as I could remember. I used to ride him all the time, but lately I could only squeeze in the time on some weekends, especially with the stress of the war. His name was Joseph. He had a sister, Josephine, but she disappeared long ago. We named him in her honor.

I couldn't decide what to feel. It should have been relief, but I seemed to feel ashamed. All of this time I had put on the role of a stronger woman, especially for the level of respect for women in this time period, and here I was, weak and exposed in front of a criminal. Unable to even defend myself against a sick man such as this one. It was utterly repulsive.

Luka got over her shock in a split second. Sitting side saddle, she kicked Joseph onward with a "Kyah!" He cantered forward, barely missing the man in the red coat.

The man stumbled away as fast as he could go. I watched in the horror of my own situation. He vanished into the murky dark.

Luka leaped off of Joseph and ran to my side. "Are you… two okay?" she gasped. I could tell she had run here without stopping. Joseph looked as exhausted as Luka. "Oh my God." Luka started untying both of us.

"I…" I started. "I think I'm okay. But Miku... he attacked her." I turned my head slowly over to where Miku lay. She sat still and silent, looking cold.

"I knew this would come in handy," Luka stated, going over to Joseph and pulling a cloak from behind the saddle. She started toward me but I stopped her.

"Give it to her," I told her.

She nodded and walked over to Miku. Miku shuffled a bit, disoriented and discomforted. "It's okay," Luka crooned. "I'm Rin's maid. The man is gone now. You're totally safe."

Miku nodded slowly. Luka helped her up and covered her with the cloak, then she boosted Miku onto Joseph's back.

I didn't know how Joseph would support all of us, but miracles had happened before.

"Here." Luka offered me her cloak. I accepted it graciously. I tried standing, then yelped in pain. My sliced leg throbbed. "You're bleeding!" You think so? I never would have guessed. "We need to get back_._"

I climbed in behind Miku and Luka. Luka coaxed Joseph ahead. We were speeding through town in seconds.

I felt Miku tremor in front of me. She let out a blood-curdling wail. Miku stopped Joseph.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Luka investigated.

I could almost hear her heart racing. "It hurts," Miku whispered. "It hurts _so_ bad."

"It's okay," Luka assured. "We're almost back, just a little bit longer."

Miku nodded. She was crying.

.

**Author's Note: **So sorry guys! I was planning on posting yesterday then I got distracted by something shiny and it was too late at night to post anything. Feels weird to post on a Thursday… but whatever. At least it's earlier than I said it would be! :DD

Exciting chapter right? A lil' bit horrific and disturbing at the end, but nothing too bad… yet, at least.

Random German much? I think so. Get used to it, though. This story _does_ take place in Germany, after all.

*Translation: Good morning, Lady Rin.

I try to find the most difficult to pronounce ways to say things when I do German in this. And no I do not take German or anything (though I do plan on it in a couple years), I just use a handy dandy little tool called Google translate, and don't worry I check myself. But if I do happen to get a translation wrong, PLEASE tell me about it so I'm not, like, an idiot. ^^;

BY THE WAY! As an answer to **AkaiChouNoKoe,** yes this Kaito is Kaito Shion. I just used the last name of the person he is based off of instead of the real one. Sorry for any confusion! ^^

Chapter 6 preview: It was seven o'clock when we got back to the manor. The mansion was still. Luka took us quietly up the stairs into the bathroom. She ran some hot water over a couple of pieces of cloth and handed them to us to clean off a bit, and then she left the room, probably to get Miku something fresh to sleep in.

And that's all you get!

So I have NO IDEA when I'll have the next chapter ready, so I'll just say two weeks. MAYBE if I can type quickly again I'll have it up earlier like this chapter, but I wouldn't count on it. Se the next expected date shall be next next Wednesday, January 19th 2011. I look forward to seeing you again!

Reviews please! I love hearing what you guys think~ ^^

(Wow that was the longest author's not I've ever written I think XD)


	6. Maid Knows Best

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID (a girl can only dream)

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 6

Maid Knows Best

It was seven o'clock when we got back to the manor. The mansion was still. Luka took us quietly up the stairs into the bathroom. She ran some hot water over a couple of pieces of cloth and handed them to us to clean off a bit, and then she left the room, probably to get Miku something fresh to sleep in.

I looked over at Miku. She was totally still, the hot water seeping into her tattered skirt. "Here," I said offering my help. Feeling like a maid, I wiped off Miku's forehead then placed the warm rag on her shoulders. "He didn't cut you, did he?"

Miku shook her head no.

I sighed in relief. "That's good," I breathed. I myself was getting a little dizzy. I moved my skirt away and placed my rag over my cut. It was still oozing a bit, and blood had stained my leg red. I didn't care, though. Miku was my only concern right then and there. "A-are you okay?"

Miku shook her head no.

Luka walked back into the bathroom. "Your name is Miku, right?" she questioned. Miku nodded. "Okay, Miku. Here's something fresh to sleep in. Let me help you wash off. Are you injured anywhere?"

Luka began washing Miku down with the warm rag. "I don't know," she answered slowly and quietly. Luka stopped then examined Miku's arms. She had bruises on her wrists.

"Do you have any other bruises?" Luka sounded fearful. Miku shrugged. Luka grabbed the edges of Miku's skirt. "I'm a trained nurse," she informed so not to worry Miku any more than she could take.

I turned my eyes away, so not to intrude.

Luka was quiet for a moment. "Oh, dear," she finally said. "You have bruises all over your legs. Did he hit you or…"

"He held me down," she answered. I guess she knew that was more than enough information.

"I am so, _so _sorry," Luka whispered, embracing Miku. After letting go, I assumed seeing as I was still turned away, Luka handed Miku a light cotton sleeping gown. "Here, you can wear this to sleep in."

Miku changed into the sleeping gown.

"Would you like me to go ahead and show you to a room? We have an open one just down the hall," Luka offered.

"That would be lovely," Miku replied monotonous. Luka took Miku out of the bathroom and led her down to one of our many guest rooms.

When she returned I had a question for her.

"Luka," I began, "how did you know how to find us?"

She seemed ever so slightly taken aback by the question. "Well," she stated, trying to think of how to word her answer, "I was taking a nap—it was actually quiet around the manor for once—and I had the strangest dream that you were being, ah, attacked by someone out on the streets. Then, I heard you scream and I woke up. So I grabbed the first things I could find then jumped on the back of the fastest horse and rode. Joseph took me straight to you two."

"So… it was a leap of faith," I inferred.

"That's exactly what it was."

A look of horror came across my face. "Does…" I paused, looking up at Luka. "Does father know?"

"No. The master knows nothing of it. I expect you'd like to keep it that way."

"Please. I don't want my father worrying more than he needs to. I'm sure he'd overreact to the entire thing." My father could be a defensive swan sometimes, doing whatever it took to avenge his ugly ducklings, hoping and praying they will grow into birds lovelier than he.

It would be a shame for him to know his daughter was a black, rebellious crow.

.

I cringed a bit as I walked into my room. Luka had put something on my leg that I had never before heard of. It was in a small tube labeled "Neosporin" in English. It made my injury feel somewhat numb. Luka said it would help my cut heal faster, and I trusted her. She had never wronged me before when it came to medicine.

Preparing to dress in something fresh before visiting Len (regardless the day's "excitement" I planned to keep my promise to meet him) I stripped off my tattered dress and headed toward my wardrobe mostly bare. As I grabbed a clean corset something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned toward my window and took in a sharp gasp at the figure of a man. The fear that the rapist had returned for me sent a tremor through my body until I recognized the shine of golden hair. I sped over and opened the window, holding the corset up to my front.

I swung the window open. "Are you crazy!" I managed as softly as I could, which was not very soft. Luckily there was a very wide ledge outside my window so Len would less easily fall off and get himself killed. "Get in here!"

"Thanks. It was getting kind of cold," Len stated, crawling in through the wide window.

I stared at Len in disbelief. "You were crouching eleven meters off the ground and you were worrying about the _temperature!_"

"It's not that high," he remarked.

"Just…" I found myself lost for words. "Just stand in a corner while I get dressed."

"I could go back out if it makes you feel bet—"

"Corner," I commanded, pointing to the opposite side of my room.

I dressed myself in the corset and an uncontaminated skirt then found a cloak to cover my arms. "It's safe," I announced.

Len moved away from his corner and walked over. He grabbed my hand. "Don't let go," he instructed, heading for the window. Oh, no.

"Wait! What about the front door? Is there something so wrong with the front door?" I protested as he dragged me on.

"That's no fun," he argued. Len opened the window and we stepped outside. "This way." We went left along the edge. Though Len appeared to know what he was doing, I slowed him down because of my fear of tripping falling and dying. It appeared we were headed for a small tower located near my family's manor.

I stopped for a moment. "Len I don't have shoes," I informed him.

He stopped. "Do you _need _shoes?"

"Yes," I insisted.

Balancing on one foot at a time, Len took off his shoes and handed them to me while at the same time nearly giving me a heart attack. "Here."

Dazed, I took his shoes and replied, "I—I'll put them on when we get to solid ground." I tried to my best ability to think logically, but Len's confident stunts had me in a state of delirium.

We got to the edge of the ledge where the small tower stood. Its window was about a meter and a half away, just long enough to have to jump to get there. I felt I was going to be sick.

Before I had time to further comprehend the situation Len swept me up bridal style and leaped for the tower. By now I had had a very long day, from personal moments with my fiancé to walking across the city to being cut and nearly sexually assaulted. I had almost begun to think that the entire experience was all just a dream and somewhere through my exciting adventures I had fallen over, hit my head, and begun having strangely vivid nightmares. So I was just rolling along with everything. Len set me on my feet and I put on the shoes he had lent me. They were much too big but there were laces so I could tighten them enough as to stay on my feet.

We went down the tower, which I assumed was once used for looking out but by now had been abandoned, then continued on to the garden. I hoped I didn't make it too obvious that I was tired. After all, I had done a lot of walking that day with very little sitting down in between. I failed at cover, falling to the grassy earth like a rock.

It took me a second to realize I had fallen. "Oh," I commented. "I fell."

Len knelt down next to me with a smirk. "I noticed," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I did a lot of walking around today," I explained.

Len lay down next to me. "Where to?" he asked.

I giggled a bit. "Well I ran into someone in the market place today. Literally. Then I helped her take groceries back to her house in apology. It turned out that she lives on the polar opposite side of the city. Then we got lost on our way back. And…" I trailed off.

"What happened?" he pried.

"There was a man. The girl I was with asked him for directions to get back. That was a bad idea. He attacked us." I turned over to look at Len.

His eyes were wide. "Then why are you here now!" It appeared that my logic had failed his comprehension. "Shouldn't you be huddled in a corner somewhere in a state of mental turmoil?"

"He never 'did' anything to me. She was the only one that was really… hurt. Besides I didn't want to break a promise." Len stayed tense for a few seconds. Then, letting out an exasperated sigh, he relaxed his body a bit and moved closer to put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't ever let anyone do something like that to you," he asserted.

"Wha—?"

His face stayed serious. "I don't want anyone _touching_ your body;" he pulled me in closer, "nobody but me."

"Len…" He moved his face in close to mine and kissed me. It was much better than Kaito, and this time when I opened my eyes it was a real head of golden hair that I saw and not an illusion of my mind. Len began moving his face down my neck. I felt his hot breath at my throat. He kept going down from my collarbone to my chest. He then untied the bow of the laces holding together my corset—"Len?"—and started unlacing—"Len!"—the rest of it.

He slowly moved about halfway down. My mind was whirling and my heart was more or less going to beat through my chest. I flinched at the sound of rustling leaves. Out of nowhere, a voice sounded. "Well, well. What do we have here?" a woman called.

Len's expression reverted to annoyance as he cursed under his breath.

"Len," she began, "you know you're not supposed to be out here with women at such a late hour."

He sighed. "You should probably leave now before this gets ugly," Len whispered. That was all I needed.

I tied the corset where it was so not to loosen it worse in my mad dash. I stood and darted out of the garden before the woman could get in another word. I _did_ manage to get a glimpse of her. She wore a somewhat lightweight-looking armor that was crimson red and embellished with many swirling designs. She also carried a sword and had short brunette hair, swooping to one side. That was all I saw. I ran all the way home with my tired legs and Len's shoes.

.

"The night when the moon's light is fragrant, the stars pour down."

"Such that the sky will not brighten, I made the time frozen."

"Such that the sky will brighten, I gently spun the time."

The voice put a light hand on my shoulder, but I did not look down at it, fearing that when I looked nothing would be there. He was louder tonight, though. Soon, I could feel it, he would have an identity.

.

**Author's Note: **O.o Who could the mysterious voice _be_? NOBODY KNOWS! *sarcasm kind of* Actually I think I might be making it too obvious. Maybe I should change it…

So how'd you like this chapter? Lil' bit of RinLen ROMANCE. It's a bit worse in the next chapter. Oh, and there may be cursing (honestly, I don't remember what I wrote so it's either bad in the next chapter or the one after that… maybe both. ^^;) So be prepared. I'm keeping it rated PG-13. It should be fine. Unless you have an overactive imagination… ANYWAYS

Soooooooo here's what to expect next time:

I woke up the next morning feeling stiff, but no longer drained. I stretched and rolled my neck and sat up in bed. The day marked Tuesday December 20th was just beginning. It was a day for independent study which meant that I would sit around in the Library and read. Thus it was the day that I most looked forward to for sure.

I looked over to my clock. It was seven forty-three. Just enough time to roll over for a few minutes before Luka woke me up at eight. I smiled and sighed in the crisp morning air.

The sound of someone stepping inside my room got me up again. I opened my eyes and looked into the face of Miku.

I tried to stop at the worst possible stopping place.

Chapter 7 will be posted within the next two weeks. I have had a REALLY busy schedule lately. I barely managed the time to get this on tonight. I'll do my best to finish up faster, but I have a friend moving away and an essay to write and a costume to make. Lots of stress to manage. Like I said I will post again ASAP.

**Please review~ Your reviews are the fuel that drives my automobile down the road to success and a completed story. I was THRILLED to see that this story had over 1000 views (more than deviantART ever got) so I _know _there are more of you reviewers out there.

Okay. _This_ can be my record for longest author's note.


	7. Arrogance

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own (I wish I did)**

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 7 Arrogance

I woke up the next morning feeling stiff, but no longer drained. I stretched and rolled my neck and sat up in bed. The day marked Tuesday December 20th was just beginning. It was a day for independent study which meant that I would sit around in the Library and read. Thus it was the day that I most looked forward to for sure.

I looked over to my clock. It was seven forty-three. Just enough time to roll over for a few minutes before Luka woke me up at eight. I smiled and sighed in the crisp morning air.

The sound of someone stepping inside my room got me up again. I opened my eyes and looked into the face of Miku.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she fretted.

"No. I've been awake," I assured, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"I just needed someone to talk to," she explained, then added, "and thank you so much for letting me stay for the night."

"It's no problem at all. After such a night it would be purely evil not to let you stay." It surprised me that she didn't expect to be taken in after such an event. What family wouldn't do the same?

She smiled. "Thank you." She didn't even rudely agree like most other rich snobs. Miku truly had a kind heart to this. How strange.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked her.

"Oh… I just needed to get my mind off of things. And…" She looked a bit embarrassed. "I hate to be so nosy, but did I hear someone in your room last night?"

My face burned bright red. "I…uh… I can explain."

She giggled and sat on the end of my bed. "Who was it?"she quizzed eagerly.

"He's," I tried to think of some way to explain. "He's from the other side of the city."

"Ooh!" Miku yipped. "I love a good forbidden love story. Tell me more." This was the brightest I had seen her face since we met. Miku was obviously working very hard to keep herself occupied with something that wasn't what had happened the night before. I wasn't about to make life harder than it was.

"I first saw him about a week ago," I began. "I had never seen him before as I looked out at the town square, and I had been staring out my window ever since I was a little girl. I was intrigued. So I went out to meet him. At first I don't think he liked me very much." I laughed. "But that changed when I went out one day and got mugged. The man almost killed me when Len showed up and saved me. Then we started meeting in secret."

"So his name is Len?" Miku seemed very excited about my mini forbidden love tale.

"Yeah. He was outside my window last night. That's probably what you heard."

"That makes sense," she concurred. "…Wait. Yesterday when we were talking on our way to my house, didn't you say you were engaged?" Oh shit.

I looked down and away. "Yes. But I hate my fiancé. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"That seems like a very difficult situation," Miku commented. She looked up into my eyes with content. "You need to follow your heart. It'll lead you to where you need to go." I stared for a moment. She was really serious.

I relaxed. "You're right. Thank you, Miku."

"You're welcome, Rin."

Luka opened my door. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "I was worried when you weren't in your room." Luka must have been looking for Miku.

"Oh, I apologize, Miss Luka. I was just talking with Rin," Miku clarified.

"No need to be sorry. I wouldn't want to keep you from socializing," Luka stated. "I'll be back soon with some breakfast for you both." Luka left the room and closed the door.

"So what are your plans for today?" Miku asked.

"I don't know. I don't usually do much of anything on Tuesdays. I usually sit around and read," I said.

"Do you have a study?" she persisted.

"You could call it that. I'm pretty sure we have about every book ever published inside." It was true. I would bet that we would have something in Miku's native language as well in the Library.

"Wow. Sounds like you always have something to do," Miku remarked.

"Yeah. It's quite unusual though. Most manors in Germany barely have more than a few text books."

"That's a real shame. My parents had me learn how to read at a very young age. Of course, that is quite unusual for a girl from Japan like me."

"Breakfast is here," Luka called from the doorway. "It's chocolate brioche."

Miku and I looked up at Luka then back at each other.

"Ooh, lovely," I said. "My favorite."

.

I walked into the kitchen. "Luka, can I help you cook?"

Luka had just taken Miku home on Joseph and I had decided that today's independent study would be in the culinary arts. I had just made my way to the kitchen where Luka was preparing to make dinner.

She looked up with a sort of "you've gotta be kidding me" face. "You can't really be Lady Rin," she accused. "You must have been taken away sometime within the past week and replaced with some evil twin."

"Well I guess if you don't _want_ any help in cooking…"

"No. Way. You are getting yo' little behind in this kitchen and making food with me." I smiled at Luka's unusual accent. It sounded a little like a Brit trying to speak German except with a hint more stupidity in the accent. Not that I was calling Luka stupid. If anything she was smarter than my father.

"Ja gnädige Frau [Yes ma'am]," I replied, putting on an apron. Points with Luka plus I got to know what was for dinner ahead of time. It was a win-win situation.

.

We had an early dinner that day, or perhaps it was a late lunch. It was only five o'clock when everyone finished eating. I had returned to my room, like always, and sat on my bed to think. I had no further plans for the day, and the night before I had left so quickly that there was no time for Len and me to discuss another time to meet, so I was left bored. Then it occurred to me that I had not ridden Joseph in a long while. He _had_ gotten a lot of riding recently, but it was never by me. I sort of missed it, so I put on the largest old skirt I could find, so I wouldn't have to ride side saddle, and set off to inform Luka as to where I would be. Me and my bright ideas.

"Luka, I'm going out to ride Joseph," I informed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I replied after some thought: "I think I'll go to the field just north of here."

Luka contemplated it for a few seconds. "Okay. If you aren't back in two hours I'll come down there to get you." I was thankful to Luka for giving me even that much time. I was amazed she even let me out at all. It was good to know that she trusted me. I guess that my random acts of kindness toward her had paid off.

"Thank you."

Without a second thought I walked down to the stables behind my house and saddled up Joseph. I missed the times when I would come down here every day to ride him. What could I say? I was a girl who loved her horse.

I rode north out of the city then east to a large grassy field. During the spring and summer the field would be very lush and full of wild flowers, but it was gray and brittle in the fading winter sunlight.

It was a very long stretch of land—perfect for running. Taking in a deep breath of frozen air, I kicked Joseph forward. Maybe the cold air was like fuel. Joseph took off running. It was probably the fastest I had ever gone; it was exhilarating. The adrenaline pumping through my veins just made me want to ride faster.

So I did.

And it didn't take long for me to hear the sounds of another horse's canter. My heart sunk to my stomach. Joseph could feel it too. He sped up. Wow. Who would've thought my horse could run this fast. And for this long. Truly remarkable. What was even more remarkable was that the other horse was faster. I looked over at the other rider. He wore a black cloak that covered his eyes. He returned my stare and smiled under his hood. I nearly fell off my horse.

I tried to stop Joseph as quickly as I could.

"What the—what the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Riding my horse," Len replied bluntly. "How about you?"

"I'm getting a heart attack, that's what!" I screamed. "I've been robbed and cut and nearly raped in the last week. You just popping out of nowhere is kind of stressful."

Len jumped off his horse and walked over to me. "I'm sorry," he stated.

I was a bit stunned for a second. "No, it's fine. I'm just having a nervous breakdown." My tone had calmed down a lot. "That's all."

Len took my hand and kissed it. "Come back to my manor," he proposed.

Random much? Or maybe it was planned. "What! Wouldn't that be a bit dangerous? Your guard already caught us in the garden. Shouldn't your house be, err, _worse_?" Is he insane? I'm beginning to get the idea that he's insane.

"No. I have an 'agreement' with my maid. We wouldn't be bothered," Len insisted.

"… Really?"

"I promise." Len smiled. It was mostly sweet, but there seemed to be something devilish behind it.

"Okay." At that, Len hopped back on his horse and gestured for me to follow him. He went onto a path leading south-east to his side of the city.

After winding through a series of narrow paths in a thinly wooded area, Len and I came out to a large manor, almost as big as my own, but it seemed much older than my dwelling. There was a tower-like structure nearest us. That was where we stopped. Vines crawled up the walls, very thickly. They were so thick you could probably climb them.

"Are you up for a climb?" Len asked. Ironic much? I think so.

I sighed. "No, but I'll do it anyway." I stared somewhat angrily toward the wall. The thought of having to climb it made me unhappy.

"What, do you fear heights?" Len pushed.

"I dislike large intimidating walls with vines crawling up them whilst wearing a dress, yes," I returned.

"I can go behind you, so you won't—"

"Nooo," I interjected, holding out the o. "Not in _this _skirt."

Len stared blankly for a moment then seemed put together the message I was sending. "Oh, right. Never mind. Bad idea. I must respect a lady." He finished with a bow.

I rolled my eyes. "Danke, mein Herr," I thanked sarcastically.

Len laughed as he grabbed onto a couple vines and started climbing up. It was obvious that he had done this before. I just hoped that I wouldn't fall with my lack of upper-body strength.

The climb was only about eight meters up, give or take. But it still made my mind whirl. At the top, Len pulled me into his room. Inside there were five lit candles placed strategically around so that it was decently lit. From the candlelight I could see that the room was very small. His bed was to the left and surrounded by two and a half walls. On the opposite wall was a desk with a small pile of books and a pen next to a stack of papers. The door was shut across from the window where we stood.

"It's the only private room in the house," Len commented. "Every other room is practically showcased, just to torture the poor with how 'rich' we are. It's kind of annoying." He looked so hot when he was irritated.

I rolled my eyes. "The reasoning of adults fails to be comprehended by my own," I complained. "They act so mature, but in truth they're just like us except with more experiences. The day I meet someone with wisdom that knows how to use it, I will be dead speaking with Aristotle."

Len glared off to the side. "_Really_," he replied. Len looked back up at me. "What's your favorite color?" I swear this boy was ADD.

"Haven't you already asked me that question before?" I faced my head toward Len's. His eyes were boring into mine.

"What's your favorite color?" he repeated.

He blinked, making the mini oceans gleaming under his brow disappear for a moment. "Blue," I spilled.

"Why?"

"Your eyes. They're the color of the ocean. I love the ocean." Now that I thought about it I wasn't so sure if that really answered his question or just sounded like I was rambling.

He grinned devilishly. "I love it too." I felt like I melted a little bit inside. Len took me by the arm, while still facing me, and moved me onto his bed. He sat over me then bent down and whispered into my ear: "Aber Ich liebe dich mehr [But I love you more]."

He gently pressed his lips against mine. I didn't reject. At that moment he could have whatever he wanted. He was so gentle… Len leaned over me, forcing my onto my back with my hands half-heartedly pinned beside my head. He slid his hand down to my chest and began slowly unlacing. I let myself relax and blinked slowly, feeling a little smile creep across my face.

"I love you most."

.

"Cinderella, who had told too many lies, has said to be eaten by the wolf…"

.

I woke up to faint sunlight barely streaming in through the window. Looking over, I saw that Len was beside me. His eyes were open, staring at my face.

"You're awake," he stated.

I blinked, processing the two words. "Yeah, I tend to do that in the mornings," I answered. Then, it hit me. I was supposed to be at my manor eight hours ago. "Oh, God. I have to get home." I shot up and, feeling cold, I looked down. "Shit I'm naked!" I yelled. I also tended to speak before I thought this early. "Where are my clothes?" I asked accusingly?

Len gestured to the corner next to the window.

"Thank you." I paused for a moment, then leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. Not bothering to pay attention to his reaction, I got up and tried not to fall over. My bones felt like jelly and at the moment I couldn't exactly remember why. I started throwing on clothes as quickly as I could. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! My maid is going to _kill_ me." I opened the window and looked down at the ground below. "Ugh, why do you have to live in a goddamn tower!"

"Sorry," Len said. I could hear the amused smile in his voice.

I stepped out onto one of the thick vines.

"Don't fall!" Len called. He was still smiling. He almost laughed.

"Shut up!" I screamed. I dropped myself the last meter. Relief flooded me as I saw that Joseph was still there. "Good horse."

I leapt onto his back, feeling somewhat like a hero rushing to rescue his maiden, and kicked him. He took off nearly throwing me onto the ground for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. And by the time I had gotten to the field I had already realized three things I had forgotten at Len's manor: my cloak, a new meeting time, and my virginity.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

.

**Author's Note: **AAAAAAHH LONG UPDATES! So sorry about all of the waiting, guys! DD: I have just been _so_ busy lately, you have no idea. Plus I have a severe case of writer's block and I'm really falling behind. BUT I will pull through. My teachers think that cramming 3 weeks' worth of homework into one week is a good idea so I have little to no free time. _

So beside my excuses, how did you guys like it? A lil' taste of the Rin and Len romances. I think there will be more in….. well the next chapter and chapter 10? I don't know, I haven't written chapter 10 yet. ^^; Any suggestions to help me pull through my time of blocks and troubles?

I don't know about you but I see my writer's block as a huge block of tofu standing in my way and so long as I have a yummy broth I can eat through it. You guys are the yummy broth that I use to devour my troubles. So let me know that you're there and review. I know there are more of you out there. I've seen the traffic reports. XD So love plz?

Random German FTW (for the win)! If I got anything wrong PLEASE tell me~ I'd love to fix it ASAP

Preview of next chapter? I think so. You guys deserve it after stalking me for this long:

Isn't it funny how just one wrong word can make an entire night go bad? The drop of a pin causing turmoil, or a cross remark turning into a divorce? I thought it was a really funny thing. And it doesn't even have to be on purpose. In fact, it's usually an accident. Just a stupid little accident.

My fav paragraph in chapter 8~

Hope that wets your appetite!

Expect another long update. I'll do my best to push through all my work and write another two chapters. (so I can stay ahead and give you spoilers, of course) It just gets more exciting from here on out!

Can't wait to write for you guys! Again, SO sorry. Plz don't hate me plz? OmO


	8. Sympathy

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 8 Sympathy

Luka exploded. It was hard to describe the kind of fury seething in her eyes any other way. I knew that she knew that I hadn't just stayed out with my horse for so long.

So here's the part where she screams at me for several minutes up in my room.

"Where the _hell_ were you! Do you know how long I have been stressing over you? A long while, you can be sure about it! I have half a mind to go down to the master and tell him right _now_ what you've been up to. And you better be damn sure relieved that it's only half a mind." She said a lot more, in many different languages, but it was mostly profanity and French along with some other words that I didn't know but I assumed to be more profanity.

I just sat quietly kind of feeling terrible and sorry for myself as Luka spoke loudly toward me. It was starting to sound a lot more like, "ARR AR ARRRAH RAAA ARR ARRR AHRRR!" which just meant "I love you" in sea lion.

I don't really know how long it took for her to stop yelling at me, but when she did I asked her, "Luka? Can I help you with the laundry?"

"YOU HAVE GOT A PRETTY DAMN CONFIDENT MIND TO BE ASKING ME FOR—wait what?" It appeared that I had taken her by surprise. "Um, yeah. I guess I could use some help until your theatre coach comes by." Luka must have been either severely bipolar, or just so taken aback by my statement to know how to react.

So I honestly hadn't washed clothes since I was eight. I loved to "help" around the house as a little girl. What could I say? I dreamed to be a housewife as a small child. And the only task Luka would actually let me do was wash clothes, so I hoped I would remember. I guess around that time Luka was my age as my father's indentured servant. I wondered if she remembered that as well as I do…

We went to the right outside my room and down the hallway to the servant's staircase (Yes, we had very many staircases in this house. There were at least five). The servant's staircase led to a narrow, dusty hallway that led to a washing area outside. The rest of the backyard was closed off to this area, which is why we had to take the special hallway to get there.

When we got outside Luka had me fill a large tub with water as she hung up a line to dry everything after washing. We then sat down and started scrubbing.

"Hey, Luka?" I began a few minutes in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we would come out here and just wash clothes when I was little?"

Luka smiled. "Oh, yes. You loved to help me out around the house."

I was thoughtful for a moment. "You never talked that much. I always remember you not having any sort of expression on your face. But I guess that was just when I was younger." Luka had always had clouded eyes. She was always thinking about something.

Luka stopped for a moment. She didn't reply.

"Why did you never talk?" I paused "Was it…" I stopped myself. I figured it would be too rude to mention Luka's parents.

"I still hadn' t let go of my parents by then," she mumbled mostly under her breath, then she continued louder, "How old were you at that time?"

I tried to remember. "I guess I was around five."

"So I was fifteen." Luka came here at the age of ten, right before I was born. Her birthday was in June; she came here on her birthday. I was born later in July.

I gasped, having a realization moment. Her parents' deaths had been— "Your—your parents were killed on your birthday!" I yelled without really thinking about any sort of consequence.

Luka looked somewhat like someone had stabbed her in the heart.

"Oh! I am so sorry. I didn't even realize—" She stopped me. Oh, I felt _so_ rude.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten used to it by now. It's really fine," Luka insisted. It didn't seem fine. Her words seemed forced. Not at all sincere.

"… I'm sorry"

.

We had finished washing all of the clothes that needed washing and hung up everything to dry. I was in my room sitting on my bed, just thinking. I thought about Len. I thought about what we had been doing. I thought about how I was supposed to feel guilty. I thought about how I wasn't.

And then I thought about Luka. I didn't know a lot about her. I wish I did though. I wanted to know where she was from, what her parents were like, what it was like to lose them. I guess I just wanted to know the most difficult things.

That was about the time my theatre and singing coach came by for my Wednesday classes. Four solid hours of singing and acting. Is there anything that you would rather be doing? _I_ could think of a few things… or people

.

Tick, Tock. It's five o'clock. Time to go to dinner. My father had called to have a family dinner tonight. I prayed that he wouldn't make me sing again. He tended to do that on days that my singing coach was here. And those were the days where my voice would be worn down and torn into shreds.

Everyone, servants and all, either sat or stood around the table.

My father, obviously feeling important with that smug expression, called all to attention though the room had already been quiet.

"I am very proud to announce that we will be holding a Winter Ball, a masqurade, at our manor in two weeks in honor of the marriage between my Lady Rin and Sir Kaito. I have not yet announced this to the Fugo family, but they will be informed tomorrow afternoon." I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen. "Oh, Rin I can see the plain excitement on your face." Tch! Yeah, right. I was not excited. Rather I was greatly disturbed.

Very. Greatly. Disturbed.

"Ahem, yes," he continued. "Luka if you would please do the honors of informing the Fugo family." No.

I casted a nervous glance toward Luka. She returned it then looked back toward my father.

"Master, I do believe I have kitchen duty all day tomorrow. Perhaps Miss Neru could deliver the message? I'm sure the other maids will be able to cover for her absence." Luka sure knew how to avoid her duties. Though, at her message, all the maids in the room sighed. I guessed they knew just why Luka was doing this. It appeared that the only under informed people in the household were my parents.

"Ah, yes. Of course. I can't have the inhabitants of my manor being underfed. So I shall have Neru deliver the message." Was it just me or did my father appear to be sounding stupider than usual.

… Yup. He just sounded stupid.

"Now! I shan't keep you waiting any longer for your meal." By then I had just tuned the noise of my father's rambling into the background. He said some sort of prayer then finally let everyone eat.

I was starving. I had hardly eaten all day except for a small snack in between singing and reading a book about old dead guys that used to act. Yet, I didn't manage to eat all of the food that was served to me. It was strange. Usually I wolfed down the whole plate in a few bites, and that would be when I wasn't hungry. Unless, of course, if "Sir Fugo" were here. I never have an appetite around him.

I excused myself from the table early. I got to my room, and, surprise, surprise. Guess who was there. You got it! Len was sitting on my bed staring at the open door.

"There you are!" Len exclaimed. "I was beginning to think you had been eaten by a wolf."

I blinked and shuddered at the similarity to the dream I had had the night before. Shunning away the bad thoughts I returned to the problem sitting in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked accusingly.

"I came to return your cloak and get back the shoes you stole from me two days ago," Len answered. That was kind of hard to argue with.

"Oh," I said for lack of a better comeback.

Len looked over me. "Why do you wear those ridiculous corsets? They make you look flatter than a wall." He obviously speaks before thinking.

Trying to ignore the rude comment, I inquired, "Did you come for anything _else_?" I was gritting my teeth.

Len smirked. "I came for you."

I read his facial expression then processed the information it was implying. "Wait, what? No we can't— not here! My maids will find us."

"Then come on." Len gestured that I follow him out the window.

"Hold on. I should write a note." Luka was going to be angry. Very, very angry.

_Dear Luka,_

_ Out to watch the stars with Miku. I'll be back sometime this morning. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Rin_

I breathed a heavy sigh. She wasn't going to buy it, but that's all I could think of at the moment. I wondered what kind of grief she would give me about it. The thought of it almost made me not want to go. Almost.

"Where to?" I asked, stepping out onto the ledge by my window, with shoes on this time.

"I know of this lovely little abandoned barn house that's just _perfect_ for watching the stars." I glared at Len's discrete mocking of my note.

"Sure. Anywhere is better than here," I agreed. It was a slightly warmer night. I could almost feel comfortable with my cloak on. The sky was very clear, too. It would be a perfect star-watching night.

The walk to the abandoned barnyard wasn't too long. It was just a half a kilometer off from the field where I rode Joseph just the night before (That makes it seem like a long way, doesn't it?). And by now I had gotten quite used to walking from place to place. When we got to the barn I saw that it was on the larger side, especially for this time period. Most of the boards were rotting or broken. I guess to most people it would seem a bit creepy, but I sort of liked it. I smiled.

"I was out riding the other night and I came across this place. A little creepy, but it seemed kind of nice." As Len spoke I realized that we had gone through the entire trip in silence.

"It looks well used," I observed, not intending the dry humor that showed up in the words.

Len laughed. "I agree. It definitely served its purpose."

"Oh, Len," I began.

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat a little. "My father has decided that we will be holding a masquerade in two week and, well, I don't wish to be alone there. And you might get to meet… _Kaito_." I forced his name out as if it were a curse. Did I mention that I _really_ don't like him?

"I'm guessing this means I'm invited?" Len put on one of those famous, mischievous faces.

"Indeed."

"Lovely. I can't wait."

Pause.

Len began walking for a few steps, then ran over to the entrance of the barn and plopped down right beside it. He gazed up at the stars. I followed him over and took my place next to him.

My eyes gleamed. "There are so many…" I whispered. I could see stars forever. Tiny white dots littering the sky like pearls off of a broken necklace.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Len remarked. I looked over at him. The stars reflected in his pupils.

"Truly beautiful," I agreed, staring into his eyes.

He looked over to me and we exchanged a smile.

Isn't it funny how just one wrong word can make an entire night go bad? The drop of a pin causing turmoil, or a cross remark turning into a divorce? I thought it was a really funny thing. And it doesn't even have to be on purpose. In fact, it's usually an accident. Just a stupid little accident.

"I wonder what Miku is doing right now…" I thought aloud.

"Who is Miku?" Len questioned.

"Oh. I thought I told you. She was the girl I was with when… that man came out," I explained.

"So, she was the one that was raped?" Len clarified. I flinched at the word.

"Yeah," I granted. "I hope she's okay."

"She's probably still in denial," Len inferred.

"I guess. She was yesterday morning."

Len twitched. It seemed to be out of either annoyance or disgust. Perhaps both.

"What is it?"

"I just don't see how someone can be so relaxed about something like that," he explained. What did he mean? "Especially you—a woman."

"What does my being a woman have to do with anything?" I said with some contempt in my voice.

"It just makes you a target for those disgusting people to aim for." Len's voice was hard as he spoke. It sounded like he actually knew a bit of what he was talking about.

"How do you have such a strong connection to this?" That probably came out more accusing than I had hoped for.

Len looked at me with a hard glare. "My mother was raped in front of me. Is that enough of a connection?"

Just when I thought these people couldn't get any worse. "What!" I yelled. Just the thought of it made me feel dizzy. "I am _so_ sorry."

"Rin," Len began, "why is it that you have such disrespect for so much?" Oh, no. I dropped the pin.

"I-I'm sorry." That's all I could say. It was true. I didn't really know anything. He started moving over me.

"You act so polite, yet you have no real connection with anything." Len was still right. I had never really learned to connect with people, being so isolated from the world. I didn't know how to live on the emotional side. I was too afraid to.

He was on top of me.

"I… I…"

"I can change that for you." His face was nearly in mine, his eyes darker than black.

"What are you saying!" I asked frantically. That was it. Len had snapped. The night suddenly turned into the low lit street on the cold stone ground, my leg bleeding and my body exposed wandering eyes. I blinked the image away, then looked back up to Len with fearful curiosity. His face turned thirsty. Lusty. Just as disgusting as the man from the street. This was not good.

Suddenly, he ripped the cloak off of my shoulders and unwove my corset. "Learn some sympathy," he growled.

"What the _hell_ Len!" Regardless my tone I was more scared than anything. My mind was whirling trying to comprehend all that was going on and how to react.

He tore off my skirt so that I was bare, stripped before the eyes of God and everyone.

"No…"

.

I remembered screaming. "No! Len, please stop! You're _hurting_ me, Len! LEN!" I screamed a lot. It didn't matter. He would just do it again.

I remembered crying, too. But I eventually just stayed quiet.

That was when he leaned over me and breathed into my ear, "Do you still love me?" How was I supposed to answer a question like that?

I nodded, not having the energy to say anything more.

Then everything was quiet. I tried to open my eyes, which I had shut tight some time ago, and I saw his face back to its normal, gentle self. He lightly pressed his lips against mine. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I blinked slowly, and then the world went black. I think I saw that the sun was just coming up.

**Author's Note: OMG I AM SO SORRY! **I know you guys like hate me by now because of my terribly long updates. Well school's gotten rougher plus I started working on my cosplay of Princess Tutu for HAMA-con. Plz do not come set me on fire with torches at my house.

But but but but chapter was good yes? I mean other than the rape at the end n stuff. Sucks to be Rin. : /

Sooooooooo, just for clarification purposes about the time period and Rin's wardrobe and such, this takes place in the mid to late eighteenth century and the reason why Rin isn't always tortured by those organ-squishing corsets is just her personal preference. She has tailors, she can wear her clothes however she wants to. Just had to say that to make myself feel better since I hadn't really thought it through earlier in the story.

Well guess what I just found out. I had written chapter nine a while ago and I just was looking for it to give you guys an excerpt from it. It's not there. I've looked all over my computer and it's nowhere to be found. *cries eyes out* I think I might just die. Chapter nine just so happens to be my favorite chapter that was the most diverse and amazing out of all of them, and it's gone. There's no telling how long it will take for me to post the next chapter since I am now four chapters behind _and_ I'm emotionally conflicted. *falls to floor and dies of sadness*

I need your reviews. Right now I have just about zero motives to continue on with this story. Worst part is that I think an ex "friend" may have deleted it just to be an a-hole. Please review. Maybe with the love of your words I'll find the strength to write something even more awesome than before. But as for now, I shall go cry myself to sleep and pray for a brighter day.


	9. Revolution: A World at War

**Author's Note: **I figured I'd post early after giving everyone such a heart-attack before.

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own

**WARNING: **Very strong language in this chapter. Viewer discretion suggested.

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 9: A World at War

My glazed eyes opened up to another gray sky, the atmosphere feeling hot and humid. It was strange. I could have sworn that yesterday had been winter. I tried to sit up but failed as my arms collapsed under me. I know I had been hurt, but I didn't remember it being _this_ bad.

Being mostly immobile I tried my best to look around. I was on some sort of hot, gray street. All kinds of dust and rubble were cast sporadically about. This did not look like the countryside of Germany. I attempted sitting up for a second time and, with some effort, was successful. Taking in a sigh, I tasted the foul air around me. It made me cough.

My brain started processing my surroundings. The buildings were crammed tightly together on the sides of the street and were all very tall. Much taller than any building I had ever seen. They were all composed of some sort of shining, yet, tarnished metal. The faces stuck out in rectangles and there were many windows as the buildings reached higher in the sky. It was like industrialization gone wild.

I managed to stand then looked down. I was surprised to see that I was clothed. I was sure that I had not been before. But the garments I was wearing were… strange to say the least. It was a sort of shiny, tight leather along with a gun of some sort slung around my waist. It didn't look like any pistol I had seen before and I decided it was best if I didn't mess with. The body I was in was bizarre as well. It wasn't me; it was much too young for that. That and my hair was long and was a weird shade of… pink.

I then understood two things:

First, I was dreaming abnormally vividly.

Second, I was Luka.

I took a step forward and my legs turned to jelly. I fell straight back to the ground and a rock dug into my knee. The pain made me yelp. I turned onto my back and examined the damage. Dusty red oozed out of a large scrape. Fighting back the urge to cry, I stood back up and stumbled forward, looking for someone to go to, someone I knew, someone that knew me.

I don't know how long I had been walking before I came across two people; a boy and a girl from what it looked like, standing about fifteen meters away. I moved as quickly and quietly as I could and hid behind a low wall of debris that was just out of the way enough so that I could easily see them but they could not easily see me.

The girl appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties and had had long, blond hair and very blue eyes. The boy appeared younger than her, maybe sixteen or seventeen. His back was to me, but I could see his flaxen hair pulled back and his wiry physique through the black leather.

The air around was so still. I could hear their conversation from where I hid far back behind them. Likewise, I feared if I breathed too heavily, they would hear me, too.

The boy was talking: "Aw, come on, baby. You know you want to." I could hear the smile in his voice. And he was speaking English. Why was he speaking English? Where the heck was I?

The guy was pinning the girl to a wall, leaning in rather closely.

The girl replied to him. "No. Len, I can't. I'm on… I mean I don't think you'd want a bloody d*ck." Len? That was strange. What would Len be doing in this weird world as well. Eh. I guess anything can happen in dreams.

"You think I care about that shit?" What they were talking about suddenly clicked in my mind and I immediately shot down as far as I could go. I could still hear them.

"Len," the girl moaned, "you're so pushy."

There was a bit of silence for a moment, then whispering.

"Listen here, bitch," Len growled. It was hard to understand what they were saying considering their speech was very low and not in my native language. "I know that… a spy from Germany… assigned to kill… violation of United States law… Any last words?" I heard a click.

The girl hissed through her teeth, "You damned little bastard."

Len let out a low chuckle. "That's what they call me." Then, there was a click followed by a loud bang.

What… the hell.

I sat frozen in place. The silence was amazingly eerie. Eventually I came up with the courage to look back at where the two people once were. I saw the girl lying unconscious, her body twisted in an odd way. There was a blood splatter on the wall where her head had once rested. She was obviously dead. The normal human reaction of fear coursed through my veins. I looked around wildly for the best route to run. Next thing I knew, I was staring down the barrel of a gun.

I looked, horrified, into the uncharacteristically dark eyes of Len. His face was covered in tiny scratches, scars, and a burn running from his eye to his jaw. I didn't know this face.

"Listening in on my conversations, bitch?" he accused. Correctly… but still.

I defended myself: "No! I would never!" I was so glad that didn't come out in German.

"Huh," Len huffed. He moved the gun down to my shoulder and, without a second thought, pulled the trigger. My hand immediately moved up to cover the wound as I let out a blood-curdling scream. "Mind your own business."

I didn't really know where he went and for the record I didn't exactly care. I was practically blind from pain. I curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth, not really knowing how much time had passed.

Thank God someone found me.

"Luka!" they screamed. An unfamiliar woman ran up to me. I could barely see her face through my bleary eyes. I squinted at her. It didn't help much, but I could see that she had bright red eyes and hair. I closed my eyes and gave up as the woman picked me up and ran me somewhere that hopefully had a hospital. I began feeling somewhat feverish as I curled up in the woman's arms. Though I didn't know who she was, I felt an odd sort of connection with her. It somewhat reminded me of my connection with Len—the real Len that didn't just shoot me. I curled in tighter.

Some unknown amount of time passed. I figured I had passed out due to fatigue sometime in the run. I was beginning to wake up. My body was resting on a bed. For a moment I thought it to be my own. My eyes shot open in hopes that the dream was finally over. But the scenery around me was as unfamiliar as before, and when I looked down I saw the same young body, except wrapped in material to cover the wound. Sighing, I settled once again and listened to my surroundings.

People were yelling. "YOU SCAR-FACED BASTARD!" It sounded like the person who had saved me. "Why the hell would you go out and shoot my sister! You're a f*cking assassin! Nobody paid you to hurt her!"

"I can't have some little bitch listen in on my work!" Len was yelling back. "Hell, I didn't even know she was your freaking sister." Freaking? What's a freaking? Was he relating me to a freak of some sort?

"You didn't know! How could you not know my sister! She's been here before!"

"…" The silence sounded more dull than guilty.

"Just say you're sorry," the girl insisted.

"…" Now it sounded like a staring contest.

"Whatever. I'm taking her home." Pause… SLAP! "Don't touch me, Len."

"Damn you slap hard," I heard Len mutter under his breath.

The girl returned to where I was quietly laying. "It's okay," she chimed sweetly. "Len says he's sorry and he won't do it again."

I made an "Mm" sound in reply.

"Come on. Let's get you home." She picked me up and started away from the bed. I assumed she was headed toward the exit. "Mom and Dad will be worried." My heart skipped a beat. Mom and Dad…

.

The girl (after a closer look I realized she was younger than I first thought her to be) set me down on a sofa inside one of the metal buildings. I assumed now that she was my sister.

"Mom!" she called, "Dad! I found her!" Two adults came out from another room. The woman, who came much faster than the man, immediately grabbed me into a tight hug, careful not to touch my wound. A strange warmth that I had never felt before spread through my body at the woman's touch. I guessed she was my mother here. Was this what it was supposed to feel like to embrace your mother?

My assumed father, much less enthusiastic, merely gave me a meek smile. I only stared at him. Some sort of burning feeling swept through my chest at looking at his face. It was quite unpleasant.

"I was so worried!" my mother squealed. "When you didn't come home yesterday I had Miki out looking for you everywhere." Miki… was that my sister?

"I'm glad I found her," my sister Miki sighed. "If I hadn't heard the gunshots she would have been dead." Funny how something as terrible as being shot could save your life.

You know, I found a lot of things rather funny. For instance, isn't it funny how the water is always totally calm right before a storm? Isn't it just humorous how the bad things tend to just sneak up on you from behind right when life is going good? Isn't it just funny when a family is reunited after worry then gets erased one by one? I thought it was hilarious.

The loud pound at the opposite side of the room made my heart stop. It was some sort of… explosion. The thick concrete burst to rubble and filled the space with chalky dust. I immediately jumped down from the raised bed and hid behind it. The powdery air made me wheeze and cough.

"Nobody move!" a man's voice called. "Or you all get shot." I had no idea what was going on. Why in the world was my family being ambushed?

I tried to back away slowly, when Miki put a hand on my uninjured shoulder. "Do you want to get yourself killed?" she asked in a low, serious voice. I got her message and stayed put.

Meanwhile the man at the opposite side of the room had been talking: "… have been confirmed as foreign spies. The penalty for invading the U.S. is death." What was the Youess? Perhaps it was the country I was in. That sounded like a stupid name for a country.

The man didn't say anything more. I heard more people enter the room. I timidly peered over the top of the bed I'd hidden behind. There were five men aiming very large rifle-like firearms (except much more advanced looking) at my parents. They wore all black and had glassy masks over their faces that were tinted so that their identities could not be recognized. The man in the middle held up a hand signal. Three, two, one…

.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up. I felt my heart racing. I looked around wildly. How did I get here? I was in my own bed in my own room. Everything had just been a dream. I let out a huge sigh. The people were gone and I was safe.

Well… mostly.

"Stargazing my ass," was the first thing Luka said to me. She was sitting in the corner of my room, looking at a book. "How stupid do you think I am?" she accused.

I sighed again, this time in a sort of discontent. "I was hoping you were stupid enough to pretend to believe me and go on with your life," I admitted.

Luka looked at me for a few moments with a sort of dull expression. Then she sighed. "Just promise me you won't get yourself killed," she said.

I was a bit surprised, confused, and relieved all at the same time. "I won't," I swore. I actually felt pretty guilty. Luka had so much trust in me even though she knew I would break the rules. I suppose she saw the look on my face.

She replied to it: "If I can't fight you, I may as well be on your side." She smiled. "So you don't have to be afraid to talk to me anymore, okay?"

.

**Author's Note: **I thought that chapter 9 had been lost for good. I then remembered that a little while back, I had sent a friend a message containing the chapter. I managed to recover that message and SHAZZAM! CHAPTER 9 IS ALIVE!

This is my absolute favorite chapter so far. It's so… different. Like a technological relief. Plus I wanted a more action chapter with all of the hard core drama and romance in the previous chapters.

I guess this seems like a somewhat useless chapter at first, but it's not. It ties into things that come… like at the end of the story. So I want to hear what you think this means. FORESHADOW! Like in English class. Except this story is actually interesting. :DD PLUS if you have some really awesome ideas I might incorporate them into future chapters~ So review please!

So I guess you want a preview of chapter 10, right? Guess what. I have one. And I'll share it with you. Right now.

I followed Miku down the main hallway in between the two giant curved staircases. The hallway was wide and dark. In the faint light I could see several empty golden candle holders high up the walls. There was a dim glow at the end of the hall; that would be where the Lounge was. The doors were closed, which was why the light was so faint. Inside the Lounge sat two people, a man and a woman, bathed in the light of at least fifty candles and a fireplace. Many servants, both sitting and standing, surrounded them. I assumed they were there to serve the wine. A large glass door in the back of the lounge was open so that the heat of the candles and all of the people would not be too overwhelming.

"Mother, father," Miku called while bowing forward. "We have company."

So hopefully that whet your appetite enough to claw my eyes out if I don't update soon. The fact is, chapter 10 is not yet written and I have no idea how long it will take with my recently busy schedule. (Anyone going to HAMA-con out there? If you are I hope you see me~) I'll do my best. Aiming for 2 weeks or so. Maybe two and a half? I really don't know. But it'll be up asap.

I did so good about updating this time. So you should, liek, review and stuff. You guys are the Palkia to my Dialga. The Mew to my Mewtwo. The Rin to my Len. The tofu to my miso soup. If it wasn't for you, there would be no me.


	10. Dinner for Five

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm going to stop doing these. They just make me sad that I actually _don't _ own any part of Vocaloid.

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 10: Dinner for Five

A little over a week had passed and the time for the masquerade was slowly nearing. For all that time, I had scarcely left my room. I was still scared of what had happened with Len. Though, I did enter the marketplace once on that day of Friday 30th. This was at the sight of a familiar, beautiful shade of teal hair. As soon as I saw her I put on a warm shawl and rushed outside.

"Miku!" I called. As soon as she saw me she dropped all her groceries and rushed over to pull me into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in _ages_," I said quietly.

Sure. We had only met each other a little over a week ago, but we had bonded quite deeply over the short time that we knew each other. I had never really had a friend aside from Luka before, and even then, Luka was more like a sister or a mother. Family.

Miku pulled back and looked at me, beaming. "Rin," she whispered, then said more loudly, "How have you been?"

"Okay, I suppose. I haven't really been out of the manor for over a week. That is, until now." It's amazing how much you start missing fresh air after being in it for a few days. How did I_ live_ before?

Miku laughed. "Neither have I," she concurred. "It's very nice to smell the fresh air out here…" She appeared to get lost in thought for a moment. "Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you care to join me and my family for dinner?" Miku asked me.

My face brightened up. "I would love to!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands excitedly in from of me. Lovely! Now I could tell Luka… and maybe she'd believe me this time.

"Wonderful!" Miku yipped. "Oh, this will just be so much fun."

I smiled at her eagerness. "I should probably let Luka know. So she doesn't tear apart the city looking to slit someone's throat."

Miku giggled: "Of course!"

I rushed inside the manor then to the kitchen (Luka had kitchen duties on Fridays).

"Luka!" I called out.

Her head popped up from a pot of something and she replied: "Yes Rin?"

"I'm joining Miku and her family for dinner this evening," I explained, then added, "and it's actually Miku this time."

"So long as you're not out stargazing again…" Luka laughed to herself then bit it off at my expression.

I put on an angry face while blushing madly. "So that's a yes, right?"

"Yes," Luka affirmed. "One less person to cook for."

I gave her a hug (I felt very clingy today), then went back out into the chilly air to Miku. She picked up her groceries and we started walking to the opposite side of town.

While we were walking to Miku's manor, I told her about the masquerade my father was holding for me in five days. Though I hated the idea of a ball of any sort, I was excited to have someone that I actually cared about present there, and she seemed excited, too.

We arrived at Miku's manor without any trouble—remarkably—and the house already smelled of food. It was not the usual sort of food smells that I was used to from my own dwelling, but it was still appealing. The sun was just beginning to set. It had been mid-afternoon when we left.

"Mm… Smells like eel and katsudon," Miku remarked.

"What is that?" I questioned. I had never had either of those before, much less heard of them.

"I'm sure you know eel the fish." Only in textbooks. "Katsudon is just pork and egg on rice. Not the fanciest of Japanese cuisine, but they're some of my favorites," she explained.

I smiled. "That sounds delicious." I wondered what eel tasted like…

"Come," Miku said, gesturing for me to follow. "We can wait in the Lounge while the food is being prepared."

I followed Miku down the main hallway in between the two giant curved staircases. The hallway was wide and dark. In the faint light I could see several empty golden candle holders high up the walls. There was a dim glow at the end of the hall; that would be where the Lounge was. The doors were closed—which was why the light was so faint. Inside the Lounge sat two people, a man and a woman, bathed in the light of at least fifty candles and a fireplace. Many servants, both sitting and standing, surrounded them. I assumed they were there to serve the wine. A large glass door in the back of the lounge was open so that the heat of the candles and all of the people would not be too overwhelming.

"Mother, father," Miku called while bowing forward. Not quite a man's bow but definitely not a woman's curtsy. "We have company."

The man and woman looked up from their conversations with smiles on their faces. "Hello!" the woman greeted.

"U-uh. Good evening," I returned with a bow—the European kind.

"Come. Sit," Miku's father directed, gesturing to a seat in the side of the room. "We always welcome a friend of Miss Miku's."

I sat awkwardly where he had gestured for me to sit. Miku took her seat next to her family.

"Glad to see that you could make it to dinner," Miku's mother said. "After hearing of the certain… incidents that happened and of your family's hospitality we were simply dying to meet you. After our daughter recovered, of course." Miku twitched at some of her mother's words, but her expression stayed friendly and I could tell she still felt overjoyed that I got to be there now.

A server of the Hatsune family walked in and bowed. "Hatsune-sama, shokuhin no junbi ga dekite iru," she chimed in her own native tongue.

"Iides," Miku's father replied, also not in German. "The food is ready to eat," he then translated, waving off the server.

"Where is Mikuo?" Miku asked.

As if he heard her call, Mikuo walked in. He scanned the room, eyes pausing on me for a moment. "Guests for dinner?" he queried.

"Ah! There you are," Miku chided. "Rin is joining us for dinner tonight."

Mikuo nodded at me. "Pleasure to see you again."

"You as well," I stated back to him. I eyed him, trying to read his body language, but he seemed totally reserved. Only the slightest flicker in his eye implied anything. And it was there and gone so fast I couldn't comprehend what it meant.

"Let's not be kept waiting!" Miku's father exclaimed. "Our meal awaits."

Dinner was a lovely assortment of strange foods that I never expected to enter my mouth. The flavors were new and wonderful—a lovely savory and salty combination. The talk was small and easy. I would have to come back another time, and soon.

The night had come to a close and it was preferably time for me to leave; but by now the sun had completely immersed itself in the black. I had almost made it out the door when Miku's mother stopped me.

"Oh, no. We mustn't have this," she began. "These streets are dangerous at this late hour. I think it would be better if you stayed here for the night. We'll have someone deliver you by morning."

"I—"

"Oh yes," Miku cut in. "That would be the best option. I mean after—umm… Well we have a spare bedroom that you could use and everything. We'll make sure you stay comfortable." I was sure Miku stopped herself about the—err—incident more for her than for me.

"That sounds—"

"Wonderful!" Miku's mother said excitedly. "I'll have the servants get everything prepared for you. Would you like a bath? I know it's not so common in Europe but in our native country it was a big part of everyday life. Miku, you have something Lady Rin can sleep in right? Good! Mikuo, tell the maid to prepare the room…" She continued to ramble on and on.

I waited patiently for a break in her rant to chime in: "A bath would be lovely." Thank heavens my father believed in bathing. I don't know how most people could _stand_ life with little more than one bath per year. If you were wealthy. Trust me, the water wasn't going to come out and bite you.

I took my bath in peace (no rapists here~) and I had to say it was one of the most soothing baths I had ever taken. Given, Miku had to teach me how to bathe in this house. You washed yourself, _then_ got in the bathtub. It was genius. No more losing the baby in the bathwater. If only those medieval morons had figured that out.

So I finished dressing for bed—Miku had lent me a soft, silky robe-like article to sleep in—and headed off to slumber.

.

The sun was warm on my back as I grazed along a path, watering flowers in a garden—my garden. Everything about it was beautiful. However as I continued to walk along the path, the sky began to grow darker little by little. And the flowers grew stranger. They began looking like... hands. I looked down and saw the water I was sprinkling on them was no longer water, but rather scarlet streams of blood. My heart raced. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. My body was no longer being controlled by me. I got to one hand in particular and leaned down to it. It grabbed my wrist. Len's hand. It seemed to be trying to cut off the circulation in my arm. I merely looked down and smiled at it, then wrenched up. Then, I stared at the limp limb hanging from my own and chuckled.

.

My own screaming woke me up. No more than two seconds later, Mikuo was at my door panting, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

He rushed over to me. With a frantic look in my face I grabbed him and pulled him down on me. I clung to him, not letting him get up, much less move.

"Rin! A-are you okay?" Mikuo tried asking me. I answered by holding onto his neck tighter. No, at the time I had no idea what I was doing or who I had in my deathgrip. What mattered was that there was _someone_ there otherwise I might have had a heart attack and died.

It took a few minutes for me to come back to my senses

"M-Mikuo?" I said. "It's you, right?"

"Yes, I'm here," he replied immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. I had a nightmare. I'm so sorry for waking you," I apologized.

He let out a sigh of relief. "No, no. Don't be sorry. I was just worried someone had tried to get you or my sister. It's okay, really."

"I'm sorry," I apologized a second time.

"Well if you're okay now then…" Mikuo began sitting up.

"Wait!" He stopped. "Please don't go."

He paused for a moment. "Wouldn't it be better if—"

"Please?"

"…All right."

I sighed a sigh of gratitude. "Thank you.

.

By the time I woke the next morning the events of the previous night had been all but a blur. I had only been slightly confused about the open door. Guessing I had just forgotten to close it, I got up and readied myself to leave (after closing the conspicuously open door, _of course_).

After a very clingy goodbye—due to both Miku _and_ her mother—I set off on a long trek through the city to get back home. I realized how stupid I was for not bringing my horse about five steps in, but I saved the sulking for later so as to not slow me down now. After a long two hour journey I got to the familiar Marketplace and I noticed someone, someone in particular. My first initial reaction would be to scream and bolt the opposite direction. My second was to approach him and quite possibly make a scene. My third was to ignore him and walk home. Deciding the third was probably the best option, I tucked my head down and tried avoiding.

Did I mention I'm terrible at that? 'Cause I am.

"Rin." He turned around and grabbed my shoulder just as I was walking past.

I was very hesitant, but I looked back at his blue eyes. They seemed a bit sad, mixed with determination.

Please don't cause a scene, please don't cause a scene, _please_ don't cause a scene.

.

**Author's Note: ** Sorry. I'm like a day off of my usual date. At least I uploaded before two weeks passed this time. ^^; Hehehe—_please don't kill me._

So I'd just like to mention that this story now OFFICIALLY has more views than my deviantART profile page. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH OMGEEZUM I LOVE YOU ALL. 3~

Soooooo? How was the chapter? Was it good? I hope it was good. I spent like a week on this thing it better be good. It was good right? Please say it was good~

I wasn't originally planning on it to be a cliffhanger, but when I wrote the end the way it was and already had 2107 words, I just couldn't resist.  
Who is this mysterious person? Is it Len? Is it _Kaito_? Or is it someone new that happens to have blue eyes as well. (I swear at least _half_ the Vocaloids are blond hair blue eyes _)

I bet you want a preview of the next chapter, don't you? Well, err, that's kind of impossible. Because of two reasons. One: I haven't even started it yet. Two: Pffft. Like I'm gonna give you spoilers after such suspense. C'mon people.

Reply to Anonymous:

(BTW sorry about not replying before. DX)

Moose: Thank you so much! The motivation was _very_ much appreciated. *hugz*

[blank]: OMG YOU HELPED ME NOT DIE OF SADNESS. Thank you very much. *hugz*

O: Thank you for the advice. I'm so glad I was able to find chapter nine.

If I didn't reply to you just rat me out here. XD I hope I didn't look over anyone :O

Well since you and your feedback (lol I said foodback the first time instead of feedback) are the fuel in my engine, PLEASE REVIEW! Do it for the miso.

EDIT! So I actually am giving you a preview. Only because it will make you hate me even more. ^^  
I couldn't decide what to do next, so I just ran. I don't know if I could have run into any more people than I did, but I managed a decent speed. I wasn't really sure where I was going. It definitely wasn't home. That was for sure.


	11. The Voices Tell Me Not to Trust You

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 11: The Voices Tell Me Not to Trust You

I stayed frozen under Len's hand, searching for a decision of what to do next. I could think of no easy escape; I just ran. I don't know if I could have run into any more people than I did, but I at least managed a decent speed. I wasn't really sure where I was going. It definitely wasn't home. That was for certain.

I ended up going north and before long I had practically sprinted directly into the side of the Church. I thought I was safe there, so I rested. After all, the Church was a good ways away from the Marketplace and I had just gotten there in three minutes flat. And that was just a little bit tiring, especially in heavy winter clothes.

I let out a huge breath of air I didn't realize I had been holding. My tired legs had me slouch to the ground, my back against the Church wall. I started humming a calming tune to myself. It didn't have any words that I knew, but it used to. I had heard them a long time ago—maybe in a dream somewhere. The song just comforted me when I felt scared or stressed or, in this case, a bit of both.

I hummed, "Mm mm mmmm, mm mm mmmm. Mm mm mmmm, mm mm mmmm…" I started hearing a harmony coming in from behind me. At first I didn't think any of it until I realized there was a wall there and there was nobody around me. I stopped. Maybe I was crazy. Was there a test for crazy? And if I actually were crazy, what would they do to me?

"Why did you stop?" asked a little voice. Actually, it wasn't _a_ little voice, it was _the_ little voice.

"Wh-who are you?" I called out, starting to stand. Unreasonably. I knew exactly who he was.

"You have a beautiful voice. Please don't stop humming," It said.

"Where are you?" I turned my head wildly. Not a soul to be seen.

"I'm right behind you." I spun around. Nothing. "Still there." I turned again. "I'll always be right behind you."

I squeezed my eyes shut and clasped my hands over my ears. "Don't talk to me. Leave me alone."

"Why?" I could feel his breath on my neck. Was I sick? Was I sleeping? "I thought you enjoyed my company." There were hands on my shoulders. I felt the ground sway out from beneath me.

But it was not the ground I came into contact with. It was two hands (if it were more I would be worried)—two hands that lifted me up and took me to a face that asked me, "Rin? Are you okay?"

It was just the face I had been running from, the one that contained a terrifying side that I would always dread. Except… it didn't. This was not the darkness that I had feared. In fact, I _looked_ for the darkness. I looked at his face, his eyes, his figure; there wasn't a trace of it. There was only concern, and his own cold terror. Had I dreamed it before? Such pain and evil could never be contained by this body that I looked at now. And I _was_ crazy after all. The voices had just established that fact for me.

"Rin?"

I blinked slowly up at Len. "Len?" I asked as if I didn't know who he was.

"Yes. It's me," He confirmed, and with a little smile he said, "It's been a while."

"A week and a half," I affirmed, my voice monotonous.

Len put a puzzled look on his face. "I thought it had certainly been longer than that."

"No." Why was he making me remember such a treacherous night? "Stargazing, remember? You came by the manor. I think you got your shoes back while you were there…" I trailed off as the confusion in his face only seemed to worsen.

"Rin, I never came to get my shoes." Len looked honestly concerned for my health.

"Oh. Is that so? I must have dreamed it." No way. There was no way. He had been there. I had been there. I left a note. I left the room. I know I left. Luka even talked to me when I woke up. Was I…

"You must have." There was a silence as Len recuperated his thoughts. He furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. There seemed to be something on his mind. Something he came here to tell me about. "Rin there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" I requested, my curiosity trying to pierce through his thoughts.

"You aren't going to like it," Len stalled.

Now he was starting to have me worried. He didn't need to worry me. I was good enough at that without his help. "Say it."

"Rin, I think… I think I'm your brother." My heart stopped. My breathing stopped. My entire body came to a screeching halt. I couldn't move. "There's someone I think you should talk to."

.

We had discretely made our way to Len's manor though a series of long winding streets and paths. I was sure my maid was going to have my head by the time I came home. I just hoped she had made up some crap that my father would believe so he wouldn't worry too much. Of course, these were not the things that were going through my head at the time. It was more along the lines of, _oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God let it not be so oh my God oh my God oh my God, _which, trust me, started getting old after hours of walking, but by then it was embedded in my head like a bad, overplayed Christmas carol.

We had entered the manor and made our way down a long hall and to a room with closed doors. No servants questioned us verbally, though their faces asked many questions, questions that I could not answer. Inside this room at the end of the hallway, a few nurses stayed along the walls and one more held her place next to a bed with thick, fluffy blankets. It was a very warm room, smelling of fever and a failed attempt at refreshing perfume. A frail woman rested in the bed and weakly tried sitting up at the sound of visitors. Her blond hair was dull, her blue eyes clouded, but it looked that she would be the splitting image of her son in good health, maybe even more similar to me.

Her hazy eyes widened a little at the sight of me. She tried saying something: "Hhh… Hh…" Her nurse, in turn, handed her a small cup of water. The woman in bed did her best to sip at it with her weak arms. The sight of her struggle made my heart ache so much.

"Mother, this is Rin," Len started.

Len's mother beckoned us closer. I walked forward slowly, wanting to cry just a bit… maybe more than a bit.

We sat on the bed next to her. She gestured for me to come closer so I leaned toward her. She caressed my face, studying me. She then turned to stare at her son. There was something there in her face, something I couldn't quite read. It looked a lot like longing and surprise mixed with sorrow. Yearning. That was the word.

"Mother had two children," Len was talking to me; I turned my head to him, "twins. I was always told that the other died at birth, since I never knew her… I guess I should start at the beginning, shouldn't I…

"My mother and your father met in France. My mother was German but she moved to France as a young girl. They were married, then some time after Louis XIV died they left for Germany, fearing an unstable government after such a great king. When they arrived in Germany, your father and she were happy to find that my mother was pregnant. Two children were born, blessed by the church bells and all was happy.

"It was a bit later when your father came to find the terrible truth. He was not the father of the two children. Shortly after marriage, my mother had had an affair with a man from Spain. In a great rage your 'father' took away one of the children and moved to the West City.

"Your 'father' had tried to have my mother beheaded, but my father had bailed her out before the execution. With what money they could pool together he and she moved into this manor. Your father married another German woman and became very successful while my side of the family struggled in the East City. He raised you, trying to make you prejudiced into believing that all people of the East City were cruel and nasty. Then you met me…"

"Oh my God." I finally managed to say what had been on my mind. It explained so much: the connection between Len and me, the lack of similarity to my "mother" and "father," the lies. It was all lies. My whole life had been a lie.

"Are you okay?" Len inquired, more concern apparent in his voice than there had been before.

I looked at his mother. She gazed back apologetically, looking very tired from the small amount of time she had used her energy. I could tell she wanted to tell me so many things, but she couldn't. She could hardly breathe, much less speak.

"I think I need a moment alone," I said, standing up slowly. I directed myself out of the room and to the front door, feeling awful for leaving my long lost mother. I settled on the doorway, not having the energy to run away again. I had been running a lot lately. Then again, I had never been around so many things to run away from until now. And I could feel them slowly hitting me, one by one, each one hitting harder than the next. I wasn't a little girl anymore; I was getting married…in just a few weeks… to a man I hated. And my true lover was in fact my brother. I had two friends, my maid and Miku who, if she hadn't met me, would have never been raped. I never knew my real father, and my mother was ill and I would never get to know her either. Then, there was my madness. It all started recently, my hallucinations. Perhaps they were caused from this stress. I didn't know.

I didn't know anything anymore…

"Rin…" Len had followed me out a few minutes after my grand exit. I turned my head up to him. It was only then that I realized that I was crying. He crouched down next to me and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "What… what are we going to do?"

"I-I don't know." Len settled next to me and I laid my head down in his lap. He started stroking my hair absentmindedly. "It's all so much to taking in. I'll need some time… some time to think." I didn't want to look at his face. I feared what I might see in there would be sadness or hurt. I didn't dare look at his face.

"I understand," Len affirmed. "Would you like me to take you home?"

"Yes please."

.

"Luka, there's something I need to talk to you about." It was late when I returned home. I had already eaten dinner. The sun was well below the horizon by now. A few candles lit my room with a dim flickering. My maid was sitting with me on my bed. I decided she would be the best person to talk to about my troubles.

Luka appeared to see that I was upset. "What is it?" she asked me.

I came out with the news bluntly yet timidly (is that even possible?). "I think Len is… is my brother." I could feel a pang of shock hit Luka, but her face and body did not change. "I don't know what I should do."

"What do you think you should do?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands into the fluff. "That's why I was asking you! I don't know what I'm doing and—and I'm scared!"

Luka pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into her shoulder. "Shh. Shh. It's okay. It's okay." She stroked my back in a comforting way, not really trying to calm me down but definitely not stressing me more. "I think you need to rest. I can't make your decisions for you, and you can't make your decisions when you're this tired."

"I hate you. You and your logic," I muttered into Luka's dress. It did make sense, but I didn't want it to make sense. I didn't want anything to make sense. Because I didn't make sense so nothing else should have been allowed to.

She gave e a quick squeeze then released her hold on me. "You should sleep now. It's been a long day and it's late." Luka got up and walked across the room, blowing out the candles on her way. "Good night, Rin."

.

"I'm scared." The voice of a little girl echoed out in the blackness. I opened my eyes. She was standing in a pool of silver light. Her blond hair was long, going down to her waist. Her ocean blue eyes glimmered with tears. A white ribbon was loosely tied in her hair. "Scared…"

.

I woke up early that morning. It was in the moment before sunrise where the sky was just beginning to look purple but the stars could still be clearly seen. I arose from my bed and walked to the corner of the room. I had forgotten, after all of the drama of the previous day, to check for something here. Sure enough, Len's shoes were still there.

.

**Author's Note: **You guys had better love me A LOT! I actually finished this chapter relatively quickly and stayed up until 10 getting it just right for everyone.

I know this chapter isn't as exciting as some of the others are, but it's necessary for the plotline and all. I like to describe it as DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA.

Twincest. Didn't see _that_ one coming. Heh. To those of you that don't like it, you can just pretend it's not there. I'll try (halfheartedly) not to mention it too much in future chapters except to cause more DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA.

So I decided to clean up Len's act and just make Rin totally crazy instead of going half and half on each of them. So Rin's insane….. or….. is she? NOT SPOILING! But I'd love if you tried to guess what's up with her. Maybe give me some ideas? This story only has like…. Idk, 6 more chapters to go? Maybe? They're all planned but none written. Oh. Did you know, that this is supposed to be the chapter before the last chapter? Yeah. I'm not even half way through my outline yet. I fell a little behind, I guess you could say. Whatever.

I have no preview for next chapter. I have no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter. I haven't even written "Chapter 12" on the next chapter. Yeah. So next update… I've spoiled you haven't I. Oops. Sorry. Don't expect a quick one.

(BTW when I do start on the chapter I will edit this to include a preview. Keep your eyes peeled)

Now just for the heck of it, if you actually read this note, be sure to review in ALL CAPS. So your opinion can be screamed to the world. Thanks for staying with me for this long! I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	12. The Tailor Shoppe

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 12: The Tailor Shoppe

A lot can happen in one day. I would know from firsthand experience. There was the day I was mugged, the day I met Miku, the day I started hallucinating, and yesterday—the day I found out I had been sleeping with my brother.

But today was a new day. It was a day that I hoped would _not_ last forever, a normal day. I had been well rested, I didn't have anything big on my mind, there was no tutoring on Saturday—especially not New Year's Eve; life was good.

Of course, that wasn't going to be how things worked at all. There were a lot of loose ends I would have to tie up. I needed to make some big decisions, and I couldn't do that alone. I spent my morning looking out the window, searching for a familiar look, a familiar face, a familiar head of teal hair. I bet you know what I'm going to say next.

In moments I was out the door. "Miku!" She looked up at the sound of my voice and shot a smile at me. "I need to talk to you about something," I said to her as I got to a normal speaking distance.

"Sure, Rin. What is it?" Miku asked me.

I looked around. The Marketplace was very busy at that time. "Let's go to a quieter place," I suggested.

She nodded and began following me. Just east of the Marketplace were two adjacent fountains. Though there were usually people there, at least there would be places to sit and talk rather than yell over the noise of hagglers trying to rip off their customers.

"So what is it you need to tell me?" Miku asked with huge eyes. She looked like her curiosity was going to make her burst.

"It's about Len," I began.

She perked up even more, obviously oblivious to any negative energy. Her excitement pulsed off of her in waves. "That's the guy you snuck off with, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I replied. "And he's… well, I think he's my brother." Miku's excitement vanished in an instant and was replaced with frozen horror.

"Oh, dear. That isn't good at all," Miku observed quietly. "What are you going to do?"

I sighed, holding back my frustration. "I don't_ know. _That's my problem. I can't even begin to think of what the right thing is."

Miku gave me an intent stare. Her face was motionless determination as she thought of what advice to give me.

She finally spoke out: "You know what I said to you that morning about a week ago?" She paused but didn't give me the chance to answer. "I said that you should follow your heart. No matter what; follow it. It always knows the right thing to do. More than logic does. What does your heart say, right now?"

I broke out, "I don't know! I can't hear what my heart is telling me!" My frustration heightened. I threw my hands up as I spoke.

She lurched her body over me and grabbed my arms. "Then you aren't _listening_!" she yelled back.

Instinct put my head down. "It says… it says…" I didn't know. I couldn't hear anything. I felt tears at the edges of my eye as I looked up, and felt something suddenly screaming at me. "It says I should go talk to him." Miku followed my eyes to the blond I had placed my gaze upon.

"Go," she said, ushering me toward him as he walked through the clearing, not noticing either of us.

"Len!" I called, stopping him before he made it all the way past. Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I could tell seeing my face automatically made him nervous. I tried to keep the look on my face positive so he'd relax. It almost worked sort of.

Instead of stopping when I got close to him, I decided a tackle hug would be more suitable. Though it probably made the situation more awkward, it did make the tension in the air go down.

"Rin!" he yelped as I crashed into him, making him stumble a bit. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Surprise gifts are the best kind, aren't they?" I stated joyfully. I knew exactly what I needed to say.

"I suppose so. When they're gifts this lovely," Len rebounded. "So…did… you make up your mind?" he asked. It was obvious he had stayed up all night thinking about it. The dark circles under his eyes proved my point even more.

I shot him a meek smile. "Yeah. I want you to be exactly who you are."

Len furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" So he definitely _wasn't_ a mind reader after all. Drat.

"Be my brother," I clarified for him.

He grinned at me. "I thought I already was." Len pulled me into another hug. I squeezed him tightly and looked back at the shining Miku. Len apparently felt me move and followed the direction I had looked to. "Who is that?"

I pulled back from him. "That's my friend, Miku. I met her a little over a week ago."

"Is that so… wait." Len shot his head back to me. "Is she the one you—"

"Yes. That's her," I interrupted, as if he would finish that sentence on his own.

"Poor girl," he commented. "I really feel for her." I looked at him somewhat strangely. "No, really. My mother was raped around this age."

I jumped at his blunt usage of the word. I almost reminded him that he had enlightened me of that fun fact before, except that he hadn't.

"I was pretty young when she told me about it—maybe eleven or twelve—because she sometimes would act strange around me. So, naturally, I asked her why. She told me that I looked a lot like the man who had violated her some years ago. That had always seemed to haunt her," Len explained.

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed. Then it clicked, like the last piece of the puzzle falling into place. Just like the instance with Luka in my dream. I had been hallucinating the memories of people I had connections with. And now someone else's memoirs of a dead man were haunting me.

"Ah, Rin? Are you there?" Len waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped my head back toward him. "You spaced out for a second there."

"I did? Oh, sorry," I apologized. It also explained why I didn't notice that that particular incident a week and a half ago wasn't real. There was so much resemblance to Len _and_ to me that there would be no way for me to recognize the hallucination was not real. "Len?" I began asking. "Would you happen to know if there is an old, abandoned barnyard south of the city?"

He seemed a bit taken aback by the seemingly random question but he put on a pondering face and answered me anyway: "I believe there was, but it was burned down quite a few years ago. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," I replied vaguely. My point stood. "And Len?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I said, and I made a promise to myself. I would always love my brother. Forever.

.

"Nee, Rin," Miku was saying. It appeared that she had gotten herself so worked up about something she wasn't even speaking German anymore. "Rin-chan ga kamen butō-kai no Len-sama o itta no ka?" And that entire statement she said quite possibly all at the same time. It was like a simultaneously stated sentence, you could say.

"German, please," I chimed.

"Eh?" She asked. "Ah! Gomenosai! Er—Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't even realize—sorry!"

Len and I laughed. For lack of anything better to do, Miku had led us on a tour through the city. Of course, there wasn't anything remotely interesting about it, but the conversation was nice.

"What I _meant_ to say was did you tell Len about the masquerade yet?" Miku clarified.

"Oh," I said. I looked over at Len. "I don't suppose I have."

"Masquerade?" Len queried.

I sighed. "Yes. My parents are holding a huge ball for me in honor of—" I shuddered "—my wedding." I suppressed a gag. "Yes, it's going to be absolutely ridiculous and terrible and ridiculously terrible. Would you like to go?"

Len smiled. I could feel him chuckling inside. "Sure. A masquerade sounds just delightful."

"Especially when you put it like that," Miku added sarcastically, then an idea smacked her right in the face. Really. I could practically _see_ it come over to hit her. Miku's eyes grew wide and energy pulsated off of her like a heat wave. "Let's _go_ somewhere!" she announced to the world.

Len leaned toward me and whispered, "Does she always act like this?"

"More often than not," I murmured back.

"No really!" Miku went on. "There's a tailor in town that I know. Let's get dresses! Doesn't that sound like fun, Rin?" I wondered absently if she had gotten enough sleep the night before.

"I don't have any money with me, Miku," I replied. "Besides, I don't know if Len would enjoy that very much." I turned my head to look up at Len who was smiling.

"Sounds like fun," Len said.

I stared at him for a few moments. "Srsly?" I asked, slurring the word into one syllable.

"Sure," Len continued. "I know the tailor that Miku is talking about. Miki I think is her name." I flinched a bit at the name. I knew I had heard it before; I just had no idea what from.

"So what are we waiting for?" Miku exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Miku didn't hesitate in hauling Len and me all the way across the West City. We eventually made it to a narrow alleyway on the northern end of town lined with small, empty shops. The tailor shop lied toward the middle and to the right of the alleyway, indicated by a sign with "Schneider Geschäft" painted on it in script letters.

A bell rang as Miku pushed open the door. "Hello?" someone called at the sound. A lady with rose red hair stepped out from a back room and smiled at Miku and Len as our trio pooled in. "Welcome! How may I help you three?

"Gutentag, Miss Miki," Len greeted. Miki blushed a bit in his presence. I didn't blame her. "I presume you've been doing well?"

"Quite," Miki answered.

Just then Miku burst into her excited plan: "We've come for your assistance! Our lovely Lady Rin is holding a masquerade in one week and she, as well as I, needs a dress for the occassion. I thought you would be the best person to come to."

"You though correctly," Miki boasted. She dove right into the matter. "What styles would you two be looking for for the occassion?"

I looked back subcontiously at Len. He didn't _seem_ bored. Though I feared his expression could be lying. What could be going though that mind of his...

"...And all made of silk and satin," Miku was saying. "What about you, Rin?" she asked me.

"Oh. Um... I'm not really sure. I don't usually get to tell my tailor what I want." I laughed nervously.

"That's not a problem," Miki chimed. "I can just get some measurements and come up with something stunning for you. Come over here." Miki motioned me to a slightly raised platform. "Arms out." I obeyed. "So what colors do you think would suit you the best?" she questioned as she took out strands of cloth to measure me with.

"Er. I'm not exactly sure," I admitted somewhat embarassed.

"Gold and black," Len told Miki. I looked over at him with puzzled face. He made brief eye contact with me then went back to Miki. "They match her best. And they're your favorite colors, are they not?" I slowly moved my head up and down as a yes.

Miki ran her eyes over me then nodded. "I see. Now, are you a fan of lace?"

I smiled smally. "Very much so. And ribbon."

"Ah. An eye for detail, I see." During all of this, Miki had been pulling strings around my waist and bust and writing their measures on a sheet of paper. "Any preferred material?"

"Comfortable."

Miki grinned. "I can do that. Well, that's all I need. Stop by in a few days for a fitting," she instructed. Miku and I nodded.

"I'll make sure she doesn't forget," Miku assured.

We were about to step out when I stopped. "Wait. When will you need your pay?" I asked her.

"Don't worry about that," Miku said. "I have you covered."

We all waved goodbye and headed out into the late afternoon air. By the look of the sky, it was going to snow tonight. What a wonderful way for the new year to begin.

.

**Author's Note: **That was fast right? Eh. Not as quick as I'd hoped, but I was writing and knew every which word to say then right smack dab in the middle I was cursed with writer's block. I had very little miso soup for my tofu. I feared I could never think of something to put on paper (well on digital paper) until I was blessed with a great rain. A rain made of miso soup. Sure I got all sticky and smelled like Asians for a couple days, but it was worth it to actually finish a chapter in a week.

Now I have no clue when the next chapter will be up, but I do believe I'm finally getting to where I'm supposed to be in this story. You see, I was supposed to be at this point in chapter 7… Anyways, I hope it was good. Trying to mend up all the problems that I start. Rest assured, there are still many more to go through.

So I guess you want a preview of next chapter…... Well I hate to break it to you but that doesn't exist yet. I think it might be a little more exciting and a little more horrific that what I've had going for me lately. That's good right? And I wouldn't advise you to relax about Rin's innocent relationships…

I have no clue how much longer this story is going to go. I'm just now starting to write things that were supposed to have happened in chapter six. That could mean anything. But I _can_ tell you some things that are to come~ I know I'll fit in a bit of Cantarella, From a Place You're Not There, Synchronicity, and Daughter of White. There may also be some Circle You Circle You and/or Dark Woods Circus. And hopefully many unexpected twists and turns. You guys like that right?

Sooooo… Another "If you read" game. This time…. Quote your favorite kid's show. And be sure to say what it's from~

You guys rock. Just thought I'd let you know.


	13. And a Happy New Year

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 13: And a Happy New Year (I See Dead People)

"It's getting late. I should probably begin heading home." We had continued walking about the city for no particular reason until dark. Somehow or other we had wandered toward the general direction of Miku's manor, which must have reminded her that the sky _did_ get dark after a while.

"Would you like us to walk you home, Miku?" Len offered. Over the course of the day, the two, Len and Miku, had really started warming up to each other. Though, Miku did have that effect on people, so it wasn't too surprising.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Miku giggled bashfully.

"Of course we do. It's only the polite thing to do," Len insisted. I nodded with his words.

Miku smiled in return and started toward the way her house was. Len and I followed. We were safer in numbers at this time in the evening, especially with a man there. It's a scary thing to be a woman at night.

Images of a man that strongly resembled Len fluttered through my head. I thought I could even see his face in some of the shadows we passed by. I continued to tell myself, _It's not real. It's not real. Don't even look at it. It's not real. _Granted, it didn't work very well, but what else could I do? I wasn't going to let him walk over to me and pull me back into a hallucination.

"Rin, you're quiet. Is something wrong?" Miku asked me.

My head snapped back to the logical world. I felt a bit disoriented for a few moments, but after I let myself process reality, I answered Miku: "I'm sorry. I must have gotten lost in a thought." I wondered if I was really all that good at the whole faking thing or if Miku really just didn't want to believe there could be anything troubling a friend of hers. "Sorry."

"Oh, is that all? Okay. I was starting to get worried for a second there," Miku admitted with a weak beam. She looked back toward the road. "I think I can make it from here. My family's manor is just a few streets away. Thank you both for accompanying me this far."

With a bit of argument, we bade each other adieu and Len and I started back on our way. The clock chimed eight o'clock. It was at least a two hour walk back to my manor, maybe one and a half if we walked quickly, but with the air around us being this cold, the thought of moving at all was foreign.

"Let's go somewhere," Len stated out of the blue.

I looked at him for a few moments as we walked slowly on. "Like where?" I challenged.

"The towers—next to your manor. There's a rather tall one among them, is there not? Let's go there," Len said.

I pondered the suggestion for a few moments. "Okay. Let's."

The moon hung high in the sky. I knew it was there, though it could not be seen. Only a dark circle made its presence in the empty night. A new moon for a new year. The stars glowed like dancing fireflies around it. A pale ring of watery light ran along the middle of the space. There was nary a cloud in the sky; though earlier had looked like snow, it had long since cleared up throughout the day. It was like the dark was a beautiful, silent symphony. I felt like I was dreaming.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Len remarked. I looked over at him. The stars reflected in his pupils.

I suppressed a shiver. Those were the words that Len—no, not him, just the man that looked like him—had used. The stars danced in his eyes just the same way. I reminded myself: _They are not the same person._ "Beautiful," I agreed. I just had to ask a question. I had to confirm my beliefs. "When was your mother, um, attacked?" It was rude and uncalled for. I know.

He didn't flinch at the question. How could he be so relaxed about such a topic? "It was before I was born," Len answered.

The other man had said something different on the matter of his own mother. A part of me sighed, feeling a weight being lifted. "That's such a terrible thing," I remarked.

"It's just a part of who she is," Len said, looking over at me. His eyes locked on mine. "That's all it is, really. _Tabula Rasa—_her blank slate. Even a thing as ugly and treacherous as that made her into a beautiful and gentle woman." Did he really mean the words that he said? He held my gaze for a few seconds longer, then looked forward again. "We're here."

The Marketplace was only ever empty at night. As soon as the sun rose above the horizon business was booming and as soon as the sun set it was deserted. And beyond the dead, empty space was my manor. Just a ways away from my room was an abandoned tower. While there _was_ a window facing my manor, it continued roaming upward to the place where a bell was once hung. Len took my hand and started for the entrance of the old stone construction.

By now my feet had started becoming acclimated to walking, which was a rather good thing. Walking was healthy. Of course, after walking all day and walking some more then doing more walking and climbing some stairs, I was a tiny bit exhausted. I tried not to let any fatigue show on my face. For the most part I failed miserably, but Len was behind me and couldn't see me anyway as we climbed higher and higher. Nonetheless, the moment my pace started to slow Len offered to carry me.

"You look tired. Would you like me to take you the rest of the way?" Len offered.

I nearly melted with gratitude. Rather than trying to accept his offer through my tired lips, I turned around and held onto his neck. He, in turn, picked me up and paced up the stairs as if nothing had changed. Len's endurance always baffled me. Where did he keep all of that strength?

We made it to the top of the tower. There were four wide, open windows in the stone chamber overlooking the city. The flickering of streetlights dotted the cityscape here and there. Most of it remained unseen under the still life of darkness that was the night, but that was most of the beauty. I felt like I was floating. It was just Len and me in this cold, empty space, and I had never felt less alone.

I eyed the low rim of a glassless window. "If I stand here," I started, stationing myself on the edge and turning to face Len, "will you make sure I don't fall?"

Len crossed to me and hung his arms around my waist. He put his head to my stomach. "I will make sure you never fall," he promised.

I let myself lean over the frozen city. I felt dots of cold tickle my skin. I opened my closed eyes. All around me were flakes of snow appearing from nowhere out of a cloudless sky. Maybe I was dreaming now. Maybe I was asleep. Maybe I was dead. That didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that I was right here, right now.

"In the short time we have to play out our lives we get swept off our feet by the calm," I sung.

"Remaining with the memories we'll always have, spinning them into two spirals then they fade away," Len returned.

"As for me, I will sing the song of the present. That's all I can do. I'll be singing and talking."

"I won't remember what happened at that time, but it's been engraved in my heart, so let me go..."

.

I felt myself falling. It was no peaceful fall that led to eternal bliss. No. Someone had pushed me.

I only was able to think for those few milliseconds. The next thing I knew, I was in the water. I had to move. I had to get out of there, or else I would drown. I told myself this, but I didn't move. This was it. I would die here. I had met my end.

Someone pulled me out of the water. I opened my bleary eyes. The man had me by my neck. When was the last time I had breathed? Oh, how I longed for air now. I blinked out the water from my vision and saw the face I feared. I was panic stricken, immobile. The man squeezed my neck. If I had the ability to speak, I would have screamed. He threw me on the ground and stepped on my aching torso.

"I can't believe your mother even kept you,_ bastard_ child!" He spat at me. "I could kill you right now, _Len._" He said the name like a disgusting piece of rubbish. It didn't even occur to me that the name was not mine.

"Father, please stop," I whimpered.

"Not until you're dead," Father rasped. And I wished I was. I wished so badly to have drowned in the lake. A spring day like this was no day to be murdered by the hands of your father. "How could a bitch like your mother even love you, _bastard_ child?"

I didn't know what it was at the time, but something set me off. I felt a new strength— violent rage—pumping through me. I knocked my father away from me and stood up in one swift movement. I could see through a new set of eyes. My father stood smirking at me and cracked his knuckles. I didn't want to fight, I had to.

He came at me with a fist out, trying to land a blow in my face. I dodged easily and threw my leg under his careless footsteps. Of course, he dragged me down with him and took me into a headlock. I tried to struggle out, but my father's arms were strong and held me with ease. I pounded my elbow into his gut. He slacked just enough so that I could wriggle away from his deathtrap. Sending a prayer of thanks for my sharp elbows, I mustered all of my strength and shoved my father into the lake. Without hesitation, I held his head under the water, making my place on top of him and digging my knees into his back. My eyes started to clear. My adrenaline stopped pumping. I stood up over the limp figure. He was dead.

.

My eyes opened wide and I let in a huge gasp. I was on the floor. Where was I? I was on the floor. Where was the floor? Was this the floor? I was on a wall. No, it was the floor. I was on the floor.

Len's eyes took me out of my jumble.

"Len?" I asked, mind whirling. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Len told me. "I put you on the floor, so you wouldn't fall," he further explained.

"How long was I out?" This vision had been a bit different from others I had had. The others never made me faint. I was usually awake and moving with them.

"Only a few minutes," Len told me.

"_Only_…" I remarked sarcastically. I paused for a moment then let the first thing that came to mind escape my mouth. "Len? Where is your father?"

"Well, I'd assume he's working at home right now." He looked at me somewhat strangely. "Why do you ask?"

"That's a lie," I told him.

"What? No it's not. Why would I lie about something like that?" Len sat up a bit.

I followed his lead. "You're lying!"

"Rin, what are you talking about? I'm not lying." 

"Yes you are! I saw you kill him!"

Len stopped. His eyes looked at mine without seeing anything. Time stood still for a moment. "Where did you hear that…?"

"I… I…" I looked away from Len for a moment then gazed up again and searched his eyes. "Len, I think we've been keeping some things from each other."

Len didn't answer. He continued to stare into my direction, his face blank.

"I think there's something wrong with me." I felt a tremor making itself known in my voice. "Sometimes I… I see things. I see memories that…" I shook my head. "They're not mine. And I see dead people. I see your father."

"My… father?" Len mumbled. There was a hint of guilt in his eyes and in his voice. "So… you saw me? You saw me kill him?"

"Through your eyes," I answered with a nod.

Len took a second to compose himself. Almost changing the subject, he said, "That certainly is an interesting talent you have."

"You could say that, but I don't think so…" I found myself staring off into a corner. There was a woman there. She was looking very sadly toward Len. "I see someone."

"Who is it? Who do you see?"

"She seems very sad," I rambled, "and familiar. Oh my gosh I think I see…it's your mother."

.

We ran as hard and as fast down the tower as we could, heading for the barns. My aching feet were no longer one of my concerns. I ran straight into Joseph's stall, spooking him and nearly getting myself trampled. The nice thing about a horse close to you was how they could read your eyes and know exactly what to do. Without bothering to saddle up Len and I jumped onto Joseph's back and I sent him forward, using his mane as reigns.

The ride was long and exhausting. It wasn't easy to get to the East City without being noticed. We ended up cutting through the field to the south of the cities and navigating recklessly through a dead forest.

We made it to Len's manor in about half an hour, I assumed. Though how long it really took was immeasurable. I parked my horse and followed Len, already halfway to the door, inside.

The halls were empty, almost haunting. Everyone had gone and crowded into Len's mother's room. The mainly female staff sat and stood motionless around a bed, only a few candles lighting the corners of the room. Nobody spoke, though I saw everyone stare at Len with compassionate eyes. Len crossed to the side of the bed and stared motionless at the cold corpse that lay there. He held up a timid hand and stroked her dull hair.

I heard Len laugh. "It was only a matter of time," he said. "Every day she got weaker and weaker, missing her God forsaken lover. And now they can be together forever, taking each other as they burn in Hell." I heard small gasps coming from around me. I stayed silent. "They deserve each other," he finished, sounding deranged.

With that statement, Len turned around and made his way out of the room. I was quick to follow. He headed for the front of the manor. Where was he going?

"Len!" I yelled, moving a little faster to catch up to his fast pace.

He paused for a moment and I ran to his side. "Rin…" Len trailed off without finishing his thought.

"Len I'm… I'm sorry," I apologized. What did I have to apologize for? "I… I wish I could sympathize with you."

"You share my thoughts and my memories. How could you not sympathize?" he muttered facetiously.

I leaned on his shoulder, grabbing his arm. It was a comfort thing—for me, not for him. "I'm not so good at understanding people," I admitted, "if you haven't noticed."

He rested his head on mine. "Yeah. I should really teach you some more people skills."

Great. More tutoring. As if I didn't get enough of that already." I saw what he was doing. I wouldn't want to think about such a tragic event either.

We exchanged a long glance. I felt myself lean in, my face mere centimeters from his, feeling his warm breath on my face. But before I could get closer, Len stopped me: "Ah, ah, ah." He leaned away with a smirk. "That's not what brothers and sisters do."

I felt my cheeks light up with blush. "Right."

Len pulled me to his doorstep and took a seat on the stairs. I fell into place beside him.

I don't know how long we just sat there. It must have been a long time. I heard the bell chime in the distance, a long, single-toned resonance. Twelve o'clock.

"Happy New Year," I said to Len.

"Happy New Year."

.

**Author's Note:** I'm on a roll, guys! Now, I wouldn't get your hopes up. Considering I'm not one to keep a speed streak up for long. Maybe the next chapter will come to me easy.

More explaining and secret unveiling in this chapter! I love the paragraph about the sky symphony. It's my favorite paragraph that I've ever written. Teehee~

So again I have no preview for next chapter but I can say one thing. TWINCEST. Don't like it? Too bad. You'll have to suffer through it. I haven't written a real romance-y chapter on FOREVER. Time to brainstorm what happens and how to write it without crossing over to the RATED M FOR MATURE stack. I'll warn ya if things get messy. ; )

Any suggestions for anything? I don't have too many plans. In fact I think Ima end this thing in… 4 to 6 chapters. Maybe more. Depending on what I feel like writing and adding and stretching from my outline.

Reply to reviews:

TheAwesomeOne: Thanks so much!

Moose: Thanks so much for sticking with me so long! I hope I can continue to update frequently and awesomely~

Nice quote, btw.

You know I love you guys, so REVIEW! You can even review anonymously. I know you're out there. I got over **5000 **view total. So if you haven't reviewed before, do so now!

And if you read the A/N, tell me your favorite pairing. And it can't be RinxLen. Or you can, you know, REVIEW.

You guys are awesome.


	14. The Difference Between Desires

**NOTICE:** Kay so I lied about the twincest….. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I thought that was happening this chapter but I actually got ahead of myself. So….. Yeah that's in chapter 15. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 14: The Difference Between Desires

Have you ever wished you could jump up to the stars and dance with them, just to say that you did? Have you ever had the desire to dream something so beautiful there was no way it could be imaginary? Have you ever wished there was someone there lying next to you just to be there, so you wouldn't be alone? I have. Sometimes I wished these things to myself, even though I knew you weren't really listening.

.

I woke up. It was Sunday, January 1st. My father didn't take the family to the special church service today, claiming he wanted more family time. Of course, he never sent in someone to retrieve me for said family time, much less come up here himself. I found myself half dressed, staring out the window at the clock tower's shadow. The clock chimed six o'clock, its shadow nearly invisible behind the building that bathed in sunlight. It was like a flipped clock with the shadow as the hour hand and different places on the ground hours as the hand slowly made its way counterclockwise, taking it's time to visit all of the town before disappearing to sleep until it got to visit again.

After staring at my window and only my window for the entirety of the morning (the shadow had fallen in the direction of the jeweler's cart which marked about noon), I decided it was time to do something productive. Though, that idea quickly crashed and burned seeing that I was too lazy to get anything useful done. Thus, I began the search for Luka. I hadn't had a deep, down-to-earth conversation with her in a while. It was high time that I make up for lost time.

First, I checked inside the kitchen, a place she was often stationed, especially on holidays. No luck. Next, I searched the servant's halls and got the same result. I even asked the staff. They hadn't seen her. Perhaps she had stayed in her room. She, being so hard working, had every right to stay and rest for the day.

I made my way to the Grand Staircase and crossed behind it to a hall containing the servant's dwelling. Luka's room was the first to the right. I knocked first then waited a moment. When no one answered I let myself in quietly, in case she was taking an afternoon nap. The room was cold and empty. The thick drapes covered the window except for one sliver of light trickling down the room, casting itself over her full size bed. All things in the room were precisely placed. The room seemed nearly unused. Luka obviously hadn't been in for a while. Feeling slightly defeated, I started to turn away when something caught my eye. There was a box underneath Luka's bed. It seemed careless and hastily placed compared to the composure of the rest of the room. I knew I was being nosy, but I simply couldn't resist.

I took out the box from beneath the skirt of Luka's bed. It was black, made of stiff cardboard and was labeled "Memories" in English. The writing had faded over the years; it was probably from when Luka first came here after the tragic incident of her parents' deaths. Expecting to see family pictures and things of that sort, I opened the box. Inside was something wrapped in leather then a stack of lined paper with English writing. I took the items out. Under them were a few folded articles of clothing. I took them out and unfolded them. It was a rather skimpy outfit made of leather and studded in many places and looking to belong to a younger girl. Something about it seemed oddly familiar.

I turned my attention to the lined paper. The words on it were also old and written in English. I made out the words on the first paper:

_Name: Luka_

_ Ethnicity: Caucasian _

_ Country of Origin: United States_

_ Sex: Female_

_ Age: 10_

_ Height: 4'6.5"_

_ Hair: Pink_

_ Eyes: Blue_

_ Occupation: Student_

It seemed strange to me that one would keep identification information such as that in a box of memories. The next sheet seemed to be a story of some sort, though it was very short in length:

_The opposite wall burst open. Dust filled the room where my family and I resided, making my eyes water. Strange fear coursed through me, though I didn't know why. I knew who the people were. I knew why they were here. Alas, our secret had been discovered._

_There was no year where I lived. People had long since stopped keeping track of that sort of thing. Only about half of those that I knew even had birthdays. It was a hassle to hang on to something as obsolete as age. To most. I personally liked time, though it was merely a man-made measurement._

_Five men appeared amongst the rubble and dust. _

_The head of the group stated something into a radio in a low voice then spoke to my parents: "Many of your neighbors have reported you for suspicious activity. You two have been confirmed as foreign spies. The penalty for invading the U.S. is death." He did not go into further explanation._

_The speaker held up a hand and signaled. Three… two… one…_

_Bang._

A pang hit me with the last word. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, though I wasn't really sure why. I took out the last item in the box, a leather casing. I opened it up, undoing the snaps. I pulled out an object with resemblance to a revolver, but much more intricate. Holding it by the handle, I felt my hand start to shake. I had seen something like this before. Not just like it, I had seen this very object before. And I had heard the story. Not just heard it, experienced it. The clothes, I knew I knew them. Not just knew them, worn them. This was—

Right on cue, Luka walked into her room.

"What are you doing?" she asked accusingly.

"Ah-ah… I… I'm…" I said, lost for words.

She hurried the few steps over to me and "helped" me up before grabbing the interiors of the box and quickly replacing them to their rightful position. "You're so _nosy_," Luka muttered as she did so.

"Luka, where—"

"Get out of here," she commanded. "Don't ask questions and get out." Luka shoved the box under the bed.

"Luka, you're not—"

"No I'm not from around here." She stood and faced me.

"I've seen—"

"Leave!" she yelled, nearly shoving me out the door.

I took a few steps away then stopped and listened as Luka let out a sigh and slumped to the floor by the door. I walked back.

"Luka I have to tell you something," I informed through the wood.

"Go away!" she shouted back. She was acting quite childish for being ten years older than me.

"I had a dream," I continued, totally ignoring her instruction, "and I was you and I was wearing those clothes and I had that gun and I saw my parents die. I saw your parents die. Tell me something. Tell me something about that. Explain that to me." I felt irritation growing in my voice as I spoke. "I wasn't here, Luka. It was a different place. I was in a different world. And I thought it was a dream. I thought it was just a weird, vivid dream. Very vivid. So vivid it could have actually happened." No sound came from the other side. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

I heard Luka stand. The door creaked open and she let me inside, then closed the door behind me. Luka sat on her bed. I stood over her. She looked up at me with sad eyes, the face of a little girl that just overcame a terrible situation. She gestured for me to sit down and I did so a bit grudgingly.

"When are you from?" I asked her.

"I'm from the United States," she replied.

"That isn't what I asked."

Luka looked down and away from me. "A long time from here."

"How long?" My stern tone didn't falter.

"There are no years in my time."

"How did you get here?"

"A machine."

"What kind of machine?"

"A time machine."

That definitely gave me a bit of a shock. "What?" My voice cracked.

"I guess I should tell you the story. Well, here it goes. A long time ago, or ahead you could say, I lived in a world of technology…

"Nobody knew the day. Nobody knew the year. All that mattered was how high the sun was in the sky. My parents had kicked me out of the house; I still don't remember why. I started wandering the streets in the delusion that somehow everything would turn out alright. I had forgotten a lot about myself in that time of wandering, but I always told myself never to forget my age. Many people stopped keeping track of that kind of thing, but I remembered. I was ten years old.

"Every day I would wake up not knowing where I was, how far I had wandered, or if I had seen any of the things around me before. I remember one day as I travelled aimlessly down the streets I saw two people talking. It was so quiet I could hear everything they said even from afar, so I hid as they conversed. I was so tired, it was hard to walk anyway. There was a boy and a girl. And I say was with good reason. The girl was shot, then the boy came over to me and shot me as well—in the shoulder. I stayed there for a long time, writhing in pain. I don't know how long it was before my sister found me. Her name was Miki. She took me back home and tended to my wounds. My parents were so happy to see me. It was as if they had not thrown me out of the house just a couple weeks before.

"Then, some men came in through the wall. They said something about my parents being spies, and… and they shot them.

"For a while, my parents had been living in America working on a project—a machine. The machine would be able to reverse the world around it until the very beginning of 'time'. It was almost finished, but there were still kinks to fix. I didn't care. As soon as the guns fired, I ran to it. I set it to a random time and the first place I could think of that wasn't here. Yes, the machine also had the ability to transport one to any place they desired. It was a shame that it was never finished. So I happened to set it to this time and place and as soon as it arrived, the machine disintegrated. That would be one of the kinks. Then your father found me. I didn't speak a word of German, but he took me in and taught me.

"And now I'm here," she finished.

I stared at Luka. The first part of her story had been old news to me, but the second was a new world to me. I didn't really have anything I could say to her. It took a long time for me to process information, even tragic life experiences that I had felt myself.

"Rin, you're allowed to talk. It's okay. I don't bite," Luka said.

"Luka I have something to tell you," I said, not really knowing what to say so naturally turning the subject back to me.

Luka seemed to let out an internal sigh of relief, uncomfortable with talking about her past, err, future… whatever. "Yes, of course. What is it, Lady Rin?"

"I-it's…" I pondered the idea. Should I really tell her about Len? She was my friend. I shouldn't keep secrets from a friend, right? "It's nothing." I would tell her later. I swear. And I always keep my promises… _always._

When did I ever have the opportunity to break a promise? I didn't have the guts to. After all, I'm just a stuck-up, selfish princess. Selfish people keep promises too, right?

.

"There's nowhere for it to go anymore, the heat of this love…"

His face… it was everywhere. Guns fired. Bombs burst. I could only stand and sing of this rage and confusion.

I screamed.

"The grey clouds, the monochrome clamor. The sunlight casts a shadow, the twilight changes color. The world blurs; even so, will I still love you?

"I know this—but what should I do? How can I, what should I... What an idiot... I am…

"Let's go, this is war. Just seeing you so happy! Passionate love… it's a sin. But I'll show you my feelings."

Love is war. War is Hell.

.

**Author's Note: **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! /shot

First paragraph=all time favorite.

I hope you liked this chapter! (the ending feels a little rocky to me personally) I really needed to tie a lot of threads in here since I had a looooot of loose ones. Then I had too many things that were fixed so I tried to add a bit of drama or something to the end thar. Did it work? I hope so. More drama/action/romance/horror next chapter! You like yes?

I actually do have a couple paragraphs in the next chapter, so I am choosing to show them to you! Err, well. One of them, at least:

I woke up with a start. This was it. I had officially named myself crazy. Insane. Normal people don't dream about singing to explosions… right? I didn't know anything anymore. With a sigh, I got up and dressed myself.

Sorry about my chapters being so short lately. DD: I'll try my best to lengthen the next one out I PROMISE! Maybe I can get in a really really long chapter? I hope so!

Review please! And this time, if you read the A/N, tell me your favorite book genre.

Thanks so much for your support. YOU GUYS ROCK!

Btw. Watched princess bride today. The guy in it totally reminds me of Len in this story. O.o


	15. And Selfishness

**WARNING: **Very strong make out scene toward the end. Be aware.

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 15: And Selfishness

I woke up with a start. This was it. I had officially named myself crazy. Insane. Normal people don't dream about singing to explosions… right? I didn't know anything anymore. With a sigh, I got up and dressed myself.

It was cold. No surprise. Monday, January 2nd—time to see how many languages I could cram into my head in one day. Not wanting to look all that nice for my aged, blind, decrepit old man of a tutor, I threw on an unflattering faded blue cotton gown with long sleeves and called it fashion.

No sooner than when I made it down the Grand Staircase, someone knocked at the front door. Expecting my language tutor, I answered the call with a certain feeling of dread hanging in my heart.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground. I didn't really know exactly how I had gotten _on_ the ground but I was there and Miku was on top of me. Oh. Miku.

"Um... Hi, Miku," I whispered, considering the small amount of air that was getting to my lungs with a hundred-and-fifty pound girl on my chest.

"Hey, Rin!" she nearly screamed with excitement. "I couldn't wait for you to come out into the Marketplace so I came straight to you instead. I'm _so_ glad you answered. Come on! We need to pick up your dress."

"My… dress?" I remembered visiting the tailor and Miku paying for her to make me something. "It's done already?"

"It's just the prototype, but yeah! She works really fast. That's why I always go to her," Miku babbled. "Oh! I suppose I should get off of you now." Miku hopped up like a rabbit, her hair bobbing like little ears. She was so cute.

"Thanks," I said as Miku helped me up.

"So come on!" Miku directed.

"I don't know if I can, Miku. I have language tutoring today," I protested.

"Aw," she pouted. "Can't you skip just for one day?"

"Well…" I paused to think about it. I really didn't want to do tutoring today—or any day, for that matter. And I was really curious as to how my dress came out. Plus I _really_ didn't want to do tutoring today. "Hurry before the tutor gets here." And we were off.

The last time I had ran this fast was… probably only a day or two ago. But still, it felt so nice to run. It was like freedom. I hadn't felt a lot of freedom in my life, so when it was given to me like this, when I could take freedom from authority's hands, it felt good. It ended all too soon when we made it, breathless, to the Tailor Shoppe.

The bell on the door jingled when we entered. Miki was in the back room, somewhere, since no person could be seen but all kinds of clatter could be heard.

"Miki!" Miku called. "We're here for our fitting!"

In a matter of seconds, Miki came out to see exactly who "we" was. With a smile, she welcomed us: "Miku, Rin! Come in, come in. I have your dresses right in the back. Hold on for just a second."

Miku and I waited impatiently for a few moments longer before the redhead returned with two leather bags on hangers.

"This one," she began, lifting a heavy bag of fabric onto the counter, "is Miku's." She removed a lovely garment from its covering. The dress was a divine blue-gray color. It was mainly very plain, but had an attractive tailored look. Miki turned the dress over to expose ruffling in the back so that it would flow beautifully with movement. "If you could take that to the back table for me, Miku, that would be just lovely," Miki requested. As Miku followed through, Miki thanked her then turned her attention to me. "Now yours was a challenge. I had to make up a lot of the design as I went but," she spoke as she pulled up the other bag, "I think it turned out well."

Miki pulled the leather cover off of my dress and, with some difficulty considering its weight, held it up for me to look at. It was the most beautiful, intricate piece of work I had ever seen. The top of the bodice was yellow with a sweetheart neckline, edged with lace and a red gem in the middle. The rest of the bodice was a black corset, also lined with lace and beading, going down with each section of boning. The skirt of the dress was done in layers. The first tier was sheer black lace overlapping yellow silk at an asymmetrical angle. The next was yellow with black ribbon crisscrossing all over it and was lined with tassels. After that came a long layer of black, with hundreds of red beads on the edge. From its corners peeked a yellow then black layer of fabric, followed by another layer of black with a yellow X. Finally fell a yellow layer followed by two rows of black ruffles.

"Do you like it?" Miki asked me.

"Its… its…" Words escaped me.

"Come, come. Let's have you try it on." Miki took me over to a dressing platform where she had me strip down to put on the lovely new dress.

As I leaned over a table for Miki to lace me up, I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress fit me like a glove. I wasn't sure I had ever seen myself wearing something so flattering. When I was able to stand upright, I moved to the pedestal and turned back and forth to take it in from every angle. There were four very thin straps at the top lined with red beads. I touched them, feeling the delicate glass on my fingertips. The decoration brought the entire design together.

I felt Miku come up behind me. "It's so beautiful on you," she whispered, flabbergasted.

"Thank you," I replied softly.

I was rather sad when I had to take the masterpiece off. "I still need to touch it up, make it perfect," Miki had explained. Of course, I had no idea how it could get any better. So I reluctantly let Miki unlace me and returned to the drab gown I had arrived in.

"If you come here before the Masquerade Saturday, I'll help you two get ready," Miki told us.

"That sounds wonderful!" Miku exclaimed. "Thank you so much Miki! We'll be back then."

Miki smiled. "I can hardly wait."

.

When I returned to the manor, my tutor was there waiting expectantly. I had only managed to kill about two hours, which meant that I would have to dedicate the rest of my day to learning about the wonders of the French, English, Spanish, and German languages. I admit it. It was pure torture, but it was totally worth getting to see such an amazing design on myself.

The rest of the week flew by as I anticipated the Masquerade. It was mostly a happy anticipation, that is, until Friday. That was the day that Kaito paid my manor a visit. Time for yet another awkward luncheon…

.

"Ah, Luka. I must say this food is just lovely today," Kaito complemented.

I internally thanked Luka for acting like she was flattered. "Why thank you, Kaito. I'm glad you find it fit to your taste."

"You're quite welcome. I may just have to move here rather than take Rin just for your expertise." I dropped my fork. Everyone looked over at me. Everyone.

I smiled. "So sorry. My hand slipped," I explained, holding back an assortment of curses at what Kaito had implied. There went my good mood. Why couldn't he just go away? Everyone's lives would be better if he went away. I could be happy. I would run away with Len and—wait. What am I saying? He's my brother. That's… that's totally immoral and frowned upon in most nations.

I picked up my fork and had a servant get me a new one before continuing with my miserable lunch and, overall, miserable day. I looked up at the shining chandelier over the table. If only it could fall, _right_ where Kaito was sitting. I stared and willed for it to happen, but the chandelier did not move. As if it was mocking me.

.

"As with any normal feeling of love, right now, I'll make sure you fall for it. I won't leave a trace. We can always hide in the garden depths, forever waiting. The blended scent of our sweat…"

"It feels like I've been taken."

.

Saturday, January 6th. The day of the Masquerade was here. I waited all morning for Miku to knock on my door and take me to the Tailor Shoppe. It was about 11:30 a.m. when she arrived. The Masquerade wasn't until eight o'clock that evening, but Miku insisted one needed to be this early to make it on time. We first made the long trek to Miku's manor for lunch. I didn't mind. Miku's family was nice and their food tasted awesome.

"I've been hearing about a Masquerade from Miku all week," Miku's mother was saying. "So… do you have a date? Is he cute? I want to know all about him. When is the wedding?" She gasped. "Is it forbidden love? Are you going to run away together?"

"Mom! Rin can't handle more than one question at a time," Miku said, saving me.

"Sorry," she apologized, waving her hand at me. "I just get so excited by these things."

"It's okay," I insisted. "I guess I do have a date, but I don't really like him. My parents are forcing me to marry him."

"Oh, how terrible!" Miku's mother gasped. "I would never do that to my child, right Miku?" Before Miku could answer, her mother went on. "Well I'm sure that there must be someone else that you have feelings for. Otherwise you couldn't be so picky. So who is he? Will I get to meet him? I suppose not, since I'm not your mother. Oh, I wish I were. Do you want to be adopted? I can get someone to do the papers and you could live here and we could all be a big happy family. Doesn't that sound nice? I just know you would love it here! And then we'd—"

"Mom!" Miku yelled. "You're rambling again. No need to scare away the guest."

We all laughed and the meal continued on with a nice assortment of small talk that made me feel happy to be alive and with people I liked. For a moment I seriously considered moving in.

"Oh, it's time for us to go. We don't need to be late for the final fitting," Miku said after lunch was through. "Bye Mom, Dad, Mikuo!" she called. "Come on. Let's go!"

The walk to the Tailor Shoppe was a long one. It was a good thing I had done so much walking lately. Otherwise, I would be even _more_ utterly miserable.

"So glad you could make it!" Miki yipped when we came through the door at four o'clock. "Hurry, now. There's not a moment to lose."

In moments Miku and I were stripped down in preparation to work our way into the beautiful dresses that Miki had made for us. I looked over at Miku who was being dressed first. I now saw more of her dress. The cool gray fabric was slitted up the sides so that a teal fabric was revealed when Miku moved. It was done quite beautifully and tastefully. I was yet again astounded by the talents the Miki held.

"How long have you been sewing?" I asked her as she began the drawn out lacing-up process necessary for my dress to stay up.

"Since I was born," Miki answered. I giggled a bit.

"That's an awful long time."

"But it pays off, don't you think?"

I looked off at something invisible, positive emotions dancing around inside me. "Yeah, it really does."

Once we were fully dressed in our lovely attire, Miku announced the next step: "Time for hair!"

"What?" I said.

"Well you can't just go somewhere with normal hair. You _must_ do something with it. Or else you'll be just like everyone else. Come on!" Miku started taking me to the back room of the Tailor Shoppe. "I know just what we can do with you."

I was thankful for bathing recently. Otherwise I'm sure all of my hair would have been pulled out of my skull by Miku's vigorous brushing and pulling. Thanks to bathing, my hair was relatively smooth and tangle-free. Remember: Water is your friend.

I looked in the mirror after Miku finally let me see what she had done to me. There were beautiful beads embedded in my hair that was mostly pulled back into a clip. A few strands were expertly left to frame my face like a picture. With my hair plus my dress I felt more beautiful that the Greek goddess of love. I was almost sure that she would come down to me and strike me out of jealousy.

"Rin… You look gorgeous," Miku breathed, stunned by her own work. "You may just kill someone with that look."

I smiled a little. "You think so?"

"I know so."

.

It was eight o'clock. I was running only a little bit late, having trouble finding my little mask on a stick. I just love those masks on a stick. They're just so cute. I wish I owned more of them. I had one mask that had a removable stick so you could dance and still keep your face hidden, so I chose that one for the night. Besides, it was black, and black matched my dress.

I entered the Ballroom through the staircase that was inside. I didn't really expect to make a grand entrance, but I did anyway. Everyone stopped to stare. Many of the men held their mouths open as their dates seethed with jealousy. In the middle of the floor, my fiancée was waiting for me. Gross.

"You look beautiful," he told me.

As much as I didn't care for his opinion, I thanked him by his name. "Thank you, Kaito."

The music that was playing at the time was the waltz. The waltz had always bored me. I much preferred something like the rumba or the tango. Especially the tango. At least the song was one where you switched partners so that I wouldn't have to deal with Kaito for much longer. I made small talk with each of my dance partners. All of them commented on my beauty and held me a little closer than was necessary. That is, until I traveled to a man dressed in black. I didn't exactly recognize him at first until I took his hand. I looked up and smiled at my brother.

"So glad you could make it," I told Len.

He chuckled. "Why would I miss such an event?"

The song went through one more round then ended and, believe it or not, a tango began to play.

Len threw me back in a dip. "Care to tango?" Len asked me.

He pulled me back up and spun me into him. "I would love to," I replied, feeling a mischievous grin crawl on my face.

If Kaito were watching this, I would pay to see the look on his face. The tango was by far the sexiest dance known to man. Most of it consists of your partner's leg in your crotch and a rhythm of slow, slow, quick, quick, quick. Len was an amazing leader, making sure I didn't run into anyone as we drifted across the floor. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him through the whole thing, something that was totally uncharacteristic of a tango, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't shake the memories that I had of Len. The way he held me. The way he loved me. The way he kissed me. How could anyone ignore that when it felt so good?

"Rin…" he whispered into my ear.

"Len…"

"Wanna do something we'll regret?"

I nodded. "More than anything."

.

It's harder than one would think to make it out of a huge room full of people without your fiancée noticing. Len and I managed to slip out the back and make it into one of the servant halls. From there, we could run into the greenhouse. Only members of the family were allowed in the greenhouse (and I was sure that my father himself had never even set foot in it), so there would be no one there, with all of the household busy. And with so many people at the Masquerade, we wouldn't be missed.

I took him to a bench and sat facing him. His lips crashed onto mine. And not a moment too soon. I was going to go crazy (crazier) if I hadn't been with him sooner. It was wrong. It was sick how much I needed him. Absolutely disgusting how much I loved this.

Len paused for a moment. He moved his face back and pulled off my mask. "You're so beautiful," he said, kissing me again. "And I'm so selfish. I don't want anyone to have you. I want you all for myself."

"That's okay with me," I told him. He returned his lips to their rightful place—locking with mine. He was my drug. And I felt higher than the night sky.

I took the clip out of my hair. Sorry, Miku. I hope you know I appreciate your efforts put forth into making me look beautiful.

"You should take off your dress," Len suggested. "I wouldn't want to mess it up."

"Yeah. I would just hate that," I answered, undoing the bow in the back. Len did the rest of the job for me. I strew the work of art carelessly on the ground.

Len moved over me. "Why so many corsets?" he asked staring at the one I had under my dress. "It's inconvenient."

"Only to torture you, Len," I countered.

"It's working," he said.

"Good." I pushed Len off of the bench and he caught himself before hitting the ground back first. I laid on top of him and kissed him, unable to quench my thirst for his mouth, all the while unbuttoning his shirt as he reached around to unlace said "inconvenient" corset. "Happy now?" I tried once I was rid of that annoying torture device.

"Very," Len returned. He once again worked to pleasure me. "You know how we said we should be honest with each other?" he asked between kisses.

"Yeah," I breathed.

He flipped us over so that he was on top. "I should tell you. The maids at my manor…"

"Uh-huh."

He chuckled a bit. "I've slept with them. All of them."

I stopped. "Now that just won't do," I said slyly.

Len traced his lips along my chin. "What are you going to do?" I felt him smile as he moved to my collarbone.

"You'll have to be punished," I alleged.

He felt his hand up my thigh to my chest."What's my punishment?"

I brought my hand to his lower abdomen. "I just might make you stay here all night."

"Mm… Sounds terrible. Whatever shall I do?" He groaned.

"You'll just have to bear through it."

.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry. I must have merely been hallucinating Kaito's face in the door. I _was_ crazy after all. Right?

.

**Author's Note: **Please make sure to get a tissue for all nosebleeds as I do not wish for you to stain your floor.

Well. I said that I would give you a long chapter with twincest in it. Thus, I stayed up ALL last night to write this for you since I lied about chapter 14 having RinxLen. (btw really sorry about that ^^;) So. I hope you like this. Because I got five hours of sleep last night. I know it's a little fast paced, but I had to give off the feeling of anticipation and eagerness. And I had to cram a week into a chapter cuz I couldn't think of anything to happen between Monday and the Masquerade.

I bet you want a preview of next chapter. I have written, like, a page of it. But you are not getting it. Because that is spoilers. And spoilers is bad…. Where did my grammar go?

So… Sad day for us all. This story is over the halfway point. I'm thinking I'll have…(counts on fingers) 1…2…5… 6 more chapters? Ish? I don't know. Just an estimate.

Make sure to review! Inspire me to write good!

And this time, if you read the author's note, tell me your favorite time setting. i.e. renaissance, 70s, 90s, present, that sort of thing.

YOU GUYS ROCK!


	16. Real Fun with the Kagamines

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!**

**How long has it been? OVER a month? Aah I just had no time. There were finals and tornadoes and writer's block and sadness and I'M SORRY I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME NOW! **

**:'(**

**So I guessed when I finally had no hits or visitors Saturday I should finally update. Wow you guys are persistent in looking to see if I update. I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**But I'm updating now if that makes you feel any better?**

**DD:**

**Anyway: WARNING**

**"strong" makeout scene toward the end (I'll warn you when you need to stop reading)**

**.**

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 16: Real Fun with the Kagamines

"You ready?" Len asked me.

"Yeah." Len pushed into me lightly. "Nnn… Go harder," I told. He did. Len pressed on, putting his back into his movement. "Nng…. Nn… Ow… Oww. Ooowwww. OOOOWWWW!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Len inquired, pausing

"NO KEEP GOING!" Len went back to his previous pace. "Ooowww. OOOOwwwwww. OOOOOOWWWWW! Ow… Ow… nn… ahhh…" I sighed.

Just then, Neru, the maid, came in, obviously wondering what all of the sighing and yelling was about. She looked at me then at Len. We were sitting—well, Len was sitting while I was laying—on my bed, Len next to me. He had just given me a killer back massage, getting a knot out of my shoulder that had been bothering me for the past few weeks. After staring awkwardly at us for a few seconds, Neru quickly closed the door. Her rapid footsteps could be heard going down the hall toward the staircase.

"What's her problem?" Len posed somewhat rudely.

"That's Neru for you."

There was a silence. "… Hey, Rin," Len began.

"Hey, Len."

"Let's run away together."

I stared up at him and blinked once. "What?"

"Let's run away."

I said nothing in reply, just kept my blank stare on his eyes.

"We could flee to America. I could get a job. We could settle. We both know the language, right? You could work at home during the day and we'd be together."

"I could take some of my father's money. He wouldn't notice."

"So we could afford land. Maybe we would have a farm." I smiled, remembering books I had read of the trials and pleasures of working on a farm. "We'd be able to be happy and get by. Then later we'd start a fa—" Len stopped himself there.

"A what?" I asked him.

"A family…" Len looked down. I didn't like him looking so sad.

I shined him a little smile. "We could always adopt," I suggested, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I guess…"

I sat up, wrapping my arms around Len's neck, and pecked him on the lips. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Len looked up, apparently already forgetting what he had been talking about.

"I'll run away with you."

"… Are you sure?" he questioned.

"When do we leave?"

We laughed together. Len let himself fall backwards and I laid there with him. Being together, so we wouldn't be alone. Jumping up to the stars to dance with them, just to say that we did. Dreaming dreams so beautiful, there was no way they could be imaginary…

Even though I knew you weren't listening.

"Let's go do something," Len said out of nowhere.

"You're not having enough excitement staying in my house? Which is totally illegal by the way. If my father decided to enter my room for the first time today, you'd be _so_ dead."

"You should come to the East City with me," Len suggested criminally.

"That's illegal, too."

"Now you're going lawful on me? Where is your sense of adventure? Besides. There's a festival today. The Winter Festival. It'll be fun." Len traced his fingers up my arms like little spiders. It tickled and made me shiver.

I grinned deviously. "I never said I wasn't going."

.

Regardless of the fact that the festival was at night, we had to leave right then to arrive at the East City's Town Square at a decent hour. I brought a few coins with me in case there were any treats to buy and wore my peasant clothes, fearing the extra attention I would get looking like a noble.

"Len, what all is at the Winter Festival?" I asked Len as we walked our horses though the West City. We had just slipped out the window before going to the stables because Len apparently didn't like doors.

"There're games, comical plays, shops, food, oh. And you can view the ice and snow sculpture competitions. That's one of my favorite parts," Len answered.

"It sounds so exciting," I breathed. "I can hardly wait!" I swung my arms around Len, unable to contain my excitement. People stared.

We turned left at the end of the street, saddling up and heading for the field to the north of our two towns.

By the time we had made it to Len's manor, we were hungry. Len's servants let us help ourselves to what they had prepared earlier since there was enough left over. It was still early by the time we had finished out lunches.

I yawned. "I'm feeling a bit tired. Would you mind if I took a quick nap?" I requested.

"Sure," Len replied. "You can use my room. I'll wake you when we need to leave."

"Thank you so much."

Len led me up the main hall from the dining room then turned right to a hallway leading to a winding staircase. At the top of that was yet another corridor that had five steps going down and about five windows on the left with a candle holder in between each. Finally there were five more steps going back up and a door. I opened it into Len's room. He had done some cleaning since the last time I had visited here. Without second word or thought, I toppled over on Len's bed and drifted into sleep.

.

I was watching. There was a little girl with long blond hair and a white dress. I ribbon hung limply in her hair as she walked merrily along through a room of darkness singing, "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Not me. Not me…" She continued walking and singing as shadowy figures danced around her. The figures melted into wolves, snapping at the girl, but barely missing each time. Finally, a huge head appeared in front of her with its violet mouth gaping wide open.

I reached my hand out into the dream, calling out, "No! Stop! You'll be eaten!" I reached and stretched, but I was always just inches away, unable the stop the girl.

"Rin," a voice sounded in the background. "Rin. Rin? Rin!"

My eyes snapped open. I saw Len's face over me and my arm outstretched. Thank goodness it was only a dream.

"Len…" I said.

"Okay, you're awake now," Len sighed. "You had your eyes wide open and started yelling."

"I-I'm sorry. I must have had a bad dream," I explained. I put my arm down.

Len kissed me. "You worry me sometimes, Rin."

"_I_ worry me sometimes, Len." I heard a clock chime somewhere. "What time is it?"

Len processed for a moment then answered, "Time to go. Come on."

Len led me through the long, unnecessary hallways and corridors and whatever else you want to call them to, finally, reach the foyer.

Len bid his maids adieu and dragged me out into the cold toward what I assumed was the East City's town square.

"So what's the festival like?" I asked, out of breath as we bustled about.

"Didn't you ask me that already?" Len said smirking.

"Oh, yes I suppose I did." I felt my cheeks redden in a meek smile, or maybe it was just the frosty air.

No sooner than when I spoke did we arrive. The square was bustling with activity. Festive lanterns were hung on stands littering the area like wildflowers in spring. There were all kinds of flavorful aromas like meats and bread, and many game stands were giving out prizes to their winners.

"Wow," I gasped, taking in the jovial atmosphere.

"Look over there," Len said lowly as he pointed to my left. There were many ice sculptures towering majestically in a semicircle. They glittered in the full moonlight, almost divine with beauty.

"They're so beautiful…" I awed.

"And there." Len pointed to the side where a temporary wooden stage was set up. "It appears they're doing plays this year."

"Oh, I absolutely _love_ theatre," I remarked. "My tutor says I'm quite the actress."

Len stared at me for a few moments, obviously confused by my statement. There were not many female actors in theater. "Is that so?" he asked, then smirked. "You're going to have to show me this sometime."

I blushed. "A-ah, s-sure," I twittered.

Len grinned wider at my embarrassment then moved his attention to one of the booths lining the edge of the town square. "Come on. Let's play a game."

He dragged me from booth to booth and made me try out just about every game and trial there. I wasn't that good at any of them though, and Len had to win most of the prizes for me, but it was fun. And sweet. It was like the perfect first date that he and I had never gotten to have together. Just the thought of it made me want to squeal like an excited five-year-old.

After getting over a laughing fit, I finally said to Len, "That was so much fun! Thanks so much for taking me here."

Len smiled back at me. "You're welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I am," I replied.

Len looked up at the stage where two men were standing and a crowd was gathering. "Looks like the theatre troop is setting up. Would you like to—"

"Hurry! Let's go before everyone fills in all the good spots!" I cut Len off, running toward the stage.

"Come one! Come all!" the men were calling. "Whether you're tall or small or Paul or from the Netherlands. Hey, anyone here speak German?" A few people laughed, myself included.

"Good eve, good eve!" the first man yelled. He was a stout man with a beard and appeared to have some Scottish blood in him. "Now I'm sure you all know who we are—"

"_I _do!" the other man interrupted, raising his hand like a school child. He was taller than the other man, and thinner as well. His facial hair was scruffy and managed to make him look dumber than the average Joe.

"_We_ are the Traveling Troop of Trout." Weird name for an acting group. "And tonight we will be performing the great Shakespearian tragedy Julio and Romiet!"

"This sounds a little off," I murmured to Len.

He smiled at me. "I think it's supposed to be."

The men had moved so that the stalkier one was huddled up at the edge of the stage and the other thin one was looking out longingly over an imaginary balcony.

"Julio, Julio," the thin one called in a very deep voice.

The other looked up at him and hissed, "Psst! Use your lady voice."

"Oh, okay," Skinny said in a very bad woman's voice. "Julio, Julio. Wherefore art thou, Julio?"

"Romiet!" Stout boomed, jumping up and making skinny scream like a little girl. _That_ was amusing, right there.

"Julio!" Skinny yelped, leaping off of the imaginary balcony and landing on his face.

"Romiet" the other yelled again. He ran to "her" side and pulled her up. Seeing s/he was apparently dead he cried out, "She's dead!" He then fell over and stopped moving. "I have died of anguish," Stout mumbled into the stage.

"Ha I got you!" Skinny suddenly came out, jumping up and dusting off her invisible dress. "Oh, _crap_!" s/he shrieked.

I leaned over and breathed to Len, "This has to be the worst show I've ever seen… ever."

"That's the beauty of it," he murmured with an amused grin.

"It's just one of those things that you can't stop watching once you've started, kind of like reading a really horrible, terrible book with no plot and bad writing."

"Exactly."

A series of very bad satires went on and eventually numbed my mind so much that I was laughing at all of the corny jokes. By the end of it all I was so hysterical I was beginning to worry Len.

In fact, I had fallen over on top of him. I could only imagine the interesting stares we were getting from the passersby that weren't too drunk to bother.

"I think it's time we get you home," Len conjured.

"Yeah," I sighed, my eyes still tearing. "That sounds like a good idea."

Len picked me up bridal style and headed for his manor so that I could attempt to ride back to my manor.

.

"Shit!" Len yelled as he fell off his horse. I quickly pulled Joseph to a halt and jumped off to run to Len.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Len said, disgruntled.

I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Len had fallen into a lovely puddle of slushy mud and was mostly drenched.

"Oh, so you think it's funny, huh?" Len accused. He grabbed my arm and yanked me down with him, getting a healthy dosing on me, not to mention _ruining_ my peasant clothes… wait a second… "Still funny to you?"

I burst into laughter. "I think it's hilarious actually," I hollered, wiping my dress off in vain.

Len smirked and raised an eyebrow in mock disbelief. After a few moments' pause, Len splashed the muddy, slushy water right onto my bodice. I yelped at the cold and Len laughed at my reaction.

No. You do _not_ splash muddy nasty water on Rin Kagamine. This was war.

While Len sat there distracted by his laughter, I filled my hands with a healthy load of muddy water and dumped it over Len's head. That shut him up rather quickly. An irritated look flashed in his eyes before he splashed me again in the face. I then slapped water on his shirt and this general pattern continued until Len tackled me down so I couldn't spatter him anymore.

I writhed under his grip. "That's not fair," I complained. "You're stronger than me."

"Fair schmair," Len rasped. We glared at each other for a few seconds until I started erupting in little giggles that turned into hilarity. Len eventually chuckled in with me and we laughed in the middle of the street together until the noise suddenly stopped.

"You need a bath," Len and I said in unison. We snickered.

"Does this mean that you believe in water, too?" I gasped.

"I do, but my family doesn't. Do you happen to have a bathtub at your manor?" Len queried.

"As a matter of fact I do," I replied in a matter-of-fact way… That was redundant.

"Then what are we doing sitting here in a mud puddle? Let us go!" Len stood up and held out his hand.

I took it and stood with him. "Good question."

I was about to die of hypothermia when we actually made it to my home. Why did Germany have to be so cold in the winter? I have no idea what time it was when I entered (I had made Len stay back for the moment in the fat chance of my father being there to question me.) but Luka was at the door and welcomed my freezing body eagerly. I discretely motioned for Len to follow from a distance as I asked Luka to prepare a bath. I went up to my room to get into a dressing gown instead of these hopeless clothes and nearly had a heart attack when Len was waiting for me there.

"Oh, it's just you," I sighed in relief. My breath caught at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall toward my room. "Hide in the closet," I commanded, shoving Len inside my clothes and closing the door. I quickly tugged on the dressing gown before Luka knocked. "Come in."

Luka poked her head in. "Your bath is ready, Lady Rin. I set it up in the bathroom next to the Library." 

"Thank you, Luka," I said. She exited and I heard her footsteps fade followed by the soft sound of a gently closed door.

I heard Len knock from the inside of the closet; I let him out.

"It's hard to breathe in there," he gasped.

I stared at him for a moment. "It's a walk-in closet, Len," I stated bluntly.

"With all the dresses you have in there? No. It's not."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. "Follow _silently_. The last thing I want is to wake my father with a strange man in the house."

"But of course, milady," Len said with a bow.

Len removed his shoes so that his feet barely made any sound as we swept through the halls. He must have matched my pace as well. I stopped and started a few times just to experiment and sure enough he followed my every move.

Now, I suppose I should explain why we had a bathroom next to the Library in the first place. You see, my family reads a lot, which clarifies why we have a library at all. It was only logical to have a bathroom there so one would not have to stray from their favorite book for too long.

Then there's the other thing. I bet you're thinking, "This is the Renaissance. People don't _bathe_ in the Renaissance. They were scared of water." This is very true, but when Luka arrived at our manor, she had a very different perspective. As one should know, Luka didn't talk until about eight years of living at the manor. This is true with the exception of for one incident. Luka was a firm believer in water and she made this very clear the first week she came here. My family has used water regularly ever since.

What were her methods of manipulation you ask?

My father doesn't like to talk about it.

***This is where you should stop reading if you have any self love.***

I could hear the bathwater running. You always had to keep the bathwater running or it would all drain out. That was one of the "perks" of having a bathtub in this age. You couldn't really find one that was made well.

Len looked like he wanted to leap in right then. Talk about eager for hygiene. Anyway, he was already in the process of stripping off his soiled clothing but I stopped him before he got too carried away.

"Wait. Before you get in, I have to show you this method Miku showed me," I interjected. "It's genius. Revolutionary."

Len stopped in the middle of unlacing his pants. "Method of… bathing?" he questioned with a tiled head and furrowed brow.

"Yes. I tell you I don't know why someone didn't think of it sooner," I said excitedly.

"If you would be so kind as to stop beating around the bush and tell me already. What kind of revolutionary method is this?"

"Okay, get this. You wash yourself _before_ you get in the bath. That way the water doesn't get all dark and disgusting." I was sure Len thought my excitement on the matter was just a little bit odd.

Though it seemed that I had him dumbfounded. "By God that's brilliance!" he exclaimed.

"Isn't it, though?" I replied with enthusiasm.

I followed Len's lead in undressing and easily found soap, sponges, and a bucket. I dunked a sponge in the now soapy water and almost got it to my skin when I was stopped by Len's hand.

"Allow me," he said in his soft, velvet voice. Len came up from behind me and took the sponge from me. I didn't really know exactly why during that mental state. I guess some people just enjoy giving other people sponge baths. Not really my thing, personally.

Though, it did feel rather nice, I guess. I wasn't complaining or anything when he felt the sponge up my thigh and down my chest and…

"Turn around," Len whispered into my ear.

"Nn. Wha…?" I breathed, not feeling like my mind was all the way there.

He chuckled at my mystification. "I have to get your back, you know," Len explained.

"Oh. Right. Back," I said dully, almost sort of not really trying to turn around.

Len grabbed me from behind and pulled me to him. "Unless," his skin was so warm, "you don't want to."

Using much effort not to fall over and melt right then and there, I turned around. "We're supposed to be bathing, remember?" I told him.

He smirked at me. "Of course. How could I forget?"

We _did_ eventually make it to the bathtub after much effort and washing, a task much harder than one would think.

"Ah," I sighed from my side of the bathtub, which was rather large by the way, once we got around to actually getting in. "There are few things that beat a hot bath after a long day."

"Not even s—"

"Don't pervert the mood, Len," I interrupted before Len could ask inappropriate questions.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized halfheartedly, putting his hands up in counterfeit defeat.

"As you should be," I stated in my authoritative nobility tone also known as the old grumpy snobby lady voice.

"Harsh," Len commented. "How could I earn your forgiveness?" A smirk crawled across his face again.

Just then, as if Satan himself were smiling up at us, someone rapped on the door.

"Oh, crap. Len get down!" I whispered as softly as I could muster, which was not all that soft.

"Rin? It's Neru. May I come in?" Neru asked through the door.

I looked worriedly at Len as he held his breath and hid underwater.

"Yes, come in!" I called.

Neru carried a small stack of towels in her arms. "Luka wanted me to check on you and bring you some towels," she explained.

"Tell her I said thank you," I returned with a smile. I hoped Len could hold his breath for a long time.

Neru nodded. "Of course. I'll be sure to let her know." She was about to leave when I let out a high-pitched yelp at the feeling of something foreign between my legs. I quickly clamped my mouth shut and let the blush rush to my face as Neru whirled around and ran up to me yelling, "Oh my goodness! Are you all right?" I couldn't tell whose face was more horrified: hers or mine.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I claimed, trying to make sure she didn't get too close. I suppressed the urge to drown Len for startling me.

"Are you sure, Lady Rin?" Neru questioned. Talk about a worry bug.

"Yes. I'm perfectly okay," I reassured her.

"I could come back and check on you if you'd like," she suggested.

"That won't be necessary," I said.

Neru took a long pause and finally answered. "Okay. But just let me know if you need anything." She turned again and headed out.

"I will!" I called to her as she closed the door. After her footsteps faded I nudged Len, who was hopefully not dead, so that he could come up. He didn't hesitate to surface and gulp in his beloved oxygen. I glared at him as he gasped for a few moments then looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he queried still breathing heavily.

I seethed for a few more moments then burst. "What the hell was that!" I shrieked.

He stared at me a moment longer then his expression went smug. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about," he lied.

"What did you do to me while you were underwater!" I demanded.

"Me? Do anything to you? That's nonsense." Len leaned his way over to my side of the bathtub.

"You… you have that look on your face again," I said, my sudden burst of courageous anger already leaving me. I had seen this face a few times before. It was the look that he got whenever he was planning to do something and you were going to do it with him whether you wanted to or not.

Of course by the end there's never anyone that doesn't want to bend to his will.

He's very "influential" like that.

Remind me again why I love him?

Len leaned in closer, propping himself up with his arms on either side of my shoulders. "So, Rin. What are you doing tonight?" he purred.

"Ah-uhm. I d-don't really have any… I mean I don't… Um…" I could tell how much he was enjoying this. He just loved being in charge like this with me having no idea what I was doing or what I should say. What a sadistic little pervert.

Len touched his lips to mine for only a moment before leaning his forehead to mine and sneering. "Let's have some fun," he growled. He traced a finger along my collarbone

I made my expression match his. "Was last night not good enough for you?" I retorted.

"That was only last night? It seems like so long ago," Len whined and, to my dissatisfaction, leaned away.

I pushed myself forward and hung my arms limply around his neck. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? A piece of work and a pain in the ass."

"However could I make it up to you?" Len rumbled, wrapping his limbs around my waist.

"Start underwater and we'll go from there."

.

**Author's Note: So I think that's the longest chapter I have ever written EVER. 4100 words people! Hopefully that kind of makes up for all the time lost. (sorry it's really rough. I wrote and edited most of this at 1 in the morning)**

**Now I just have one more issue. **

**I have no idea what comes after this. **

**Please give me inspiration somehow someway.**

**ALSO! I will be posting a no twincest version of this story after I finish it. The story will be mostly the same except a few minor variations that allow it to attach to two other stories so if you want to reread this awesome story except slightly different you should check it out. I'll let you know when I'm posting the first chapter (or at least when I'm close)**

**I'm sorry I didn't update! Really I am! I didn't mean to take so long.**

**So even though you really hate me it would be kinda nice if you reviewed…**


	17. If You Can't Hold On to Memories

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 17: If You Can't Hold On to Memories…

I woke up that next morning with a terrible migraine. It was another Monday. My favorite day. Not. Time for the language tutor to come by and bore me to death, if my head doesn't do that before then. What was worse was the language tutor was also my math tutor on Thursdays and was likely to ask how I was doing on his assignment. Not only was I feeling unwell, now, but I _also_ had unfinished homework. And yesterday was a Sunday, meaning I skipped out on service. That was sure to get me a "stern talking to" from my very devout Catholic mother.

Then there was Len. As much as I hated the idea he was probably going to have to leave today. Unless he was willing to hide in my airless closet for most of the day. Though having him here all day might make me feel a bit better. I'd have to ask whenever I had the energy to open my mouth and make words come out.

There was a series of taps on my door. Each sound banged against my head like getting hit with a hammer. Why did someone have to be here? All I really wanted to do was lay alone in my room eating a plate of biscuits. That's what I used to do whenever I was younger.

I struggled to open my eyes at the feeling of someone getting up from my bed. It appeared Len had learned the drill by now. The closet door closed and I attempted to tell Luka she could come in.

"Kahuauahuaooh," was the only thing that came out. Great. I was really sick, wasn't I?

Luka apparently heard me and opened the door.

"Oh, my," she whispered, noticing my condition. "You look very ill. Hold on. I'll be right back." Luka rushed down the hall to get her medical supplies.

Len, hearing Luka leave, poked his head out and looked at me. I gave him the smallest shake of the head, trying to tell him it wasn't safe to come out without me hurting myself. He understood and took in a dramatic gulp of air before hiding away again.

Luka was back in a flash, armed with a medical box, a wet hand towel, a glass of water, and a plate of biscuits. Thanks for being a mind reader, Luka. She opened the box on my bed. My eyes were not open, mind you, but my head hurt so much I could feel individual air particles bouncing off my body so of course a movement as big as that would be something I could feel. Anyway, I heard Luka dig around inside the box—each sound maid my brain ring—until she eventually found whatever it was she was looking for and made me open my eyes.

"Rin?" she asked, making me look at her. "I need you to take this pill," she told me, holding up a little white capsule. "It will make you well sooner. Just be sure to stay in bed. I'll inform the tutor that you are not fit to do the lesson today." Hooray. There went one of my problems. "I got you some biscuits for if you get hungry so you don't have to call me for food, but if you need anything, Neru is a couple doors down and will hear any drop of a pin that sounds like you need help." Neru was like that. Always worrying about the masters. It made her a wonderful maid, but also a bit high strung.

Luka handed me the capsule and the small glass of water. After I forced down the medicine, Luka had me lay back and placed the moist towel on my forehead.

I opened my mouth to thank her, but she shushed me. "Save your strength," she told me, then smiled and left me there to lie.

Not long after my door was closed, Len emerged from his hiding spot and padded over to my bed. He sat down quietly next to me. I couldn't find the energy to open my eyes and look at him, so I simply enjoyed the silence as he held my hand. It felt cold, or maybe that was just because my own temperature was rising.

.

"I'm scared." It was a little girl, calling out from somewhere. Everything was dark. I could see no person, no thing, only black

"I've told so many lies," I said. I thought of how I avoided my father, ignored my mother, deceived Luka and everyone else for my own selfish desires.

"Like that stupid boy who cried wolf," I heard someone say from behind me. He sounded like Len.

"Now the wolf is going to eat me," the little girl cried. I heard her sobbing off in the distance

"What should I do?" I whimpered.

"Something must be done," he said.

"Or else I'll be eaten."

"Please save me before that," I whispered to the hidden voice. Nobody answered.

.

I awoke from my slumber with a shudder. I still felt very tired and my headache had not yet ceased. I wanted to roll over and return to sleep, but that would require movement which was still very painful.

I felt something squeeze my hand just a little. "Rin?" Len's voice asked. "Are you awake?" When I didn't answer after a few moments he chuckled. "I guess not," he said, now to himself. He sighed. "You said about a week ago you could see memories, right?"

I guessed he was talking to me again.

"You probably just think you're crazy still."

Very crazy actually. More like rabidly insane, but I guess that's not the point.

"Well I don't," he thought. "You're too… _amazing_ to be a loon."

…I was?

Len laughed again. "In fact I don't know what kinds of crap I'd have gotten myself into if we never met that day. As if this weren't bad enough. But everything happens for a reason, right? Tell me if I'm wrong." I was sure he smiled after that because he paused. I felt his hand heat up a bit. "Being with you… It just makes me feel warm inside."

He felt that way?

"I hope we can run away together," Len wished. "I know I'm not perfect and I'm selfish and I'm perverted, but I feel just a little better when I'm with you. Isn't that what really matters?"

I didn't know he could be so deep sometimes…

I felt Len sink down a little. He wrapped another hand around mine. "I want to share my favorite memories with you," Len whispered. I felt the heat of his breath in my hair. "Maybe it'll help you feel better."

I felt myself being wrapped in warmth and light that wasn't totally uncomfortable. Everything went white for a second until fading into a sunny spring day. I looked through eyes that were not my own and saw the clear blue sky and a flower garden. I looked down and saw the body of a young boy, maybe seven or eight. The boy looked up at a woman and thought, _Mother_, when he looked at her face. She looked almost exactly like her son except, of course, she was a girl. He hugged his mother before turning around and admiring the roses. Only a few moments passed before he spotted a beautiful blue butterfly and tried chasing it. But he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. I feared he would cry for a moment until tremendous joy filled my body. I couldn't resist laughing, and so the boy laughed. His mother rushed over to him, but when she saw the joy on his face, she couldn't help but laugh too.

The memory ended, to my disappointment. We were having so much fun, too. However, it wasn't too long before another filled my vision. Len was older now. I could tell by how much smaller everything became. Or maybe that was because he was on top of a horse. It felt like early summer, before it was too hot. The wind in my face, the adrenaline coursing through my veins, I had missed the feeling this kind of speed gave me. Len pulled back on the reigns, making the horse stop. He vaulted off and let himself fall into the tall grass. It tickled his face, making him sneeze. Then, his horse sat down next to him and huffed right into his ear, making Len jump and the horse spook. Len laughed at his own misfortune and lay back down, enjoying the sun on his face.

In the next memory I saw myself. I stared longingly out of my window whilst being strung into the most evil torture device ever created. I then looked down and locked eyes with myself and smiled. I saw my breath catch and Luka stand upright behind me with satisfaction. The scene switched with a blur of scenery and Len ran through the city streets, knowing I was there following behind. The memories started flooding my vision, transforming from our first meeting in the garden to the first time we kissed then rushing ahead to dancing at the masquerade and the Winter Festival. Finally, I saw a frail girl breathing shallowly. Her skin was very pale with the exception of her flushed cheeks. Len was holding her hand, lying next to her. He kissed the girl softly and stared at her. She started to stir and I opened my eyes.

I giggled a bit, my voice sounding raspy. "What are you doing, Len?" I asked him in whisper.

He smiled at me. "I just like watching you sleep."

I gave him a weak half smile. "Weirdo," I mumbled drowsily. I could already feel myself drifting off again. Len had such beautiful memories. I wished to myself: _I hope someday we can make more beautiful memories together._

.

Feeling Len get up again woke me, but not entirely. I was feeling much better after the medicine Luka had given me. I peeked through my eyelids and saw a golden light from my window. It was almost sunset. Lovely. I'd managed to sleep through the whole day. I heard the door open and looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

"L—" I caught myself before saying Len. "Kaito." I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. "What brings you here?"

"I had heard you were sick," Kaito explained in his fake-y nobility voice. "I thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing. You are my fiancée after all."

I cringed at that word. You know that disgusting word. The f word. It was a bad word.

"Yeah. Thanks, I guess," I said. My throat felt much better, but my voice still hadn't come back all the way.

"You know, Rin, I really think we should spend more time together," Kaito began. "Our wedding is in a little more than a week and we've hardly said a word to each other."

I felt something inside of me break. "It's that soon?" was all I could say. It was a lot like being told you have a week to live and, oh yeah, you can't do anything because you're bed-ridden. Sucks to be you, huh?

"Yes," Kaito stated, looking taken aback. As if it should have been the most important thing in the world that I was marrying this twit and it was unheard of not to know when the wedding date was. Well guess what, mister. I actually don't like you unlike most people you've met because, believe it or not, I'm an intelligent human being. Bet you didn't see that one coming. What now, fools!

"Oh," I chimed. "It must have slipped my mind. How silly of me." Now I was just acting. I told you I'm quite the actress.

"Yes of course," Kaito breathed in… was that relief? Wow. What a loser.

"Lady Rin!" Luka exclaimed out of nowhere. "Oh, hello Kaito. If you would please just give Lady Rin and me some privacy for just a moment, please? Thank you!" Luka took Kaito by the wrist and practically shoved him out the door.

I looked at Luka in confusion. "What has you so worked up, Luka?"

Luka's mask was gone. I sat up a little and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and tears streamed down her face. She collapsed onto her knees. She covered her ears and eyes with her hands and let out a short wail before covering her mouth.

"Luka… what is it?" I asked her with more sincerity. I tried to get up to help her but she stopped me.

"No. I'd like you to sit down, Lady Rin," Luka told me.

"You can drop the formalities, Luka. It's okay." My voice sounded thick with concern and I felt the foreshadowing of tears. You didn't ever see Luka cry.

"Rin it's… it's… I know you knew her better than I did… I just can't…" Luka took in a shaky breath. "I can't handle these kinds of things very well." Her voice broke in the middle. I couldn't handle watching someone cry.

Dammit, Luka. Just tell me already. "What?"

"It's Miku. She… she's dead, Rin."

.

**Author's Note: **Fast update. AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME! I figured I should make it up to you since I was so slow last time… I can has your loves again nao? owO

Well this chapter made me really depressed to write because I freaking killed off my favorite character. Yes. Miku was my favorite in this story.

But not only was she killed. No. She was murdered. BY—wait I can't tell you that.

BUT I'd love if you guessed! IN FACT you could include it in your _review. _Because **everyone** that read this is reviewing right? RIGHT? Right.

PLEASE REVIEW!

By the way I will not upload again in at least a week and I am warning you ahead of time! I'm going to Mexico Monday and it's unlikely I'll be able to finish this next chapter by then. I don't really know what happens but I can tell you it has jail, shoes, and CHINA! (Not actually China but Asia's in there… I think.)

Thanks so much for reading. I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	18. Then what else have you got?

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 18: …Then What Else Have You Got?

The rest of that week sort of went by like a blur to me. Every day blended together. It was hard, when I looked back on it, to figure out any sort of series of events. Tragedy does that to you.

It started when Len burst out the closet. His face was a mixture of terror and surprise. He yelled, "What!" just as Kaito barged in at the sound of the commotion.

"What's going on? I heard something and—" He cut himself off as he made contact with Len's eyes. "You," he muttered under his breath. "You're the one who…" He shook his head quickly. "What is this man doing in here? Rin, do you_ know_ this person?"

I glanced at Len as he glanced at me, shaking his head just enough for me to see.

"No… I've never seen him before in my life," I lied. I tried to keep my voice steady and hold back my tears.

"Maid? Do you know this man?" Kaito asked Luka accusingly. He called her "maid". How… repulsive.

"Of course not, Sir Kaito," Luka said, catching on quickly. After all, she was one hell of a maid.

"Then… I demand that he be locked up for trespassing!" Kaito dictated.

My eyes widened and I had to stop myself from screaming, "No!"

"Maid, get the police," Kaito directed. When Luka hesitated for a moment he added, "And make it _snappy_!" He snapped his fingers as Luka hustled out of the room, making sure to stop only after she was out of hearing distance.

This guy's attitude… really made me want to castrate him.

"The nerve of some people," he growled.

Seriously. I had a pair of dull scissors in the drawer of my bedside table. I could do it.

I shot Kaito a glare and quickly looked away, both glad and regretful that he didn't see it. Overall, the time passed by slowly. Or maybe it was quick. I couldn't remember. Anyway, there was no talking. The silence made my ears ring.

And the tenseness. I could barely breathe in there. Kaito and Len were having a stare-down in my room and I was caught in the middle of it.

Not soon enough, or maybe it was _too_ soon, had the police made it to my manor. Luka followed close behind. They asked who was to be taken away and she pointed hesitantly toward Len. I think that was when I snapped. I shattered. My heart broke into a million pieces. I couldn't see past my eyes. I couldn't hear, I couldn't smell, I couldn't feel, I couldn't taste. I was gone.

.

The remainder of the week passed by with wedding preparations and Kaito staying around the manor. When Miki wasn't measuring me, Luka was pampering me and when Luka wasn't pampering me, I was with Kaito.

In fact I had been spending a lot of time with Kaito. We would read together in the library. He joined me for most of my meals. I'd even let him kiss me once or twice without pushing him away. It wasn't like there was anything better for me to do with my time.

He didn't even notice I wasn't myself.

"Rin? Wake up. It's Monday." Luka nudged me awake and I sat up.

"Again? Wasn't it Monday last week?" I tried humoring her. This was what the real Rin acted like, right? I couldn't remember.

Luka forced out a laugh. "A sense of humor as always, I see." Luka smiled at me. I didn't bother smiling back. She already knew I was faking. As if a fake smile would help defy the fakeness. She knew me too well.

"I try," I replied monotonously. I really didn't try that hard. It took too much energy that I didn't have.

"Miki is here to do the final fitting before tomorrow," Luka informed me. I was glad when she didn't ask me about my "excitement" for the wedding tomorrow like my parents and _every other living being_ had. At least, I should have been glad. I didn't feel glad. Or sad or mad or anything for that matter. Wrong. I felt hungry. But that was it.

"May I have something to eat first?" I asked politely.

"Of course," Luka said. "I'll bring some toast up to you while Miki sets up." Luka left and soon after Miki entered with a basket of supplies and a clothing bag. Luka returned subsequent with my food and I munched slowly as Miki unpacked her things. She had measuring tools, more measuring tools, attaching tools, and stabbing tools. Needles. Not knives. I know what you were thinking.

Miki was set up as I finished my toast. "Undress, please," she directed courteously. Needless to say I did as she told and stood for her. Here came the corset. I remembered hating these things. I didn't really notice how they felt anymore.

At least I didn't think I did.

As Miki, paired with Luka, attempted to tighten the corset the last bit I let out a yelp of pain. The first pain I had felt in a week.

"Are you sure you got the measurements right, Luka?" Miki questioned, holding on tightly. Her strain could be heard in her voice.

"Yes. Rin's been this size for three years," she returned, dumbfounded.

"I… guess I'll let it out a bit, then," Miki concluded.

Luka's grip loosened as did the corset.

Then it hit me.

I felt my heart beat. For the first moment in what seemed like a long time. For an instance I thought again. I could experience what was going on and I knew what I was missing. I knew that everything was wrong, and for a moment I wanted it to be right again. Then it was gone. And I already wanted it back. Beat, heart, beat! Beat so we can live! Please. I'm not the only one counting on you anymore.

"Rin, did you just turn pinker? I feel like you just got a shade darker or something," Miki commented.

I breathed in deeply. Mm. Room smell. "I just realized something I was trying to figure out, is all," I explained, then I smiled. "I'm running away tomorrow."

.

Miki had given me a strange look before going on with the fitting and the day went by as any normal day. It was so nice to be normal again.

Before I knew it, it was my wedding date. I felt nervous, for some reason. I wasn't sure why. I knew everything was going to work out. It couldn't not work. We'd planned this a while ago.

My dress was all lace. It trailed from my neck to my fingertips and down into a long train. White roses patterned the fabric. It was a very lovely design, and it looked even lovelier when worn. Of course, who would expect any less when Miki was designing it?

My parents insisted that I ride in a carriage to my wedding instead of me riding my horse. I reluctantly agreed on the condition that Luka rode with me. Most of the ride went by in silence. Toward the end, however, Luka spoke up.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked me.

I didn't answer for a moment. I merely stared out the window and saw the gazebo come closer and closer. I took my gaze away from the sight and turned my attention to Luka. I beamed at her. "Of course I'm sure," I said. I'd never been surer in my life.

The carriage stopped. _I'm never going to see any of these people again, _I told myself. I could finally leave this place behind, move on from the memories.

I hugged Luka as tightly as I could muster and felt my eye shed a tear. "Goodbye, Luka," I whispered. I turned away and exited the carriage before she could say anything back.

The entire place looked beautiful. Flowers hung from everywhere, a beautiful ice sculpture of two birds stood by the aisle, and white satin was draped over the seats where my family sat. I could only wish that such beauty would be repeated when Len and I were together. But that was silly. I was getting ahead of myself. At least the thought made me smile. It helped my act. A bride was supposed to be happy.

Time passed. I didn't listen to the priest. I was anxious now. I barely remembered to say my vows, and I felt detached. Any minute, now. Any second, now. Any moment, now.

"May anyone who disagrees upon this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace," spoke the priest.

Everyone's attention turned at the abrupt sound of shattering and hooves on stone. I looked up to see shattered ice and a brown blur. _Len._

He pulled hard on the reigns and his horse stood on its hind legs with a neigh.

"Rin, run!" he shouted at me. I took off my glass shoes and shoved one into Kaito, who toppled over holding his abdomen. I picked up my dress by its lacey train and ran as hard as I had ever run before. Man, this thing was heavy. But I managed to make it to the marketplace sooner than I thought I would. There was no time to waste.

"Rin!" I heard someone call my name. At first, my heart sunk. Had they really caught me so fast?

I looked at where the voice had come from. It was the jeweler, to my relief. I fled to her and she took me to a back alley. There was nothing there except for a small door in one of the walls. The jeweler, Haku, I believed her name to be, opened the little door and pulled out a trunk.

"Let's put you into something you can move in," Haku said, pulling out a loose dress that one of the lower classes would wear from the trunk. There were many other things inside; clothes, jewels, money, and cloth that could be used for injuries.

I redressed and awaited further instruction.

"I hope you can carry things easily," Haku began. "I'll need you to help me carry this to the main road." She gestured to the chest. "My carriage is waiting for us there. I'll explain once we're inside."

My arms almost fell off. Really. I could feel it. It was the feeling of almost losing two arms. That was a _very_ heavy trunk.

But we did make it to Haku's carriage and that was what mattered. Haku kept to her word and began the explanation as soon as we were both inside and the driver had started us on course.

"I was visiting a friend that had been imprisoned at the jail the other day when I found Len locked up in the second cell," Haku started. "He jumped up and called my name as soon as he saw me. Oh. My name is Haku, by the way."

"Yes, I know," I stated.

"Anyway," she continued, "I went to him right away and of course asked him how he'd gotten himself in here. He didn't really enlighten me, though. He just went right into your situation. Len explained it all to me. I had seen the two of you in the marketplace before so I wasn't too completely surprised. I just happened to be leaving town today; that's the reason I had come to the jail in the first place—to say goodbye to my friend. We came up with a plan. I guess Len was able to break out just in time to stop the wedding and for you to make it to me."

"Yeah. It was pretty close," I remarked. I looked down, feeling a sort of relief. If it hadn't been for Len, I could be married to another man right now. The thought scared me.

At least I could feel the fear.

"So where are we headed next?" I questioned. "Since you're leaving this place."

"Next? Yes, of course. We're going to Egypt." Haku beamed at me with sincerity.

I stared back totally blank.

"…Egypt?"

"Egypt."

"Egypt."

"Yes, I have to restock there. Cairo is a prime trading port."

"…Egypt."

Haku looked at me like I was a little bit crazy. "Was I not clear on something?" she asked me.

"No, it's just… He's following right?" I looked back up at Haku with a spark of hope in my eyes.

Haku met my eyes with a steady look. "I told him where we're going. I know he'll do everything in his power to get to you."

"Of course it's easy to say that it's just…" I help back the tears welling up in my eyes, looking up at the corner of the carriage.

"Look at me," Haku ruled. I turned my eyes back to her. "Stay quiet. Do you hear that? It's a heartbeat, right?" I nodded. "Listen to it. Do you hear it? It's speaking to you. Your heart always knows what's right." I blinked a tear from my eye. Her expression softened. "Hey. Are you okay?"

I took in a shaky breath. "An old friend of mine used to tell me that before she… she died," I told myself more than her. She was dead. I could finally tell myself that. I could never see her again. I wondered if maybe she would have moved with us to the Americas. We could have been a family together.

I let out a sob. Haku moved over to my side of the carriage and held me in her arms. "Shh. Shh. It's okay," she crooned. "It's all going to be okay."

I sat up and sniffled. "You really think so?"

"I know so," she said.

"Okay." I sighed, forcing myself to calm down a bit. "I really hope Len finds us soon."

"Is there something you need to tell him?" she queried. "You look a little apprehensive."

"Yeah." Did I look so anxious? I hope the people at the wedding didn't notice… Of course, I was never going to see any of those people again so there was no point in worrying about it.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

I looked at her, shocked for a moment. Then I smiled and nodded my head.

.

**Author's Note: I'M FREAKING STUPID! **Sorry. I put Constantinople instead of Cairo in here. They both start with C!Lol. Kuroshit reference.

In case the heartbeat thing didn't give it away, I made sure to add in another indication there at the end. Man this story just gets more exciting each second!

So I lied about China… but Egypt is better anyway. I can fit some Regret Message in there this way. :DD COMPROMISE!

Bad spacing toward end is bad… I'll work on those transitions.

Sorry I suck at updating. But on the bright side I went to Mexico and got some major inspiration! FOR THE WRONG STORY! TT_TT So I'll be wrapping this story up a little sooner than expected but that's kinda good so I can get to the noncest version faster so I can get to _the first sequel_ faster~~ Do you love me again?

Okay. So. This time if you read the A/N you should…. tell me your favorite chapter! Since this will be wrapped up pretty soon.

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WILL LOVE YOU A MILLION TIMES MORE WHEN I HIT _**OVER 9000**_ VIEWS!


	19. Cinderella

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 19: Cinderella

**FIRST THING'S FIRST! So sorry guys. I fixed my mistake in the last chapter. I put Constantinople instead of Cairo….. so…. Yeah. I am no longer confused! VERY SORRY!**

.

I walked alone outside. It was a cold night. A crescent moon hung limply over my head, shining silver on the branches of the dead trees. I could barely see anything on the path in front of me. Strange with all of this light… Say, didn't these trees look familiar? Remembering one sunset around a month ago, the silhouettes of trees outlining a red sky, I realized where I was—at Miku's manor. How did I get here? Wasn't I on a carriage earlier? Perhaps that was all a dream.

I knocked on the door and it opened by itself. _They must have not shut it tightly enough,_ I thought, trying to explain the phenomena. This was just like some of the scarier plays I'd seen.

I entered the lonely house. It seemed a lot like when I first came here, except there was nary a warm body next to me. I went toward the light at the end of the hall. _Of course. They must be relaxing in the Lounge before bed. _That made enough sense.

Pushing the door open lightly, I drank in the scent of many burning candles. I saw a girl with two long, teal pigtails sitting in a chair, staring out at the stars through the large window. It was open fully, letting the breeze tease the drapes.

"Miku!" I called to her cheerfully.

She paused for a moment, then turned around and smiled. "Hello. Might I ask what brings you here?" she queried with a small tilt of her head.

"Miku! I knew it was all a bad dream!" I sighed. "I'm so glad you're okay." I ran up to Miku to give her a hug, but when I did so, I passed through her. "What?" Miku still looked backwards, smiling. _She can't even see me…_

Suddenly, her expression changed to one of horror. "What is…?" She gasped. "No. Stop!" Miku stood up and started backing away. "Don't come near me!" She started trembling and backing away. She covered her mouth with one hand and pointed shakily. I followed her finger and stared at the man standing there.

It was…

No, it couldn't be.

But it had to be.

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

Her scream… It felt like needles pierced my heart.

I stared down at her body on the floor. Motionless. Miku's teal dress slowly stained red.

"Miku…?" I whispered. I could barely move my mouth to talk.

"Rin? Is that… Is that you?" Miku murmured.

I rushed down to her side. "Yes, Miku. It's me! I'm here. Don't worry. I'll get you to Luka and she'll fix you right up, okay? It'll be okay." I held her head in my lap and stroked her beautiful hair.

Miku beamed weakly up at me. "I'm so glad you're here," she sighed, her voice cracking a bit. She tried laughing, but it gurgled into weak coughs.

"Come on, Miku. Hang in there. Just for me. Just a little longer," I pleaded.

Miku kissed her hand and placed it on my cheek. I held her hand there, knowing she wouldn't have the strength herself. "You're the nicest person I've ever met," she breathed.

"No, Miku." I shook my head, blinking out the teardrops and squeezing her hand lightly. "Don't leave. You have to stay here for me."

"I'm not leaving, Rin," she told me. Genuine happiness was all that was on her face. Her smiles were always contagious. "I'll be right there." She tried to put a hand to my chest. I held that there for her, too. "In your heart." Her eyes closed and her hand went limp.

"Miku!" I screamed. "MIKU!"

My sobbing resonated throughout the empty house. A gust of wind blew out all of the candles, but with it was carried a voice. _Someone needs to tell you what's right from wrong._

"But I want you _here. _I want you _here, _Miku." I sobbed again. "Why couldn't you stay _here_?"

It was then that I made up my mind. I could never let him go without my revenge.

.

I woke up with a start. Where was I? Was I on a ship? Why was I on a ship? I hate ships! Oh yes. I had left Constantinople with Haku about a month before after riding in that awful carriage another month on its own. It took a while to get from Germany to Turkey. Then we would have to make a stop in Athens to restock and for traders to both come in and leave before actually making it to Cairo.

"Rin, are you awake?" I heard Haku ask me. "We've made it to Athens. They'll stay docked for a while, if you'd like to get out and stretch your legs."

I stood from my cot and began looking for wherever I had stashed my clothes the previous night. I found a dress and fit it over the gown I had slept in. "Will you lace me up?" I requested. Haku got up and worked on the laces. "Not too tight," I warned.

I looked into the mirror hanging from the wall and watched Haku work the laces. She smirked at me. "Precious cargo, right?"

I laughed at her remark. "Very precious," I answered. "Um, if you would be so kind, would you walk with me around Athens? I don't want to go out alone." I hadn't really been able to go anywhere alone for a while now. I felt unsafe. Exposed.

Side effect of being pregnant.

"Sure. I'd like to be on dry land for a while," Haku reasoned.

She and I stumbled off the boat together and entered the marketplace near the ports. All kinds of words were being yelled at us; it was like any other marketplace. Except everyone spoke Greek. So it was easier to ignore.

"Hey! Hey you!" I heard a woman call out in German. Not as easy to ignore.

I looked at her from over my shoulder and pointed to myself. "Me?" I mouthed to her.

"Yes you! I have just the perfect thing for you!" she yelled through the crowd. I knew she was just going to try to sell me something, but I shrugged it off and went over anyway. I was pretty sure Haku followed.

I smiled politely at her as her eyes trailed up and down my person.

"You… How could someone as beautiful as you be here alone?" she gasped. I guess Haku hadn't followed me after all. Without giving me an opportunity to respond she went on: "You must have a significant other somewhere, right?"

"He's… overseas right now," I explained. It was true. He certainly wasn't here.

I held my stomach subconsciously.

"You… You're a mother to be, are you not?" she pondered. I nodded my head slowly. Her accent was very heavy so it was pretty hard to understand. "Oh, I have _just _the thing for you." The woman crouched down below her stand and came up with a pen, paper, and a bottle.

"What's..." She didn't let my finish my thought.

"It's a message in a bottle," she told me, placing it into my arms.

"But… I don't have any money," I admitted. Haku had a small change purse with her, but she wasn't here, now, was she?

"Oh, no charge," the woman insisted. "I could never make a young mother-to-be like you pay to send a message to her beloved."

I smiled thoughtfully at her. "Thank you _very_ much, Miss," I gratified.

"You are welcome." With that, I turned around and searched out Haku's white mane. Luckily she hadn't missed me and was admiring the rubies another jeweler was selling.

She turned around and jumped a little. "Oh! There you are. I had thought you'd gotten lost for a moment." Haku looked down at the objects in my arms. "What's this?"

"A kind woman gave them to me. She said it was for me to send a message to my beloved. Don't worry. It was free of charge," I elucidated. Funny how things work out the way they do, huh?

Haku grinned at me. "That was sweet of her, wasn't it?" As we talked, we had started moving out of the marketplace. We eventually made it out to the docks where Haku turned to me and asked me a question. "Well? Are you going to use that or am I getting a new whiskey bottle?"

I sighed and shook my head, a smirk playing on my lips. "I'll use it," I said.

"Then you better make it short and sweet," she recommended. "The boat is leaving soon."

"Okay, okay. I'm writing." I found a wooden post and made my note.

_Dear Len,_

_ I miss you so much right now. I'm in Athens, writing you this letter in the _

_ hopes that you might find it someday. I have big news to tell you, but it would be _

_ best said in person. Find me soon… I love you._

_ With all my heart,_

_ Rin_

Sighing, I rolled up the paper and placed it in the bottle, pressing the cork in tightly. Hoping the tide was going out, I threw the bottle into the water and watched it float for a few seconds before Haku called for me.

"Coming!" I yelled.

_Please find my letter_, I wished. _My heart tells me that you will. Please prove it right._

.

Time on the ship passed by slowly. I remembered one day we passed another ship going perpendicular to our route. There was a little blond girl on that ship wearing a white dress. I looked at her and smiled, waving. She beamed back and waved then, hearing someone's voice in the distance, she ran below the deck. The girl strangely reminded me of myself. I couldn't help but wonder why that was. _Maybe I've seen her before_. I wasn't sure.

Another month passed and I felt like I'd lived on that ship all my life. Haku had said that Cairo would be just another day away, which meant only one more day on this floating piece of crap some people called a boat.

So I went to sleep, wondering about Len as always, hoping my worrying wouldn't give me nightmares.

.

I was in a garden. The sun shined very brightly there, turning everything beyond my initial eyesight white. I felt like I was in a storybook. I walked along the narrow stone path, admiring the colors of all the beautiful flowers.

The path went on forever, seeming endless, until I bumped into a wall.

"Oof," I grunted, falling backwards. "Huh?"

I now saw that I had walked right into a mirror. My reflection stared back at me with—wait. This wasn't my reflection. It was Len.

"Rin!" he yelled, pressing his hands against the glass. I did the same.

"Len! Where have you been?" I asked. Well, it sounded a bit more like pleading. I didn't need to sound so desperate.

"I've been trying to find you. I… I think I'm on a ship headed for Cairo right now," Len supposed. "And…" Len pulled something from his pocket. "I found this bottle. Was it from you?"

I gasped. "You got my message?" I breathed. "I can't believe it actually made it to you!"

Len's eyes widened. "It was from you? Really? That's amazing!" he exclaimed.

"When will you be in Cairo? I believe my own ship should make it tomorrow." My voice was drowning in eagerness. I could barely believe this was happening.

Len pondered the question for a moment. "I think our ship is about a week behind yours," he concluded.

I grinned in response. My heart fluttered. Only one more week. I only had to last _one_ more week. "I'm so happy," I whispered. "Len. There's… something I need to tell you."

"Of course. What is it?" he asked.

I smiled and held my stomach. "I… I'm…"

The glass cracked.

"Wh-what's happening?" I stuttered. Another fracture. "What's going on?"

Pieces of the mirror began chipping away.

"Len!" I screamed.

"Rin!" His voice was muffled.

I banged my hand against the glass in frustration, letting out a yelp of pain when it cut me. The mirror shattered and so did Len. Before me I only saw the flower garden's endless path continue on and on until it faded into the distance.

"He was… so close, too," I said to myself. "I didn't even get to tell him."

.

I woke up crying. "So it was all a dream after all," I sighed to myself. I had long gotten used to dreams like this. They'd plagued my mind for months. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. You know how you get that annoying goopy stuff in them sometimes after you wake up. Yeah, that's what it was. I felt something wet on my sleeve and lifted my arm to inspect it. There was blood coming from a cut on the side of my right hand. I stared at it, baffled. "Or maybe not."

.

"_Please_, Haku. Just one more week here! I know that he'll come. He told me. I know it for sure." Did you hear that? It was the sound of me trying to persuade Haku into letting us stay in Egypt longer. "I'll find some way to pay you back for the cost of the Inn. _Please_."

Haku sighed the sigh of giving in. See kids? This is what repetitive pestering can get you. But don't use it on your parents, because they really hate losing.

"Fine," she huffed, "but start asking for candy and I'm shipping you back to your family in a wooden crate."

"Thank you Haku!" I squealed, hugging her as tightly as possible.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

.

I essentially lived at the port every day. I never let my eyes leave the ocean. Haku even had to bring my meals out for me. I felt bad for making her work as my slave, but I guessed she didn't have anything better to do anyway. Else she would have refused to do so in the first place. I appreciated Haku's efforts. I hoped that I could repay her somehow someday.

The sky was partially cloudy, the sea was mostly calm, and the date was April 14. The air had started to warm a while ago. I remembered loving the weather in Germany at this time of year. A sense of nostalgia pulsed through me. However it was ever so rudely interrupted by someone sneaking up behind me and grabbing me in their arms.

Wait a second…

I turned around, expecting some creepy rapist attack until it was only Len.

"Oh, it's just youLEN!" I screamed. I wrapped my arms around him and attempted to squeeze the bujesus out of him.

"Rin! I knew that I would find you here," he heaved, out of breath from my monstrous bear hug.

"So it wasn't just a dream…" I mumbled.

Len inhaled sharply, pulling back from my arms. "You had it too?"

"Yeah. And I was going to tell you; I'm pregnant, Len." He stared at me wide-eyed for a moment. I smiled. "It's a good thing, silly." I batted him playfully on the shoulder.

"… Oh my God… Really?" Len questioned somewhat accusingly with his face brightening.

Duh. We had sex, like, nine times. I was pretty sure it was true. "Yeah I'm sure," I said. Len pulled me into his arms. "But I blame _you_ if it comes out a genetic mutant."

Len smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Just let me kiss you before we have to go."

"Gladly."

I must admit. That had to be my favorite kiss.

.

**Author's Note: PLEASE KEEP IN MIND! If you want this story to end with a happy ending, you need to stop RIGHT NOW. However, Miku's killer **_**will**_** be announced in the epilogue. And the epilogue ties in with a few sequels (more so in the noncest version) so some stories will be slightly more epic if you read it. **If you want to know Miku's killer but you DO NOT want a bittersweet ending, PM me or review this chapter and I'll get back to you as long as your PM is not blocked.****

**Thank you.**

So? This is the end kind of! Did you like it? I cried. When Miku died again. Yeah. (please say I'm not the only one)

I guess for this review game… tell me if you're reading the epilogue? I think it will be pretty freakin sexy personally. So I'd suggest yes if you're unsure.

Thanks so much for reading! AND LAST CHAPTER GOT THE STORY TO OVER 9000 VIEWS! :DDD


	20. Epilogue: Juliet

**Warning: Language alert! Don't be surprised.**

Romeo and Cinderella

Epilogue: Juliet

A dark shadow loomed over my head. I broke from Len's kiss and looked back at the tall figure.

It was…

"You…" I spat, glaring into his azure eyes. "You killed my best friend." It was him. Oh, how I wanted to snap his neck in two.

Kaito took out a knife and pointed it at my chest.

My face blanched. Of course. Of course he was armed. _Len, save me! _I screamed in my head. I turned to face him and saw… nothing. He was gone. It was as if he were never even there in the first place…

So in the end the voice couldn't save me after all.

"Forget it, bitch. Your Romeo isn't here to rescue you. He never will again."

No one could save me.

"You know why, love? He's dead," Kaito sputtered. "That damned bastard is dead."

But you know what my heart said?

"I hope you two spend eternity together—in_ Hell_!"

"Fuck off, bitch."

There was no way I was going alone.

I grabbed Kaito and used all my might to jump of the edge of the stony dock. I felt the knife pierce through my skin. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life, but I couldn't let go. I clung to Kaito as if my everything depended on it and hung on even after we hit the water. Kaito had the breath knocked out of him. He and I sunk down together, the weight of my heavy clothing helping me drag him down.

The pain was nearly unbearable. I felt my consciousness slipping from me slowly. But I _couldn't_ let go now. Just a little longer. I could have my revenge if we just sank far enough.

I could no longer feel anything. The pressure banged against me so hard that I was sure that my brains would explode if the stab wound didn't kill me first. Salt water seeped into my eyes and injury, burning worse than a thousand flames. This was it. I couldn't hold on anymore. I could only hope that we had gotten just deep enough…

My pain began to fade. I felt my body let go. I opened my eyes and watched myself, still burdening Kaito as we sunk together into the deep abyss. It was just what he wanted. He could have me now. Forever.

It wasn't like it mattered anymore.

I was dead…

Oh my God. I was dead! If I had veins fear would be coursing through them. If I had tears my eyes would be crying them, if I even had eyes. I watched myself sink to the ocean's depths. It was so dark down here. I wished that I could see a light or at least know where to go. Wasn't someone supposed to lead me somewhere? What was I supposed to do? I just shut my eyes and asked my heart where to go next, but I had no heart to ask.

"Rin! Rin, come here!" I heard a voice call. _The _voice. I looked up and saw him. For the first time, I could see the voice that laced my dreams.

"Len," I breathed. "I am… but you are… and we were… What?" Everything was black now except for him.

"Come with me," Len directed, holding out his hand. I took it.

It felt like wind had just blasted me from every direction all at the same time. The sensation only lasted a moment and we were in a long, cavernous hallway. The carpet was red with maroon diamonds patterning it. The walls were intricately carved dark-wood with a glossy shine. Candle holders were high up the walls and though they did not shine very brightly, there was still plenty of light.

I looked into Len's eyes—his beautiful, ocean blue eyes. "I'm so sorry," Len grieved. "I never wanted you to have to meet me here." I had never seen Len cry before. This was the first time.

I smiled weakly at him. It didn't seem to cheer him up any. "It's okay," I assured him. "But how? How did you end up here in the first place?"

Len breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself enough to speak clearly. "It was the night that we shared a dream; when the mirror cracked. Kaito had stowed away on our ship and…" His breath caught in his throat. Len shook his head. "I could only wish the same wouldn't happen for you."

I clenched my fists, nails digging into my hands. "That… dirty child." I launched into Len's arms, burying my face in his chest. "He took everything from me, Len. _Everything._" My freedom, my friends, my loved ones. It was all because of him that I had gotten myself into this mess in the first place.

"He'll get what he deserves," Len said through gritted teeth. I could imagine the fiery passion burning in his eyes.

"How do you know, though?" I shook my head. "I don't even know anything anymore."

Len patted me thoughtfully on the back. "Come on," he told me. "Nothing will get done if we just stand here."

I nodded. "I know. You're right," I admitted, rubbing the tears from my face. "Let's go."

Len walked me down the hallway. There seemed to be no end to it. Lining the edges of the walls were lonely souls, crying to leave this place, looking for lost lovers, wondering what to do next. I hoped I would never become like that. But the worrying of my own soul seemed just as restless as theirs. I knew that if I didn't have Len I would be just as lost as the rest of them.

But something tugged at my strings. I was still missing some of the pieces. And those parts pulled me back. I felt almost like I was dissolving, falling back with all the other spirits. I held onto Len's arm tightly. He flinched at the sudden touch but didn't say anything.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"However far we need to go."

I blinked and looked down, only to look back up when something caught the corner of my eye.

A woman held a little girl's hand. The girl looked eerily familiar. I noticed she had Len's eyes but otherwise looked a lot like me. Her face were dull and expressionless. I then looked up at the woman and a feeling of utter shock pulsed through me. It was Miku. Her eyes had that same dull tone. She was just as hopeless as the rest of the broken souls lining the walls.

"Miku…"I gasped.

I watched as Miku blinked her eyes slowly, as if she had heard me. I ran to her and grabbed her.

"Miku!" I shook her by the arms. "Wake up! It's me, Rin! You have to wake up, Miku. Please, wake up!" Another moment of shaking passed before a pulsation of life brought her back to me.

"Rin…? Oh, no. Why are you here?" Miku demanded, bringing her arms forward and breaking from the little girl's grip.

"M-Momma?" the girl said. My eyes grew huge. The little girl rubbed her face and looked up at me. "Is that you, Momma?" she whispered.

"Rin, Len, this is your daughter," Miku explained.

I looked back to see Len's expression matching mine.

"When I… came here, this girl was wandering around looking for her mother. She looked a lot like you two and when I asked about her past she said that she hadn't been born yet." Miku didn't look phased at all by the story, much unlike me, I was sure. Well. She _had_ known it for a few months, though, I guessed. "I didn't know what to call her, so I just gave her the name Lenka." Miku patted Lenka on the head, making the girl giggle and push her away.

I knelt down and picked up my daughter. Wow. It would take a bit to get used to that. As soon as I touched her I no longer felt the sensation of being pulled into lost hope. I suddenly felt like everything that was taken away from me was given back.

"Lenka," I said, feeling how it rolled off my tongue. "I like that. Lenka… It's the perfect name."

I hugged Lenka softly in my arms and she snuggled her nose into my hair. A few blissful moments passed before she asked, "Mommy? What's that light?" She lifted a finger behind me.

I turned around to where she was pointing. The end of the hallway had been swallowed by a shining luminosity.

I set Lenka back down on her feet. "Is that… the end?" I wondered.

"No," Len denied, shaking his head. "It's a new beginning.

"So we can start over…" Miku added.

"And do it right this time."

Len and I each took one of Lenka's hands and I took Miku's. I looked at Len and Miku and beamed a beam of hope. We walked together into the light. It engulfed us, taking us to a place far away from here.

This was where my real story would begin.

"Happy birthday."

.

**Author's Note:** So… I kind of died at the bittersweet at the end there. This is so… so strange. Romeo and Cinderella is… is _complete._ _ This is crazy.

Best line in the whole story: "Fuck off, bitch."

I think that's the first time I said that word in this story… tell me if I'm wrong.

I told myself I wouldn't get emotional in the end.

I told myself.

I lied.

WAAAAAAH! DXDX

I updated a little later than I thought I would. Suddenly got busy then my friend couldn't help me proofread so sorry if it's a little rough.

Well….. Review I guess. Tell me what you liked or hated about the story. And I guess I'll start working on the noncest version tomorrow… hopefully. Not a lot to change in the beginning I don't think. So it might be a lot like rereading for a while. ^^; Sorry.

I…. *sniffle* now shall bid you adieu… *sniffle* WAAAAAAAAHH! I DON'T WANT THIS TO END! But no. It is only a new beginning. Yes. I have more stories to write. I CAN'T KILL MYSELF OVER THIS JUST YET! (not literally but still)

ILY GUYS SO MUCH!

(BTW noncest version link here. It's mainly the same story but revised and there's different plot twists and an added character or two—don't really remember ^^;—so check it out plz? .net/s/7163734/1/Romeo_and_Cinderella_Noncest_Version)


End file.
